Ennuis internationaux
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Le couple de Tony et Ziva met le feu aux poudres d'un équilibre international précaire, et ils se retrouvent en fuite avec le Mossad et le FBI aux trousses. Gibbs et les autres feront leur possible pour les cacher, mais tout n'est pas toujours si simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Ennuis internationaux**

_Spoiler :__ Quand j'ai commencé à écrire j'en étais à l'épisode 7.09. donc spoiler jusqu'à cet épisode._

_Note__ : Et me revoilà avec une grosse fic avec plusieurs one shots... Mais je n'abandonne pas les one shot pour autant, j'ai pas fini de vous faire pleurer. _

_Juste un petit mot pour une excellente auteure, Di (ou Di-bee sur ), bien qu'elle ne joue pas vraiment dans la cour que moi, elle a su me soutenir et donner son avis tout au long de cette fic, qui à la base ne devait être qu'un one shot… Vous comprendrez avec le temps que le one shot s'est allongé de manière…. Un gros bisou à toi, dame Di-bee, on se revoit sur msn. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de torture psychologique pour finir, il reste si peu à ecrire, à peine trois ou quatre chapitres..._

_Bonne lecture à vous autre. _

* * *

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Ses trois agents jetèrent un œil à leur boss qui décrocha, échangeant quelques mots, il raccrocha sans un « au revoir » et se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Gibbs utiliser un ordinateur ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Gibbs : Tony, Ziva dans mon bureau.

Les deux partenaires se levèrent en s'observant, le ton que venait d'employer leur boss n'était pas pour les rassurer. Gibbs imprima une feuille et les entraina tout deux vers l'ascenseur sans dire un mot, la mine renfrognée. Une fois tous trois dans le cube de métal, Gibbs le bloqua, plongé dans la pénombre, il prit quelques secondes pour observer ses deux agents. Que leur était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça sans en parler. Il aurait pu les aider, voilà que maintenant ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin, tant vis-à-vis des États-Unis que d'Israël.

Gibbs : Pourquoi ?

Tony : Pourquoi quoi boss ?

Gibbs : Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi DiNozzo ! Toi et elle, vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

L'homme aux cheveux gris tendit la feuille de papier qu'il avait imprimé à son agent, qui la parcourra des yeux. Il vit le sang se retirer de son visage avant qu'il ne passe la feuille à la jeune israélienne.

Ziva : Oups.

Gibbs : Oups ????

Tony : On peut t'expliquer, boss…

Gibbs : J'aimerais bien oui, le directeur Vance est furieux, il parle de te renvoyer en Israël, Ziva.

Ziva : Non. Je ne suis plus au Mossad.

Tony : Il ne peut pas faire ça, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Et pourquoi ça ? Je te rappelle que Ziva est une espionne israélienne sur le sol américain. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Ziva : Gibbs je viens de te dire que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le Mossad !

Tony : Boss… Nous nous sommes mariés, elle n'a tué personne.

Gibbs : Vous vous êtes marié !!! C'est bien là le problème ! Que vous défiez la règles n°12 j'aurais pu passer, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de vivre en couple comme la majorité des gens dans ce monde ! La position de Ziva a toujours été précaire ! Et maintenant elle va avoir l'immigration sur le dos. Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Ziva : Avoir un enfant hors mariage est plutôt mal vu dans ma religion.

Tony : Mon enfant doit avoir un père.

Gibbs : Vous voulez ma mort tous les deux ?

Tony : On pensait qu'en te disant rien…

Gibbs : Et bien vous avez pensé à tord. Merde… Marier…

Il observa une nouvelle fois ses deux agents, proche l'un de l'autre, il aurait juré qu'ils se tenaient la main, mais alors que Ziva semblait paniquée, Tony lui avait mis son sort entre les mains de son patron, lui faisant confiance pour les sortir de là. Non il n'était pas politicien et il n'allait pas le devenir en quelques jours. Il fallait qu'il parle à Vance, bien que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose. Il lui fallait un plan de bataille mais surtout des alliés de poids des deux cotés de l'Atlantique.

Gibbs : Ziva, tu as la possibilité d'avoir des appuis en Israël ? Des personnes de confiance de préférence.

Ziva : Oui, c'est bien possible, si elles ne se mettent pas du coté de mon père.

Gibbs : Tony, prend contact avec ton père.

Tony : Gibbs…

Gibbs : Tu veux garder ta femme et ton bébé ?

Tony : Oui.

Gibbs : Alors prend sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ton père est influent vis-à-vis du gouvernement. Soyez discret. A la maison ce soir à 21h. Amenez McGee.

Résidence de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.21h.

Alors qu'il suivait le couple dans l'escalier descendant à la cave du chef de l'équipe, McGee se demandait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi ses deux collègues, il les avait vu dans la voiture se jeter des regards inquiets, Ziva passant le plus clair de son temps pendue au téléphone à discuter en hébreu avec son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression qu'une crise se préparait et apparemment il serait de la partie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tony au volant roulait étrangement prudemment, alors que Ziva tenait une conversation animée, jetant de temps à autre des regards à sa compagne. Sur le siège arrière, McGee semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais soudain…_

_Ziva :__ Tony ! Stop ! _

_L'italien tourna son visage vers sa femme puis se gara brusquement sur le bas coté. Quittant la voiture brusquement, elle s'enfonça en contre bas. Dans la voiture, Tony se tourna vers McGee._

_Tony :__ Reste là le bleu. _

_McGee :__ Un problème ?_

_Tony :__ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Se penchant, il attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs dans la boite à gants et une petite bouteille d'eau puis sortie du véhicule. Descendant à son tour dans le fossé avec plus de difficulté que sa compagne, et la rattrapa près d'un arbre. Se penchant vers elle, il lui dégagea le visage en attrapant ses cheveux. _

_Tony :__ Chut… Ca va aller doucement. _

_Ziva :__ Oh toi !!! Boucle là c'est un conseil ! C'est de ta faute si je suis malade. _

_Tony :__ Il ne me semble pas avoir été tout seul pour nos nuits torrides. _

_Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de rendre une nouvelle fois ce qui lui restait encore sur l'estomac. Tony sortie un mouchoir et lui tendit, elle lui prit des mains, s'essuyant la bouche. _

_Ziva :__ Je dois avoir l'air de rien !_

_Tony :__ Pour moi tu restes la plus belle. _

_Ziva :__ Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'aurais prit 10 kilo._

_Mais alors qu'il voulu l'embrasser, il se résigna et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Elle but doucement quelques gorgées, l'eau passant difficilement dans sa gorge en feu. _

_Tony :__ Si tu veux, je te ramène à la maison. _

_Ziva :__ Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. _

_Lui glissant une mèche derrière l'oreille, il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse._

_Ziva :__ Ca ne fait pas très agent du NCIS, si je te dis que je suis morte de trouille. _

_Tony :__ C'est vrai ! _

_Ziva :__ Tu parles d'un soutien moral !_

_Tony :__ On devrait y aller avant que McGee se casse une jambe en descendant nous rejoindre. _

_Enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme, ils prirent la direction de la voiture se séparant avant d'être en vue. Reprenant leur place dans la voiture, Tony redémarra. _

_McGee :__ Ca va Ziva ?_

_Ziva :__ Oui, j'ai un peu mal digéré le diner. Tony n'est pas un excellent cuisinier. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

TBC...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ??? Une Review fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre… je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine, parfois avec plus ou moins un jour d'avance. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je vous préviens c'est une longue fic. Je l'ai terminé il y a quelques jours et j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suivante. En tout cas, je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de recevoir des commentaires, c'est ce qui donne l'envie d'écrire toujours plus._

_Bonne lecture… _

* * *

Arrivant dans la cage, ils découvrirent que Ducky et Abby étaient déjà là avec Gibbs, attendant les derniers venus.

Gibbs : Vous êtes en retard.

Tony : Désolé boss, Ziva a été malade sur le chemin.

Gibbs : Nausées ?

Ziva acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

Abby : Attendez ! Attendez ! Attendez ! Nausée ? Ziva, tu es… tu es enceinte ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là ?

Ziva : Oui et pas exactement.

Abby sauta brusquement dans les bras de Ziva, la serrant tout contre elle, avant de la relâcher aussi brusquement.

Ziva : Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre.

McGee : Tout à l'heure dans la voiture, ce n'était pas parce que Tony est mauvais cuisinier.

Ziva : Non, enfin si.

McGee : Faudrait savoir.

Ziva : Disons que depuis dix semaines, je ne supporte plus sa nourriture.

Tony : Oui et bien moi, depuis deux mois et demi, je ne préfère pas la laisser seule faire le diner sous peine de retrouver des abricots dans la sauce bolognaise.

Ducky : Il y a un problème plus grave, sinon nous ne serions pas là mais dans un délicieux restaurant.

Gibbs : Très juste. Ces deux imbéciles ont trouvé le moyen de se marier.

McGee fit descendre son regard à la recherche d'alliance. Seule Ziva portait la sienne, un anneau d'or gris assez épais retenant une autre bague plus fine, où était monté un rubis, McGee laissa échapper un discret petit rire, le rubis représentait tellement bien une femme comme Ziva.

Gibbs : Et je viens d'apprendre que le directeur a reçu des menaces par Eli David, il veut ton retour au pays sous deux jours.

Ziva : Non…

Elle recula d'un pas, posant sa main sur son ventre.

Ziva : D'accord, je vais partir, mais je ne peux pas rentrer en Israël, c'est signer mon arrêt de mort.

Elle recula encore d'un pas, prête à monter les escaliers pour quitter la demeure.

Gibbs : Ziva ! Une minute, redescend ici.

Il pouvait voir une forme de terreur dans les yeux de celle qui autrefois aurait tué et trahis sans pitié. L'attirant à lui, Tony lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Ziva : (tout bas) Tony, je vais m'effondrer. Tiens-moi, s'il te plait.

Mais alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme, celle-ci senti ses jambes céder sous son poids.

Tony : Oula doucement. Gibbs pour une fois, on ne pourrait pas utiliser ton salon.

Gibbs fit signe à tous de prendre la direction de l'étage, l'équipe scientifique monta les marches suivis de McGee. Gibbs observa le couple.

Tony : Va-y. Nous arrivons.

Gibbs : Sûr ?

Tony : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'agent senior rejoignit les autres pendant que Tony posa le regard sur sa femme.

Tony : J'aime quand tu t'accroches à moi comme ça.

Ziva : Espèce d'idiot !

Tony : Tu peux marcher ?

Ziva : Si tu me soutiens oui, mais je ne peux pas monter les marches.

Tony : Va falloir que je te porte alors.

Ziva : Je déteste…

Tony : Oui, je sais. Mais pour le moment, on est seuls. Et attends de faire 10 kg de plus, tu verras que tu apprécies mon aide.

Ziva : McGee a cherché ton alliance du regard.

Tony : Je sais.

Ziva : Ou l'as-tu mise ?

Tony : Dans mon portefeuille, je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal à la porter. Ah avant de monter, juste une question.

Ziva : Je t'écoute.

Tony : Si je te lâche, une seconde des yeux tu vas fuir et quitter le pays ?

Ziva : Si je dois le faire pour te protéger et protéger l'enfant alors oui. Mais là de suite si tu me lâches je tombe au sol.

Tony : Quand vas-tu arriver à le dire ?

Ziva : Dire quoi ?

Tony : « Notre bébé » Tu dis toujours, « un enfant » ou « l'enfant » mais jamais « notre bébé » ou « notre enfant ».

Ziva : Tony, on verra ça plus tard, là j'aimerais bien m'assoir, pas qu'il soit désagréable d'être dans tes bras, mais je commence à fatiguer.

Il souleva sa compagne sans vraiment avoir de difficulté pour monter les escaliers, arrivé à l'étage il la reposa sur le sol et elle le repoussa, assez stable sur ses pieds, elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible, pas devant les autres. Elle avait su gagner leur estime et tous la considéraient comme une femme forte, combative, elle ne voulait pas être impotente, une charge plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tony resta très près d'elle, près à la rattraper à la moindre faiblesse. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et Gibbs poussa l'assiette de cookies dans sa direction, Ziva le remercia du regard.

Gibbs : Je viens de mettre l'équipe au courant, maintenant il est temps de voir quel soutien nous disposons. Ziva ?

Ziva : J'ai réussi à contacter la responsable de la Division des affaires non-arabe du Shabak.

Abby : Shabak ?

Ziva : La sécurité intérieure d'Israël. Maman m'a passé un savon pour la forme, mais elle va faire pression sur le directeur David. Mais depuis l'étranger elle va avoir du mal.

McGee : Ta mère ? Tu es la fille de deux espions ! Génial !

Ziva : Ma mère est au contre espionnage.

Gibbs : Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Ziva : Désolé, je ne peux rien dire. Dans tout les cas, elle contacte ma tante Nettie, au Mossad. Elle me tiendra au courant en cas de changement.

Gibbs : Tony ?

Tony inspira profondément, retenant sa colère à l'intérieur de lui. Se détachant de Ziva il se mit à arpenter la pièce.

Tony : Mon père est un sale égoïste qui ne risquera pas son marché avec les Israéliens pour moi.

McGee : Tu lui as parlé du bébé ?

Tony : Pour quoi faire ? Il serait capable de s'arranger pour qu'on en perde la garde, mon… père est un salopard de première !

Ziva : Tony, calme-toi.

Tony : Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !

Ziva se leva à son tour très en colère.

Ziva : Je t'interdis ! Écoutes moi bien, je t'interdis d'hausser la voix sur moi. Je ne suis pas une de ses femmes qui ont partagé ta vie avant !

Tony : Pour qui tu me prends !

Ziva : J'ai risqué ma nouvelle vie pour toi et…

Mais alors qu'il allait faire un pas vers elle, Gibbs sentit la catastrophe arriver quand Ziva se raidit, il savait que Tony ne ferait jamais de mal à sa femme, mais Ziva avait souffert dans sa vie, et une mauvaise réaction de sa part n'était pas à exclure.

Gibbs : Ca suffit vous deux !

Abby : Vous devez être unis pas vous disputer comme des chiens ! Regardez-vous ! Maintenant !

Si Ziva le regardait avec colère, lui hésita à croiser de nouveau son regard. Mais quand enfin il se décida, l'italien senti son cœur fondre. Il avait risqué beaucoup pour elle. Jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il l'avait cru morte, là-bas sur le Damoclès et ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Il tendit la main dans sa direction et lui caressa la joue.

Tony : Je suis désolé.

Ziva dans l'élan de ses hormones, saisit Tony par le col et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord gêné par la présence de ses collègues, Tony se laissa aller, elle comme lui en avait besoin.

Gibbs : On vous dérange ?

Tony : On pourrait dire ça comme ça.

Gibbs lui mit une claque derrière la tête, et Ziva ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

Gibbs : Et toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, madame DiNozzo.

Tony : Et pourquoi pas elle ?

Gibbs : J'ai pour principe de ne pas frapper les femmes enceintes. Mais installez vous on a encore du pain sur la planche.

Ziva : Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Tony : Ziva, laisse tomber.

Gibbs : Bon voyons ce que l'on a et ce que l'on n'a pas.

McGee : On a le directeur du Mossad qui utilise le mariage de Tony et Ziva… J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce soit vrai. Enfin peut importe, le directeur se sert de ça pour faire rentrer Ziva en Israël.

Ducky : Et tant que l'immigration n'a pas statué au faite qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mariage de convenance, le directeur David a encore un certain pouvoir sur elle.

Ziva : (cynique) Génial… La plupart des juifs font tout pour retourner en Terre Sainte et moi je la fuis.

Gibbs : Ziva, concentre-toi.

Abby : Le mariage protège en partie Ziva, mais c'est celui-ci qui la met également en péril, étant agent du NCIS maintenant.

Ducky : A cause de vos relations de travail.

Gibbs : Vance fait tout pour ralentir, la situation, mais nous avons très peu de temps pour contre-attaquer.

Tony : Ce que nous n'avons pas c'est donc du temps et surtout des moyens de faire pression. Trésor, tu n'aurais pas par hasard deux ou trois infos croustillantes au sujet du Mossad comme monnaie d'échange ?

Ziva : Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Si je suis jugé pour haute trahison, non seulement je finis en prison si ce n'est pas fusillé mais en plus je fais prendre des risques à l'agent Miller.

Ducky : Tu parles de ta mère ?

Ziva : Oui. D'elle…

Gibbs : Un problème avec ta mère ? J'ai besoin de tout savoir, Ziva.

Ziva : Si il a fait de moi une tueuse c'est aussi parce qu'elle n'est jamais intervenu. Son travail comptait tellement plus que moi ou Tali. Voilà tout ce que je suis, un échec pour mes deux parents.

Tony : Alors je trouve que tu es un échec très réussi. A bien des égards.

Gibbs : Demain chacun fait comme d'habitude, je ne veux pas leur offrir un prétexte d'attaquer les premiers. Légalement, il ne manque qu'un contrôle de l'immigration pour vérifier l'intégrité de votre mariage. Après tout dépend du directeur et de la position qu'il adoptera. Rentrez chez vous. Préparer quelques affaires en cas où.

Tony : Bien boss.

Abby : Je peux rentrer avec vous ? J'aimerais discuter un peu Ziva.

Ziva : Oui si tu veux, mais je te préviens je ne suis pas très en forme.

Abby : Tony prendra soin de toi.

* * *

TBC

_Le bouton review n'attend que vous…_


	3. Chapter 3

Appartement de Tony et Ziva. Une heure plus tard.

Abby : J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez marié.

Tony : C'est si difficile à concevoir ?

Abby : Un peu oui. Vous êtes tellement différent… Et en même temps vous allez bien ensemble. Un bébé… Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ziva : J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée aussi.

Abby : Vous avez des photos ? Je veux tout savoir.

Tony : Oui il y a des photos.

Ziva : Attends.

La jeune femme s'extirpa du canapé et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec Abby. La gothique observa les rayonnages de livres. Certains des titres étaient en hébreu, d'autres en anglais, italien, espagnol, quelques uns en français et russe, on se serait cru à Babel. La collection était impressionnante, certes il n'y avait pas autant de livres que de DVD mais on avait l'impression que ses deux là étaient bien plus cultivés qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. Sûre d'elle, Ziva attrapa un livre un peu différent et le tendit à Abby qui reconnu immédiatement la couverture d'un album photo. Celui-ci était d'un magnifique violet, relié de dorure. Abby le prit doucement avec l'impression que pour l'israélienne, il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Les deux femmes retournèrent s'installer. Ziva dans le canapé au coté de Tony, Abby dans le fauteuil, l'album posé sur les genoux. Elle caressa précautionneusement la couverture avant de l'ouvrir, découvrant les premières photos qui semblaient relativement vieilles.

Abby : C'est toi ?

Ziva : Oui. A Be'er Sheva, là où je suis née.

Abby tourna une autre page du livre de photos, prenant le temps de les observer une à une, les débuts du livre montraient des photos d'enfance de deux époux, puis elle tomba sur une page qui contenait juste deux photos. Sur la première, le couple était au casino, Ziva, dans une robe de satin ivoire, lançait les dés sur la table de Craps, en riant, lovée dans les bras de Tony qui semblait aussi hilare.

Abby : Jolie photo.

Tony : C'était notre soirée de fiançailles.

Ziva : On venait d'avoir une dispute magistrale.

Abby : On ne dirait pas. Pourquoi la dispute ?

Ziva : Parce qu'il m'a demandé en mariage évidemment.

Abby : Tu plaisantes !

Tony : Absolument pas. Elle était persuadée que je la demandais en mariage à cause du bébé.

Ziva : J'avais de quoi avoir des doutes.

Tony : Mais toi, tu as fini par accepter parce que tu étais enceinte.

Ziva : Rectification, j'ai accepté de le faire tout de suite parce que j'étais enceinte. Mais on a encore quelques différents à régler.

Abby : Du genre ?

Ziva : Nous ne sommes mariés que civilement.

Tony : Problèmes de religion.

Abby : Oh !

Elle se repencha sur l'album et tourna la page. Elle pouvait y voir Tony, impeccable dans son costume passé l'anneau d'or au doigt de Ziva, superbe dans un tailleur rouge. Une nouvelle fois, la gothique ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger, et releva les yeux vers couple. Ziva était entrain de réajuster sa position contre Tony, commençant sérieusement à fatiguer.

Ziva : Tu croyais vraiment me voir en longue robe blanche ?

Abby : A bien y réfléchir, peut-être pas. A quel chapelle vous êtes vous marié ?

Tony : A l'hôtel Bellagio.

Abby : Vous vous êtes marié à Las Vegas dans un casino de style italien…

Ziva : American dream.

Tony : En réalité, nous étions déjà sur place et de surcroit, de part nos positions, nous n'aurions pas pu nous marier ailleurs, le Mossad et très probablement les États-Unis serait intervenu, avant d'avoir terminé les démarches.

Abby : Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes… ensemble ? Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose qu'on décide à la légère et encore moins un bébé.

Ziva : On a été plusieurs fois ensemble.

Abby : Depuis quand ?

Tony : Peu après l'explosion du bateau quand Gibbs est sortie du coma. La première fois qu'on a rompu, c'était juste après le retour de Gibbs.

Ziva : Tony n'a pas accepté que je demande de l'aide à Gibbs plutôt qu'à lui.

Tony : C'est toi qui as tout envoyé bouler, j'avais l'impression que pour toi notre relation ne représentait rien.

Ziva : Le Mossad nous surveillait, il avait des photos. Je ne pouvais pas continuer… Trop dangereux.

Tony : Pourquoi m'en avoir jamais rien dit ?

Ziva : Parce que par la suite on s'est remis ensemble puis séparer de nouveau. Mais c'est peut être pour les mêmes raisons que pour toi et Jeanne, Tony. Le travail, toujours le travail. Jusqu'ici le travail était toujours passé avant tout le reste. Même si tu as eu le culot de tomber amoureuse d'elle !

Tony : Tu as bien eu un faible pour le mort vivant !

Ziva : Nous n'étions plus ensemble, tu venais de me jeter pour elle.

Tony : Elle était une mission, je n'ai pas eu le choix, Jenny ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle m'a menacé de te renvoyer en Israël.

Abby : Tout doux vous deux. Ca fait trois ans que vous au chat et à la souris, et vous n'en avez jamais rien dit à personne !

Tony : On a même été assez discret pour échapper au radar de Gibbs.

Abby : Ca me peine.

Ziva : Nous ne pouvions rien te dire, Abby, pour te protéger.

Abby : J'aurais quand même bien été à votre mariage !

Tony : Quand les choses iront mieux Abby. N'oublie pas que nous sommes marié que civilement et Ziva tient à avoir une cérémonie religieuse.

Abby : J'ignorais ça de toi.

Ziva : Je suis pratiquante, Abby.

Abby : Alors j'espère que ton Dieu sera te protéger. Attend… attend… attend ! Et Rivkin dans l'histoire ?

Tony : (serrant les dents) Abby…

Abby : Quoi ?

Ziva : Tony essaye de protéger notre couple. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher la présence de Michael dans mon lit, mais Tony et moi étions pourtant plus ou moins de nouveau ensemble.

Tony se leva, mal à l'aise par la tournure de la conversation et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire du café. C'était en partie à cause de cet homme que Ziva avait reprit son poste au Mossad et qu'elle avait tant souffert. Lui qui avait voulu la protéger avait finalement propulsé une part de Ziva dans la tombe.

Ziva : Abby la situation entre nous n'a jamais été simple. Deux cultures, deux histoires, deux caractères, deux religions nous sommes tellement différents, et pourtant j'ai de plus en plus la sensation d'avoir besoin de lui.

Abby : J'ai l'impression qu'après trois ans vous en êtes encore qu'aux balbutiements.

Tony : C'est à peu près ça. Pourtant cette fois il va falloir faire face, puisque nous allons devenir parents.

Ziva : Un bébé… J'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée.

Abby : C'était peut être un peu tôt pour faire un bébé, vous ne semblez pas encore très à l'aise dans votre relation. Pas que je ne sois pas contente d'accueillir un nouveau petit DiNozzo mais…

Tony : C'était un accident puis un choix de le garder.

Ziva : Contre l'avis des médecins. Mon corps a souffert.

Tony se souvenait de la réaction de Ziva en apprenant la nouvelle de sa grossesse, elle avait pleuré des heures entières, finissant par s'endormir épuisée dans ses bras. De nombreux cauchemars hantaient les nuits de sa compagne depuis son retour de Somalie. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait changé.

NCIS Office. Le lendemain.

Gibbs : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Fornell : Je viens te rendre un service, parce que j'aime bien la petite.

Il lui tendit une feuille, que Gibbs parcourra des yeux avant de blêmir.

Gibbs : Tony !

Tony : Oui boss ?

Gibbs : Où se trouve Ziva ?

Tony : Partie prendre l'air et boire un café.

Gibbs : Trouve là ! Mets-la en sécurité.

Tony : Boss ?

Gibbs : Un mandat d'arrêt international contre elle, pour espionnage et haut trahison.

Tony attrapa brusquement son arme et son sac avant de déguerpir vers l'ascenseur. Soudain la voix de son boss le rappela avant qu'il ne passe les portes du cube de métal. Et c'est en recevant le sac à main de Ziva qu'il comprit, sa voiture était resté à l'appartement, Ziva ayant insisté pour prendre sa voiture et conduire. Enfin s'il pouvait appeler ça une voiture, pour lui il s'agissait plus d'un pot de yaourt. Pourtant il dû bien avouer que l'engin démarrait au quart de tour. Appuyant sur le champignon, il quitta l'enceinte du NCIS.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre… Merci pour les quelques reviews, n'hesitez pas à en ecrire d'autre ça me permet de pas oublier de poster le chapitre suivant…_

Café. Pendant ce temps…

Ziva paya sa commande en esquissant un sourire au vendeur, et se rendit en terrasse pour s'installer, sortir un peu du NCIS lui faisait du bien. Le regard des autres depuis qu'ils avaient appris son mariage était pesant et l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu avec le directeur l'avait épuisée et mise terriblement mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas aimé se justifier devant lui, lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour et pas de convenance. Étrangement le temps était doux pour ce début de mois de décembre, et l'air vivifiant lui faisait un bien fou, faisant voler ses cheveux, lui chatouillant la nuque. Soufflant sur son café -décaféiné- elle grimaça, mais tant pis, rien que de prendre une pause lui faisait du bien. Soudain alors qu'elle sondait les gens, elle découvrit le rabbin de la Synagogue qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter se diriger dans sa direction. L'homme assez âgé, avait un peu de mal à monter les marches. Abandonnant quelques instants, ses affaires sans les quitter de vue, elle alla l'aider.

Ziva : _Rav_, laissez moi vous aider.

Le rabbin, esquissa un sourire à la jeune femme, elle était bien la seule à l'appeler comme ça, habitude prise en Israël.

Rabbin : Shalom Ziva.

Ziva : Shalom.

Ziva aida le vieil homme à prendre place à sa table et alla chercher un autre café, le temps qu'il puisse souffler un peu.

Rabbin : Merci mon enfant.

Ziva : Mais de rien.

Rabbin : Un peu de compagnie vous fera du bien, vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer.

Ziva : Pour être exacte, je prends l'air, _Rav_. Mon mari peut parfois être étouffant.

Rabbin : Votre mari ?

Ziva : Oui, je… la situation est compliqué pour le moment.

Rabbin : Si vous ne m'en avez pas avertie, c'est qu'il n'est pas juif. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas vu de l'été ?

Ziva : Non pas exactement. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai quelques soucis. Je ne peux pas en parler.

Rabbin : Alors parlez-moi de votre mari. Comptez-vous faire un mariage religieux ?

Ziva : Tony… C'est un homme bien, il m'a appris à vivre, à aimer, à découvrir qui je suis et à me respecter en tant que telle. Pour le mariage, il respecte mes croyances, il a même fait l'effort d'apprendre ma langue, mais il ne se convertira pas, Rav.

Rabbin : Il m'a l'air d'être un homme bien malgré ça.

Ziva : Les choses ne sont pas toujours simples entre nous, mais je l'aime. Bénirez-vous notre union ?

Rabbin : Je le ferai avec plaisir, emmenez le à l'office, vendredi soir.

Ziva : D'accord.

Rabbin : C'est bien la première fois que vous vous confiez à moi. Vous êtes tellement secrète Ziva. Toutefois depuis votre retour j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas très bien. Si vous voulez en parler.

Ziva : Je… Je… Je ne préfère pas, Rav… Je tiens à ce que vos nuits restent paisible.

Une bouffée d'angoisse envahie le corps de la jeune femme. Ne sachant que faire, Ziva laissa son regard parcourir la rue et la foule. Avec l'habitude qu'on lui avait enseigné au Mossad et qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois ou deux par le passé. Soudain, elle vit deux policiers en uniforme approcher, la main toute proche de leur arme, l'un deux parlait dans sa radio. Ziva laissa échapper un juron en hébreu, alors que son pouls s'emballait mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position. Les ennuis approchaient à grand pas elle en était certaine, une sorte d'intuition électrifia sa colonne vertébrale et noua son estomac.

Rabin : Voyons surveillez votre langage.

Ziva : Je suis désolé, _Rav_, désolé pour tout.

Ziva se leva en bousculant sa chaise, prête à prendre la fuite, une alarme dans sa tête lui criait de fuir et vite. Pourtant tétanisée, elle était incapable de bouger.

Policier : Madame, ne bougez pas. Levez les mains en l'air, s'il vous plait.

Ziva : Il doit y avoir une erreur, je suis un agent du NCIS.

Rabbin : Ziva, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas _Rav_.

Mais alors que le policier ainsi que son collègue approchèrent, Ziva fit un pas en arrière, la main d'un troisième policier se posa sur son épaule près à lui passer les menottes… Une voiture déboula à l'angle de la rue, une mini rouge. La porte, coté passager s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et une voix celle de Tony se fit entendre.

Tony : Ziva non !

Descendant de voiture, Tony se propulsa vers sa compagne tentant d'éviter le pire.

Policier : Agent David vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Par instinct de survie, la mort envahie une nouvelle fois son cœur comme la dernière fois, la colère aussi. Telle une lionne elle fit pleuvoir les coups sous les yeux du rabbin qui ne comprenait pas trop la situation. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui parlait de son mariage et voilà qu'elle luttait contre les forces de l'ordre. Tony donnait aussi des coups, essayant de protéger sa compagne et son enfant à naitre mais quand un des policiers sortit son arme pour le pointer sur Ziva, Tony se place entre elle et lui. Le coup de feu retentit en écho contre les murs des bâtiments autour.

Tony : Ziva !

Le cri de son compagnon la ramena à la réalité, les forces de la jeune femme se décuplèrent. Rendant coup pour coup, elle attrapa une chaise et s'en servit pour frapper un des policiers qui approchait trop de Tony. Le rabbin se leva de sa chaise et se pencha sur le jeune agent.

Rabbin : Ne bougez pas, ça va aller…

Tony : Ziva…

Le rabbin releva les yeux et découvrit la jeune juive debout, à bout de souffle une lueur meurtrière sur le visage et les quatre policiers qui s'en étaient pris à elle, n'étaient pas en bon état. Deux d'entre eux gisaient sur le sol, gravement blessés, les deux autres rampaient pour s'éloigner d'elle et de sa folie meurtrière, appelant des renforts qui mettraient peu de temps à arriver. Posant d'un seul coup le regard sur son compagnon couvert de sang, elle s'approcha.

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Ca va, ça va… Il faut partir. Tu es en danger.

Ziva : _Rav_, aidez moi. Je vous en conjure.

Rabbin : Il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Ziva : Non.

Un des policiers s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement du couple son arme à la main. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Ziva dégaina et lui tira une balle dans le genou. L'homme s'effondra, criant de douleur.

Rabbin : Qui êtes-vous ?

Ziva : Juste quelqu'un qui a été élevé pour tuer, _Rav_. Je vous l'ai dit par le passé, ma vie est un enfer. Aidez-moi à sauver mon mari et mon enfant.

Le Rabbin décida de venir en aide à la jeune femme. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans son regard. Tous deux aidèrent Tony à se mettre debout et le glissa sur le siège passager, avant que Ziva ne prenne le volant démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Malgré la douleur, Tony tourna la tête vers sa compagne concentrée sur sa route. Elle avait la respiration courte, et heurtée, il pouvait voir le sang battre à toute vitesse le long de sa carotide.

Tony : Ca va ?

Ziva : Je…

Tony : Tu n'aurais pas dû les frapper.

Ziva : Pourquoi ?

Tony : Le Mossad a libellé un mandat d'arrêt international contre toi. Fornell nous a prévenus à temps. Gibbs m'a envoyé de te chercher. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Ziva : Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

Tony : Ziva tu trembles.

Ziva : Laisse moi une minute tu veux.

La jeune femme s'essuya les paumes des mains l'une après l'autre contre son jean essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Tony : Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, Ziva. Respire profondément. Ca va maintenant.

Ziva : Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Tu es blessé et je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait…

Tony : Je sais.

Ziva : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Tony : On se débarrasse de la voiture…

Ziva : Quoi ? Non !

Tony : Pas le choix ! Gibbs, la récupérera. Fais lui confiance !

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà un bon gros chapitre que j'avais particulièrement aimé écrire et qui a fait que la fic est si longue. Il a été le tournant dans mon esprit pour la suite de l'histoire. Ah et puis je viens tout juste d'arriver à 40000 mots dans la nouvelle fic NCIS que je suis entrain d'écrire alors je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui on laisser des reviews. _

Cave de Gibbs, plus tard…

Ziva : Tony, ne m'emmerde pas. L'odeur de ton sang me donne déjà la nausée.

Tony : Tu n'aurais pas du résister aux flics comme ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Ziva : Tony ferme là, s'il te plait. Vraiment, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je ne suis pas médecin.

Tony : Rassure-moi, tu as déjà fait ça ?

Ziva : Oui.

Tony : Qui était l'heureux chanceux ?

Ziva : Moi.

Tony : Mince alors…

Tony attrapa la bouteille de Bourbon de son bras valide et en but une grosse rasade. La situation empirait d'heure en heure, depuis la délivrance de ce mandat d'arrêt. Et étrangement à l'exception du moment où ce policer avait touché Ziva, elle était d'un calme olympien.

Ziva : Doucement sur la bouteille, je ne tiens pas à rester seule.

Prenant son couteau qu'elle avait au préalable nettoyé dans l'alcool, Ziva s'approcha de la plaie de Tony.

Tony : Oh ! Stop ! Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

Ziva : Il faut que je t'enlève la balle avant que tu perds tout ton sang ou que tu fasses une septicémie.

Tony : Ca n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Ziva : Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le choix…. Tony fait un effort… Je vais être malade.

Tony : Justement.

Ziva attrapa brusquement la bouteille et la lui tendit.

Ziva : T'as raison continue à boire, je pourrais travailler tranquille.

Tony : Ziva je suis sérieux.

Ziva : Moi aussi.

Il but une gorgée et elle ouvrit la plaie pour mieux en retirer le bout de métal qui s'y était logé sans en ressortir. Tony poussa un cri qu'elle tenta de stopper en l'embrassant après avoir retiré la balle.

Ziva : Je suis désolé mon amour.

Tony : Je te déteste pour ça.

Ziva : Tu vas encore plus me détester parce qu'il faut que je referme la plaie.

Le téléphone du second de Gibbs se mit à sonner, Tony détacha l'appareil de sa ceinture.

Ziva : Ne répond pas !

Tony : C'est Gibbs.

Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille en grimaçant. Pendant que Ziva continuait à compresser la plaie en attendant de pouvoir terminer les soins de son compagnon.

Tony : Ici, le portable du torturé !

_Gibbs :__ Bon sang Tony ! J'ai eu un rapport du poste de police locale. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Tony : Ziva a réagit à l'instinct. Elle n'a rien. Par contre je peux te dire que la boite à pharmacie de ta marina est pourrie. Un peu de bourbon je ne vais pas aller loin.

_Gibbs :__ D'accord. Fais en sorte qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Tu connais le proverbe. _

Tony : Un pet de papillon déclenche un cyclone ?

_Gibbs :__ On peu dire ça comme ça. _

Tony : Il n'empêche que tu pourrais te soucier un peu plus de moi.

_Gibbs :__ Je suis sur que tu es entre de bonnes mains. _

Tony : Je ne suis pas très d'accord.

_Gibbs :__ Elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

Tony : C'est une façon de voir les choses.

_Gibbs :__ Tenez le coup. Je dois raccrocher. Dis à Ziva qu'il y a du fil de pêche et des aiguilles dans le tiroir._

Tony referma son portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

Ziva : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Tony : Que tu trouveras le nécessaire à torture dans le tiroir.

Ziva : Tiens ça.

Elle lui laissa compresser la plaie et prit le nécessaire le préparant.

Ziva : C'est quoi cette histoire de « pet de papillon » ?

Tony : Un proverbe. Mais si tu essayes de me distraire, pour ce que tu vas faire, parle moi plutôt de Saleem.

Ziva : J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Tony : Fais le. Je suis sûr que tu es capable des deux.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle perça la peau avec l'aiguille, resserrant les bords de la plaie de sa main gauche. Tony ne put que serrer les dents mais il préféra insister, il avait pour une fois l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'était passé et cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Tony : Tout Ziva.

Ziva : Je me suis retrouvé entre ses griffes et il était terriblement en colère, que le Mossad est forcé ses lignes de défense, en même temps j'étais seule et il se moquait ouvertement de moi, mais je n'avais que la mort dans le cœur, et je me suis débattu au possible. Je me fichais de mourir, mais je voulais qu'il me suive dans la mort…

Elle planta une nouvelle fois l'aiguille dans la chair. Mais Tony ignora la douleur, plongé dans le récit de la jeune femme.

Ziva : …Avec ses hommes, il a rapidement prit le dessus sur moi. Il a commencé par les humiliations et les coups, mais je m'en fichais. Je résistais. Il a essayé de faire plier mes défenses pour pouvoir m'interroger, mais j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Alors il m'abandonnait seule dans une pièce vide, dans l'obscurité sans pouvoir bouger entre deux séances d'interrogatoire. J'attendais la mort. J'attendais qu'elle m'emporte, je n'avais rien à perdre…

Encore un point... Ziva essayait de se concentrer sur les points plutôt que sur les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit, la torturant une nouvelle fois.

Ziva : …Et puis une nuit ou une journée je ne serais dire, ton image c'est imposé à moi. Et j'ai combattu avec force Saleem. Il a comprit le changement. Il a essayé de l'utiliser, les coups sont devenus plus sournois, plus violents, mais je luttais mieux même si je savais que j'étais perdue. C'était idiot de ma part, mais plus fort que moi. Comme si une part de moi savait que tu viendrais alors que tu ne savais même pas ce que j'endurais. Je ne voulais pas partir sans m'être excusé pour Michael. Quand tu es arrivé, j'étais tellement au bout du rouleau que j'étais de nouveau résigner à mourir, je n'avais presque plus la force de tenir sur mes jambes, la malnutrition avait eu raison du peu de force qu'il me restait. J'ai terminé.

Pris dans le récit de sa compagne, il ne savait pas si elle parlait des points ou de son histoire. Apparemment elle en avait terminé avec les deux.

Ziva : Ne tire pas trop sur la plaie, sinon je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je n'ai rien pour immobiliser ton épaule alors fait attention.

Tony : Merci.

Ziva : De quoi ?

Tony : Pour les points… et pour l'histoire.

Ziva : Tu devrais dormir un peu, je monte la garde.

Tony : Tu as besoin de repos.

Ziva : Ne discute pas Tony, en plus tu as bu, tu ne serais pas très utilisable.

Tony : Utile !

Ziva : Apparemment tu n'as pas assez bu pour me foutre la paix.

Elle l'aida doucement à descendre du plan de travail et à s'installer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le bruit d'une porte à l'étage se fit entendre. Ziva nerveuse attrapa son arme et réveilla doucement Tony, lui intimant le silence. Tony prit son arme même si il savait qu'en cas de problème il devrait compter sur l'habilité de Ziva, son épaule étant terriblement engourdie et douloureuse. Une silhouette apparue à l'entrée de la cave.

Gibbs : Du calme Ziva, ce n'est que moi.

Ziva : Gibbs, tu aurais du prévenir plus tôt j'aurais pu te tuer.

Gibbs : Tu es déjà assez dans le pétrin, je savais que tu prendrais le temps de m'identifier.

Tony : Hé boss.

Gibbs : Je peux avoir des explications ?

Ziva : Une balle dans l'épaule je l'ai extraite, désolé pour le sang. Cette odeur me rend malade depuis des heures.

Tony : Elle se plaint de l'odeur du sang depuis des heures, elle est pire que McGee.

Gibbs : Je dirais que c'est plutôt à toi qu'elle ressemble pour le moment.

Ziva : Nourriture ?

Elle venait d'indiquer du doigt le sac à provision en papier kraft qu'il tenait au creux de son bras. Dehors le soleil avait déjà décliné derrière l'horizon depuis plus d'une heure et pour la jeune femme la faim commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Elle détestait particulièrement cette sensation.

Gibbs : Non, il vous faut partir immédiatement vous êtes en danger. A mon avis, chacun des membres de l'équipe est suivis par le FBI afin de vous trouver.

Ziva : Nous ne voulions pas te mettre dans les ennuis.

Gibbs : Il est trop tard pour les regrets… Il faut que vous quittiez la ville rapidement.

Tony : Gibbs je ne peux pas conduire et quoi qu'en dise Ziva elle est trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant sans risque.

Ziva : Hé ! Ne juge pas pour moi !

Gibbs : Fermez là tous les deux. Je vous jure qu'une fois tout ça terminé, si vous bossez encore pour moi, il va falloir que ça cesse.

L'agent spécial senior posa son sac en kraft sur l'établie et en sortie le contenu. Il lança à Ziva un rouleau de bande qu'elle attrapa sans difficulté. La jeune femme commença à bander l'épaule de son mari sans vraiment le ménager, elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'il la fasse passer pour une faible femme. Une fois terminé elle approcha de l'établie avec Tony. Gibbs tendit une chemise neuve au jeune agent qui l'enfila avec difficulté avant de laisser Ziva la boutonner pour lui, puis il leur tendit deux chargeurs chacun que Ziva s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche. Il leur donna ensuite deux téléphones portables.

Gibbs : D'après McGee, ils sont intraçable, mais utilisez les le moins possible. Les vôtres…

Les deux jeunes agents s'exécutèrent sans protester et Gibbs les jeta dans un pot d'huile.

Tony : Mais… Gibbs, j'avais des numéros importants dedans.

Ziva : Tu parles de ceux de Lola, Sonia, Nathalie, Jane et j'en passe…

Tony : La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Ziva.

Ziva : C'est la poêle qui se fout du poêlon.

Gibbs : Vous êtes toujours comme ça dans le privé ?

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : (en même temps) Non.

Tony : On a encore besoin de quelques ajustements. Gibbs, ils vont certainement fouiller notre appartement.

Gibbs : C'est très probable.

Tony : Notre album est dans la bibliothèque, entre le Tanakh et la Bible. Ouais je sais… Enfin bon. Nous n'avons pas d'autres copies de ses photos.

Gibbs : Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Ziva : Ils ne doivent pas découvrir la photo de l'enfant…

Tony : Les exemplaires du Tanakh et de la Bible ont aussi une grande valeur.

Gibbs : A l'étage maintenant !

Il pouvait comprendre leur réaction, des gens allaient profaner leur nid d'amour, leur chez eux. Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Leur seule possibilité était de fuir, le temps que les choses s'améliorent. Une fois en haut, il leur intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et tira les rideaux du salon. Ramassant quelque chose sur le sol. Deux petits sacs de voyages, tous deux reconnurent sans difficulté leur sac de voyage cela signifiait pour Ziva que Gibbs avait retrouvé sa voiture. Puis il ramassa un autre petit sac en papier kraft.

Gibbs : Le diner, pour dans la voiture.

Tony : Mais…

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. Réagissant au quart de tour, Ziva sortie son arme et la braqua sur l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon du chef d'équipe. Reconnaissant l'agent du FBI, elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Ziva : Hors de question Gibbs !

Fornell : Vous tueriez l'homme qui a fait en sorte que vous ne soyez pas en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Ziva : Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Il a raison.

Ziva : Comment être sûre qu'il nous conduira pas directement au FBI ?

Fornell : Il va falloir me faire confiance.

Ziva : Désolé, j'ai épuisé mon stock de confiance.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Voyant que sa femme ne plierait pas, Tony se positionna entre elle et Fornell, se retrouvant du coup avec le canon de l'arme dans sa direction.

Tony : Je fais confiance à Gibbs. Il faut qu'on parte, Honey… Maintenant.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et baissa son arme.

Fornell : Je suis garé à l'arrière. Allons-y !

Rengainant son arme, Ziva attrapa son sac et prit le sac de provisions des mains de Gibbs.

Ziva : Merci pour le diner.

TBC

_Le petit bouton review n'est pas très loin, un petit effort :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture… Désolé pour le retard, j'avais négligé qu'on était mardi…_

* * *

En voiture. Le lendemain, midi. 

Tony sur le siège passager, rajusta le miroir du pare soleil pour voir Ziva qui dormait allongée sur la banquette arrière. Ils avaient roulé non stop et à la sortie de D.C., Ziva avait pris le volant, malgré la fatigue, elle avait conduit jusqu'à plus de 3h du mat'. Avant que finalement Fornell reprenne la relève.

Tony : Nouvelle Orléans ? C'est là notre destination ?

Fornell : Pas exactement, on s'arrête à proximité d'une petite ville du nom d'Estelle au sud de la Nouvelle Orléans. Vous y serez en sécurité. Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici. Ouvrez la boite à gants.

Le jeune agent s'exécuta et découvrit une grosse enveloppe marron contenant des documents d'identité. Passeport, carte d'identité, permis de conduire. Cartes bancaire, permis de port d'armes…

Fornell : Cadeau de votre équipe. Ils résisteraient à n'importe quel contrôle d'identité.

Tony sortit les deux passeports et les ouvrit.

Tony : Antoine Jacobson et Ziva Eli-Jacobson. Antoine… McGee va me le payer !

Tony replongea sa main dans l'enveloppe pour en examiner son contenu. Soudain il laissa échapper un rire.

Fornell : Un problème ?

Tony : Non, ils ont juste fait de Ziva, une étudiante… C'est comique.

Et soudain sans vraiment comprendre, il prit un claque derrière la tête avant de découvrir que Ziva était réveillée.

Tony : Oh tiens ! Bonjour chérie, bien dormi ?

Ziva : Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche. J'ai hésité entre te mettre une balle dans la tête ou t'en remettre une dans l'épaule.

Tony : (à Fornell) Elle plaisante. Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?

Ziva : Pas encore décidé.

L'agent du FBI tourna sur un petit chemin de terre battu à peine visible depuis le boulevard qu'ils empruntaient, signe qu'il avait déjà du venir ici. Le chemin devait faire un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver dans un espace dégagé ou trônait un magnifique petit ranch. Fornell gara la voiture devant l'avancée en bois de la maison et coupa le moteur.

Fornell : L'intendante, Madame Lowell doit être ici. Évitez de sortir vos armes. Pour elle, vous êtes simplement les nouveaux locataires, de la demeure des Todd.

Tony : Todd ? Cette maison est à la famille de Kate ?

Fornell : Oui. Gibbs a vu avec ses beaux parents.

Tony : Kate et Gibbs ?

Fornell : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Tony : Mince alors…

Fornell sorti un sachet transparent qui sert habituellement pour les preuves de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

Fornell : Je dois récupérer vos badges et papiers d'identité.

Tony s'exécuta en sortant son portefeuille et le vida de son permis de conduire et de ses papiers d'identité, carte bancaire et autres. Avant de récupérer son alliance à l'intérieur et de la glisser à son doigt puis de la faire rouler machinalement. Ziva tendit sa plaque et ses papiers à Fornell.

Ziva : A peine agent et voici qu'on me retire mon badge.

Fornell : Voilà le topo, agent DiNozzo, vous êtes inspecteur de police, on vous attend lundi matin au poste de la Nouvelle Orléans. De là vous pourrez surveiller que vous n'êtes pas repérer. Vous avez été muté là mais vous étiez autrefois au CBI, le bureau californien d'investigation.

Ziva : Il n'a pas vraiment la tête d'un type de Los Angeles !

Fornell : Pour vous Ziva, une étudiante au département des Études juives à l'université Tulane, elle est assez proche du commissariat sans l'être trop. Vous trouverez le reste des informations dans l'enveloppe. Madame Todd a mit à votre disposition deux voitures. Maintenant sortez.

Tous trois quittèrent la voiture, et l'agent du FBI leur donna leurs bagages comme s'il était un chauffeur de taxi, en effet une femme venait d'apparaitre sur le perron. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, brune les yeux bleues elle semblait respirer une certaine joie de vivre. Elle était impeccable dans son tailleur beige, alors qu'eux deux étaient dans un piteux état après avoir la journée d'hier et voyagé la nuit entière.

Lowell : Bienvenue au ranch « La petite France », monsieur, madame. Madame Todd m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, j'ai préparé les lieux.

Derrière eux, la voiture conduite par Fornell démarra les laissant seuls avec l'intendante.

Tony : Merci de votre accueil. Je suis Antoine Jacobson mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony. Et voici ma femme Ziva.

Lowell : Je suis Solène Lowell, l'intendante du ranch. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

Suivant la femme, à travers le petit ranch, elle leurs montra le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et l'unique chambre, un confort rudimentaire que semblait moyennement apprécier Tony.

Lowell : Désolé du confort, mais d'habitude cette demeure était le pavillon de chasse de monsieur Todd, avant qu'elle ne soit donné à sa fille. Brave petite cette Caitlin, elle adorait le charme de ces lieux. Vous la connaissiez ?

Tony : Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Lowell : J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est morte en héro il y a quatre ans maintenant. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les histoires de famille. Il vous faudra penser à nourrir les chevaux à l'aube, Joshua, le responsable des bêtes, passera demain en fin d'après midi pour vérifier les fers avec le Maréchal-ferrant. Hormis ça, les lieux sont très déserts, vous aurez une tranquillité absolue. Je passe ici, une fois par semaine, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, mon numéro est à coté du téléphone. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore quatre demeures à vérifier. Je me suis permis de faire les courses, par contre j'ignorais que vous étiez juifs pardonnez moi.

Tony : Seulement elle.

Ziva : Ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour tout, madame Lowell.

Lowell : Encore une chose, les clefs des voitures et de la maison sont sur le comptoir dans la cuisine.

Puis elle quitta la demeure, récupérant sa voiture garée à l'arrière de la maison.

Tony : J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

Ziva : Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas à ton gout ?

Tony : Ziva… On est marié maintenant, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Ziva : Hormis que je vais t'avoir dans les pattes pour le reste de ma vie tu veux dire ?

Tony : Oui hormis ça, madame DiNozzo.

Ziva : Jacobson, prends en l'habitude.

Tony : J'aime beaucoup moins. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ziva : Pour être honnête, fatiguée et malade. Comment va ton épaule ?

Tony : Pour être honnête c'est très douloureux.

Ziva : Laisse-moi regarder.

Tony : Ziva, tu es déjà malade.

Ziva : J'ai connue pire, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

La jeune femme s'absenta quelque instant et revint avec une bande et une bouteille d'alcool médical ainsi que quelques compresses.

Ziva : Déshabille-toi.

Tony : Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me donnes ce genre d'ordre.

Ziva : Et moi j'aime te les donner, mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état pour ce genre de jeu.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et il grimaça de douleur sans se plaindre.

Ziva : Tu fais des progrès.

Tony : C'est ça de vivre avec une espionne capable de traverser l'enfer.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit pendant qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise.

Tony : Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Ziva : Elle te manque ?

Tony : Qui donc ?

Ziva : L'agent Todd.

Tony : Parfois oui.

Ziva : Et tu l'as aimé ?

Tony : D'une certaine façon oui.

Ziva resta silencieuse quelques instants le temps de nettoyer la plaie avec le désinfectant. S'assurant que les points étaient nickel. Elle n'était pas médecin, elle le savait, mais lors de sa formation on lui avait appris quelques rudiments de la médecine, comme savoir faire des points par exemple.

Tony : Alors docteur Ziva ?

Ziva : Tu ne vas pas en mourir mais j'ai peur que tu gardes une cicatrice.

Tony : Ca n'en sera que plus sexy pour draguer.

Ziva : Tu cherches à me mettre en rogne ?

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon puisque je n'ai pas pu vous mettre un chapitre hier. J'étais en balade à Royan pour fêter le permis de ma sœur, alors je vous mets un vraiment gros chapitre aujourd'hui. En tout cas comme d'habitude, bonne lecture. _

* * *

NCIS Office.

Gibbs installé à son bureau regardait les bureaux vides de ses deux agents. Apparemment ses deux là ensemble avaient le don de se mettre dans des ennuis inextricables. En se faisant enfermer dans un container, en les laissant jouer un couple de tueur à gages, et plus récemment en laissant Tony aller venger la mort de Ziva. Mariés… Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ? Leurs sentiments cachés sous leurs jeux puérils, il n'avait pas voulu regarder les choses en face, leurs jeux servant bien souvent de soupape de sécurité à la difficulté de leur métier. Puis la disparition de Ziva avait propulsé Tony dans les enfers, tous les signes que la règle n°12 avait été enfreinte mais quoi faire, quand une personne avait souffert autant que ces deux là. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Tony, il savait quel était la douleur ressentie quand on perdait l'être aimé, et le pouvoir de la vengeance. Tony contrairement à lui avait eu la chance de revoir celle qui faisait battre son cœur, bien que terriblement démolie sur le plan psychologique, elle était capable de se reconstruire. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait commencé en cherchant le pardon et en devenant un agent du NCIS pourtant elle n'avait pas pu mettre une croix sur son couple par contre.

McGee : Boss, il vient d'y avoir un rapport de la police militaire signalant le cambriolage de l'appartement de Ziva.

Gibbs : Va-y.

McGee : Seul ?

Gibbs : La Police doit être déjà sur les lieux. Vois ce qu'ils n'auront pas vu.

McGee : Okay.

La présence de Leon Vance approchant de son bureau et intriguait l'agent senior, qui incita McGee à partir d'un signe de tête. Ramassant son sac et son arme, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur, mais Vance l'intercepta, lui demandant de les rejoindre. Sachant pertinemment que Gibbs serrait celui le moins enclin à donner des renseignements.

Vance : Des nouvelles des agents David et DiNozzo ?

Gibbs : Aucune, mais une petite voix m'a dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Vance : Une petite voix ?

Gibbs : Oui.

Vance : Gibbs, agent McGee dans mon bureau.

Quand Vance referma la porte du bureau, il invita les deux agents à s'assoir.

Vance : Gibbs, je tiens autant que vous à ce que Ziva reste au NCIS, elle est un excellent agent. Mais pour ça, je dois avoir quelques renseignements.

Gibbs : Pour la protéger ou pour ne pas perdre la face ?

Vance : Je crois l'avoir prouvé en parlant au directeur David.

Gibbs : Si Ziva n'a rien dit, c'est justement à cause du directeur David. La vie n'a jamais été simple que ce soit pour l'agent DiNozzo ou pour l'agent David-DiNozzo.

Vance : Je connais les liens d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior avec Israël. Ces deux là on mit en péril tout un équilibre en place depuis des années.

McGee : Ils ont juste voulu être un couple.

Vance : Mais comme dans la pièce de Roméo et Juliette, tout ça va finir en tragédie, d'après les rapports de police sur l'arrestation manquée de l'agent David, l'agent DiNozzo semble être complice d'évasion mais surtout il a prit une balle. Tous les hôpitaux des États autour de D.C. ont reçu leurs signalements. Mais je pari que c'est inutile.

Gibbs inclina la tête, sans répondre vraiment à la semi interrogation du directeur. Un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avait parfois le don d'agacer son patron.

Vance : Pourquoi un mariage si rapide ?

Gibbs : La peur de perdre l'autre une nouvelle fois…

Vance : Non, je ne crois pas. Gibbs, le FBI a le dossier, j'ai besoin de renseignements.

Gibbs : Une grossesse et la peur panique de retourner en Israël sont des bons motifs pour se marier.

McGee : En plus de l'amour évidemment.

Vance : (cynique) Génial ! Une tueuse professionnelle bourrée aux hormones ! Elle a déjà fait un carnage dans Washington, j'ai besoin de savoir où ils se trouvent.

Gibbs : Je regrette mais non. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Ziva et Tony ne passeront pas un seul jour en prison ! J'en fais le serment !

Vance : Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais en attendant, je vais vous attribuer deux autres agents. Gibbs, le FBI va fouiller l'appartement du couple DiNozzo aujourd'hui.

Appartement de Ziva David. Base militaire. 

McGee montra sa plaque à l'entrée, puis entra dans la maison. Une femme en uniforme approcha.

Femme : Je peux savoir ce que le NCIS vient faire sur un simple cambriolage.

McGee : Et vous êtes ?

Femme : Lieutenant Clarissa Alessandrelli. CID.

McGee : L'appartement est celui de…

Clarissa : Ziva David. Il lui a été attribué quand elle est rentrée d'Israël. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vit pas ici.

McGee : Je sais.

Clarissa : Dites-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

McGee : Est-ce que quelque chose a été volé ?

Clarissa : Je l'ignore. Tout a été fouillé, mais à part deux trois vêtements, il n'y a absolument rien ici. Comme si personne n'y vivait. Et à l'entrée de la base, on m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas venue depuis deux bonnes semaines.

McGee : Parce qu'elle vivait chez son mari.

Clarissa : Qui aurait le courage de faire un cambriolage sur une base militaire ?

McGee : Surement quelqu'un qui cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Appartement de Tony et Ziva. 

L'équipe du FBI dirigé par une femme du nom de Tamara Johannsen fractura la porte pour entrer, les cinq agents travaillant sous ses ordres investirent le salon arme au poing, visitant pièce après pièce.

Fornell : Tu n'aurais pas pu simplement demander la clef au gardien de l'immeuble ?

Tamara : Et prendre le risque qu'ils puissent fuir si ils avaient été là ?

Fornell : Ils ? Il me semblait que le mandat ne concernait que l'agent David-DiNozzo.

Fornell observa chacun des quatre autres membres de l'équipe, trois hommes, Michael Jones, Georges Lincoln, Thom Smith et une femme, Livie Epstein, revenir vers leur chef d'équipe.

Jones : L'appartement est désert, ils ont pris la fuite, patronne.

Un bruit dans la cuisine se fit entendre et chacun ressortie son arme.

Tamara : Jones, Fornell avec moi.

Ils fouillèrent la pièce mais ne découvrirent rien.

Tamara : Cherchez des indices, mais restez sur vos gardes, la fugitive est dangereuse.

Fornell : N'exagère rien.

Tamara : Deux des quatre policiers qu'elle a agressé sont à l'hôpital. Le troisième ne pourra plus travailler pendant des mois, et le dernier a les deux bras dans le plâtre et il peut s'estimer heureux en comparaison des autres.

Gibbs : (arrivant) Parce qu'elle s'est sentie menacé. L'agent David-DiNozzo n'est en rien un traitre.

Tamara : Agent Gibbs, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Fornell : Il en a le droit si, l'appartement est aux noms de ses deux agents.

Gibbs : De plus à cause du FBI, vous pourriez avoir un autre mort sur la conscience.

Tamara : Une autre personne vit-elle ici ?

Gibbs : On peut dire ça.

Tamara : Son nom ?

Gibbs : Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Tamara : Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Gibbs : Non.

Gibbs tendait de gagner du temps pour trouver l'album photo du regard, pendant que les agents fouillaient pièce après pièce. La femme était entrain de parcourir la bibliothèque avec un homme. Et Gibbs se rendit compte que dans quelques minutes, ils trouveraient l'album. Les deux agents parcourant les livres les feuilletaient un à un, en faisant tomber à terre une grande partie.

Epstein : Patronne, je ne peux pas tout traduire, il y a pas moins d'une douzaine de langues différentes dans cette bibliothèque.

Gibbs : Neuf.

Tamara : Quoi neuf ?

Gibbs : Il doit y avoir neuf langues, c'est le nombre qu'il en parle à eux deux.

Tamara : Qu'est ce que tu distingues ?

Epstein : En anglais, beaucoup de roman, des études sur le cinéma, le judaïsme pour les nuls, l'hébreu pour les nuls…

Fornell : Surement à DiNozzo.

Gibbs : C'est probable.

Epstein : Des livres sur notre système juridique…

Gibbs : Ziva voulait devenir citoyenne américaine.

Tamara : Ou nous infiltrer, plus en profondeur.

Epstein : Une encyclopédie sur les armes à feu. En italien, des guides touristiques, des romans d'espionnage. Il y a des livres de théories économiques, le Talmud… Je continu de regarder.

Lincoln : C'est étrange pourquoi les DVD sont-ils rangés de manière aussi désordonnés, les films d'action sont mélangés avec des comédies romantiques.

Gibbs : Parce qu'ils sont rangés par ordres alphabétiques des réalisateurs. Apparemment vous n'avez pas assez étudié le profil de mon agent, docteur Lincoln.

Tamara : Agent Gibbs, revenons à nos moutons, ce Capitaine Jack Sparrow, où est-il ?

Gibbs esquissa un sourire avant de siffler fortement. Dans la cuisine le même bruit que plus tôt se fit entendre et Tamara posa la main sur son arme prête à dégainer. L'animal quitta la cuisine avant de s'approcher de Gibbs pour se frotter à sa jambe en ronronnant.

Gibbs : Agent Johannsen, Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Tamara : Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Gibbs : Non. Cet animal doit rester en vie, je vais chercher son nécessaire, il vient avec moi.

Tamara : Pourquoi personne n'a vu cet animal ?

Gibbs : Parce qu'il dort dans le placard d'en haut.

_**Flashback**_

_Tony :__ Mince, le pauvre, tel le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, la pauvre bête est coincée dans sa boite. Une lourde malédiction risque de peser sur lui._

_McGee :__ Tony, c'est un chat._

_Tony :__ Mais il est sur le bureau de Ziva. _

_McGee :__ Le pauvre…_

_Ziva :__ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Tony :__ A toi de nous le dire, officier David._

_Ziva observa son bureau intrigué, la boite de transport beige contenait un jeune chat, un siamois, l'animal faisait les cents pas dans l'espace étroit. A coté trônait un sac de courses en papier kraft contenant de la nourriture, deux gamelles et quelques jouets. _

_Tony :__ Je crois que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow est ton nouvel ami._

_Ziva :__ Quoi ce truc ? C'est hors de question, reprend-le._

_Tony :__ Ce n'est pas moi._

_McGee :__ Moi non plus. _

_Gibbs :__ (arrivant) Ziva, conduit cet animal chez toi, et restes-y ! Tu as besoin de repos et lui de faire ta connaissance. _

_**Flashback end**_

Gibbs se dirigea vers la cuisine et Tamara fit signe à l'agent Fornell de le suivre pour le surveiller.

Fornell : (tout bas) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Gibbs : (chuchotant) Je dois récupérer l'album de photo.

Fornell : Il est trop tard, je ne peux pas m'approchez de la bibliothèque, mes supérieurs m'ont retiré la tête de l'équipe, à cause des liens que j'ai avec toi.

Hors de la cuisine, une voix se fit entendre. Et Gibbs savait que cette fois, il était trop tard.

Tamara : Livie, traduis moi ça.

La chef d'équipe, une grande blonde aux jambes interminables tendit un très vieux livre relié de cuir. La jeune Livie prit l'ouvrage avec précaution se doutant de sa valeur pour en avoir vu que très peu d'exemplaires. Elle le feuilleta avec précaution.

Livie : C'est le Tanakh, cet exemplaire est vraiment très ancien, il a beaucoup de valeur.

Tamara : Tanakh ?

Livie : La bible hébraïque.

Lincoln : Que fait un album photo entre une très vieille bible chrétienne en latin et une vieille bible hébraïque. Ses deux ouvrages ont de la valeur. Si cet album est là il doit avoir une certaine valeur sentimentale…

L'agent Georges Lincoln, psychologue criminelle de l'équipe tira l'album et l'ouvrit.

Gibbs : (tout bas) Et merde.

Lincoln : Euh, Tamara, je crois qu'il faut que tu vois ça.

Tournant l'album, il lui exposa l'échographie, en colère, Tamara Johannsen se tourna vers l'agent du NCIS pour avoir plus d'explications.

Tamara : Vous saviez que votre agent était enceinte ?

Gibbs : Elle m'en avait avertie en effet. Mais je ne pense pas que tomber enceinte soit interdit par la Constitution.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS Office. Morgue. 16h00.

Gibbs entra avec la boite à chat dans la morgue alors que Ducky était entrain de ranger un cadavre dans un des nombreux tiroirs.

Ducky : Ah Jethro c'est toi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Celui-ci désignait la boite de couleur beige que l'agent senior posait maintenant sur une des tables d'autopsie.

Gibbs : L'animal de compagnie des DiNozzo.

Ducky : C'est celui que tu as offert à Ziva à son retour de l'enfer.

Gibbs : Oui. Qui a hérité du doux nom de Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Ducky : Une idée à Tony.

Gibbs : Oui, Ziva ne voulait pas de ce chat. Mais quand elle apprendra qu'il a fait peur à des agents du FBI.

Ducky : Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Gibbs : Jack a élu domicile dans le placard le plus haut de la cuisine des deux…

Ducky : Tu n'es pas là pour parler du chat, n'est ce pas ?

Gibbs : J'ai échoué. Le FBI ne devait pas apprendre pour le bébé et je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer la seule chose qui avait de la valeur pour Ziva et DiNozzo.

Ducky : Serait-ce l'album photo dont Abby m'a parlé. Abby a dit aussi qu'il y avait la vie complète de Tony et Ziva à l'intérieur.

Gibbs : Cet album photo a plus de valeur aux yeux de ses deux là que les ouvrages entre lesquels il était rangé.

Ducky : Quels ouvrages ?

Gibbs : Une très vieille bible en latin du 18ème siècle et un Tanakh assez ancien aussi.

Ranch « La Petite France ». 1h00.

Allongée dans son lit, Ziva écoutait le vent souffler, des larmes qu'elle luttait pourtant pour retenir s'échappèrent malencontreusement de ses yeux. Se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux faire de mourir là-bas en Somalie, elle se laissa envahir par le chagrin qui jusque là était retenu par la seule force de sa volonté. Elle avait tout gâché, sa vie, la carrière de Tony, et probablement la vie de l'enfant qu'elle portait si elle ne mourrait pas avant. Elle savait que son père ne la lâcherait pas et la tuer sur le territoire américain ne lui poserait pas de problème. A coté d'elle elle entendait la respiration lente et profonde de son mari qui dormait comme un loir, quittant le lit sans faire de bruit, elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre les chevaux s'agiter dans l'écurie. Se servant une tasse de café qu'elle venait de préparer machinalement, elle la versa dans l'évier.

Tony : C'est une façon de consommer le café.

Ziva : Tu sais très bien que le médecin m'a interdit d'en boire.

Tony : Alors pourquoi en as-tu fais ?

Elle se tourna vers son mari et haussa les épaules, pourquoi elle en avait fait ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que le médecin lui avait interdit la caféine, son corps ayant déjà subit assez de stress. Elle ne voulait pas être mère, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas non plus sacrifier ce petit miracle.

Tony : Parle-moi, Ziva. Je vois bien que tu as peur.

Ziva : Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte que tu le penses.

Tony : Je l'ai toujours su. Mais je t'ai épousé toi tout entière, avec tes peurs, tes démons, ton caractère… Tout.

Ziva : Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Tony : Viens là.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, mais elle était comme statufiée, incapable de prendre une décision.

Ziva : J'ai gâché ta vie.

Tony : Bien au contraire. Tu lui as donné un sens. Et tu vas faire de moi le plus heureux des papas.

Ziva : Un bébé ! C'est de la folie douche !

Tony : Douce ! Et maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir, demain j'ai du travail, et toi tu as une mission.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Tony : Une étudiante se doit d'avoir une garde robe.

Ziva : Quoi ? Non !

Tony : Ziva il va falloir apprendre à prendre du temps pour toi, même si on retourne au NCIS demain, les autres vont te ménager mais ta susceptibilité va en prendre un coup. Et puis tu n'as comme habit que ce que tu as dans ton sac de voyage, ça fait léger.

Commissariat. Nouvelle Orléans. 9h00.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Tony retrouva l'ambiance de son ancien commissariat à Baltimore, avec un petit quelque chose de… français. Le commissariat était bondé, dans un va et vient bruyant, soudain un homme noir à la carrure imposante haussa la voix.

Homme : Smith, Adams, je veux vos rapports sur mon bureau dans 10 minutes ! Quelqu'un a vu le nouvel inspecteur ?

Tony : Je crois que c'est moi. Lieutenant Antoine Jacobson.

Homme : Suivez-moi.

Tony s'exécuta et fut soulagé du silence quand l'homme referma la porte de son bureau.

Homme : Je suis le capitaine Arthur Nielsen. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Comme on dit vous tombez à pique. Je manque cruellement de personnel.

Tony : Et je suis là pour ça.

Nielsen : J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous venez de Los Angeles. Pourquoi demander à venir ici ?

Tony : Pour Tulane, monsieur.

Nielsen : Je vous demande pardon ?

Tony : L'université.

Nielsen : Oui ça je suis au courant que Tulane est notre université du coin.

Tony : Ziva… ma femme y étudie.

Nielsen : D'accord. Votre dossier mentionne que vous avez prit une balle dans l'épaule, dans une guerre de gang alors que vous sortiez d'un restaurant avec votre femme.

Tony : Exact. Après ça, Ziva a décrété de changer d'air. Elle a préféré partir loin de sa communauté, elle ne voulait plus rester à L.A.

Nielsen : Et bien, elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère ! On verra ça au barbecue samedi.

Tony : Je vous demande pardon ?

Nielsen : Une tradition, quatre fois dans l'année sont organisés des barbecues avec tous les collègues et leurs familles. Cette fois ça tombe le 4 décembre, donc Samedi. La fête commence à 11h chez moi. Pour les détails, vous verrez avec votre partenaire.

Tony : Bien.

Nielsen : Vous parlez français ?

Tony : Italien et espagnol, un peu d'hébreu.

Nielsen : Il va falloir vous mettre au français, mais l'italien fera l'affaire pour le moment. Votre partenaire parle parfaitement le français. D'ailleurs elle ne va pas tarder.

Tony : Elle ?

Nielsen : Ca vous pose un problème ?

Tony : Non aucun, deux de mes anciennes partenaires étaient des femmes.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Et maintenant la suite… Désolé au tour d'avant d'avoir coupé au milieu de la scène mais je n'avais pas le choix, la scène était trop longue… Dns tous les cas, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez moins.

* * *

_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune femme assez étrange, on aurait dit une adolescente, à l'exception de son holster d'épaule qui cachait pourtant assez bien son arme de service sous une veste de cuir noir cintré. Il l'observa un peu mieux, rousse, les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant portaient une mèche bleue lui donnant un air rebelle, des yeux noirs. Elle portait un jean et une paire de converse qui semblait avoir vécue, et un haut bleu disposé sur un autre de couleur rouge. Elle tenait également dans ses mains une pile de rapport, ainsi qu'un livre. A vue de nez Tony jugea qu'elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante cinq, plus surement un mètre soixante deux.

Rousse : Hé boss, désolé du retard, j'étais… aux archives.

Elle s'approcha et posa nonchalamment sa pile de dossier sur le bureau. Le livre qui était posé chuta sur le sol. Elle voulu le ramasser mais Tony fut plus rapide et elle se laissa tomber sur la deuxième chaise à coté de l'italien.

Tony : Disparition, par Thom E. Gemcity.

Rousse : Vous l'avez lu ?

Tony : Pas celui là.

Rousse : Thom E. Gemcity. Ce type est absolument génial… J'adore la relation entre Lisa et Tommy… C'est… Terriblement frustrant… L'auteur les a laissés dans une situation…

Nielsen : Claudia !

Claudia : D'accord je me tais ! Au faite je ne me suis pas présenté, Claudia Shou'al !

Elle lui tendit la main en relevant le buste, il l'accepta en se disant qu'un jour il fallait qu'il présente cette fille à McGee.

Tony : Antoine Jacobson mais tu peux m'appeler Tony. Tu sembles bien jeune pour faire partie de la police.

Nielsen : Faites attention, cette petite chose, est bien plus calée qu'on ne le pense en la voyant.

Claudia : J'ai un master en informatique et un en science sociale.

Nielsen : Le tout au MIT, mais elle préfère fouiner dans les archives pour les informatiser…

Claudia s'épousseta l'épaule encore couverte de poussière.

Claudia : Seulement en attendant d'avoir un partenaire. J'en ai marre de jouer au cyber policier.

Nielsen : Claudia, ton vœu est exaucé, voici ton nouveau partenaire.

Claudia : Sérieux ? Génial !

Tony esquissa un sourire, cette jeune femme semblait être un parfait mélange d'Abby et McGee. L'excentricité, le génie, et un cœur de lion. Il allait l'apprécier. Mais soudain son regard se posa sur le médaillon que portait la jeune femme. En forme de cercle celui-ci était incrusté d'une étoile de David et de divers autres petits symboles. Claudia posa la main sur son collier et posa un regard sceptique sur l'italien devant elle.

Claudia : Mon médaillon vous pose un problème ?

Tony : Non, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais vu d'étoile de David ainsi.

Claudia : Parce que c'est un sceau de Salomon, vous n'aurez qu'à faire une recherche sur Google pendant que je termine ma journée aux archives.

Puis elle se leva, récupéra son livre et quitta la pièce.

Tony : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Nielsen : Non, dans deux minutes elle ne vous en voudra plus, elle est parfois impulsive mais c'est un bon officier. Vous serez juste son premier partenaire, vous aller devoir lui apprendre le métier.

Tony : Génial, une bleue…

Nielsen : N'oublie pas qu'elle est bien plus intelligente que nous deux réunis.

Tony : Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Nielsen : 26 ans. Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, et ensuite je vous déposerais aux archives, vous bosserez là-bas en attendant le rétablissement de votre épaule.

Salle des archives. 12h00.

Claudia : A table ! Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Tony : Je regrette je dois rejoindre Ziva, je ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, elle finit par ruminer quelque chose qu'elle doit oublier.

Claudia fronça les sourcils en posant le regard sur son nouveau partenaire, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait et à le voir ainsi, elle comprit qu'elle n'en serait pas plus. Tony était à l'ordinateur tapant les dernières informations qu'elle lui avait donné pour l'archivage avant de fermer le dossier et de se lever.

Tony : Une prochaine fois.

Claudia : Okay. Tu me la présenteras ?

Tony : Qui ?

Claudia : Ta femme ! Pas le Pape !

Tony : Au barbecue oui. De toute façon elle va me faire une crise de jalousie quand je vais lui apprendre que ma collègue est une femme, alors…

Claudia : Oh, elle n'a pas à être jalouse. Je… Comment dire… On chasse sur le même terrain toi et moi, enfin même si toi, tu es hors compétition.

Tony : Oh, je vois.

Claudia : Ca te pose un problème ?

Tony : Aucun. Du moment que tu me laisses ma femme.

Claudia : Adjugé.

Restaurant. 13h00.

Marchant rapidement jusqu'au restaurant, Tony posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et prit place.

Tony : Désolé pour le retard, Claudia m'a… enfin passons.

Ziva : Claudia ?

Tony : Ma partenaire.

Ziva : Ta… partenaire…

Tony : Tu pensais que j'allais travailler seul ?

Ziva : Non mais…

Tony : Ziva ? Un problème ?

Ziva : Non, je suis désolé. Excuse moi, il faut que je…

Elle se leva précipitamment mais Tony l'intercepta par le bras et se leva pour la prendre dans les bras.

Tony : Parle moi, ne me fuis pas, s'il te plait.

Ziva : C'est juste que je n'avais pas prit en compte que… Je suis désolé… Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ses fichus hormones.

Tony : J'en ai l'impression, ça fait deux fois que tu t'excuses. Maintenant laisse moi parler. Respire. Bien, ça va mieux ?

Ziva : Oui.

Elle se rassit à table et inspira profondément.

Tony : Claudia n'est absolument pas mon genre de femme, et puis elle est toute jeune. A peine 26 ans.

Ziva : Et c'est l'âge que j'avais quand je suis arrivé au NCIS.

Tony : C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais si jeune. Tu as faim ?

Ziva : Je meurs de faim.

Tony : Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné !

Ziva : Peut être parce que c'est toi qui as voulu garder ce bébé.

Tony : Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça ?

Ziva : J'aimerais oui.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva: Tu as dit que tu voulais garder ce bébé, mais tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi. Je, tu n'as… Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de dire c'est frustrant.

Tony : Ziva, je sais que tu as peur. Et…

Ziva : Tony ! Stop ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux ce bébé ?

Tony : Je t'aime, Ziva.

Ziva : Mais ça ne suffit pas pour un bébé.

Tony : D'accord.

Il lui posa une main sur la joue, et croisa son regard plein de terreur.

Tony : Je sais que tu as grandi dans un monde qui a essayé de faire de toi une arme de guerre. Tu en gardes d'ailleurs chacun des stigmates. Regarde-toi. Regarde notre relation. Rien que l'idée de vivre en couple te terrifiait. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois capable de fidélité.

Ziva : Alors le bébé c'est pour ça ? Pour être sûr de me garder près de toi !

Tony : Bien sûr que non. Ce bébé c'est une part de nous, quelque chose que nous avons conçu ensemble, dans ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

Ziva : Le sexe ?

Tony : Je pensais plutôt à l'amour, mais le sexe c'est pas mal non plus. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas prête pour un bébé. Et je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, ton corps n'est pas prêt pour ça, et ne me dit pas le contraire. J'ai vu les marques sur ton corps, celles que tu caches à Gibbs, et même celles invisibles que tu essayes de me cacher. Je te connais par cœur Ziva.

Ziva : Tu ne connais pas tout de moi… Tu ne connais pas grand-chose de mon passé, de ma vie. Je serais capable de faire du mal au bébé, s'il le fallait.

Tony : Bien sûr que non.

Ziva : Tu n'en sais rien.

Tony : Une espionne doit avoir une certaine faculté d'adaptation, non ?

Ziva : Je ne suis plus une espionne.

Tony : Je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Avoir une dizaine de gosses.

Ziva : Là tu rêves ! Celui là est là mais il sera le dernier !

Tony : On verra ça. Et si nous commandions ? Je dois bientôt retourner travailler. Restaurant français, je te laisse passer la commande.

Ziva : Tu prends des risques.

Tony : J'adore le danger. Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta matinée ?

Ziva : Du shopping. Je t'ai acheté deux trois trucs… un flic se doit d'avoir une garde robe.

Tony : (serrant les dents) Ziva…

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre, chapitre quand tu nous tiens… Bas, je vais arrêter mes idioties vous préférez certainement le lire. Alors bonne lecture. Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait super méga plaisir et me motive dans mon écriture de ma prochaine fic tiva !_

* * *

FBI Head Quarter. J Edgar Hoover Building. 

Tamara Johannsen entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de réunion où ses deux agents, Livie Epstein et Georges Lincoln travaillaient depuis des jours déjà sur des documents récupérés à l'appartement du couple DiNozzo. Et autant dire que la chef d'équipe s'impatientait. Elle voulait des résultats rapidement. Elle savait qu'en temps qu'espionne, Ziva avait la capacité de disparaitre assez rapidement, certes marié à un américain, ça pourrait lui prendre plus de temps. Mais elle n'aimait pas parier sur une femme enceinte. Elles sont trop imprévisibles.

Tamara : Alors ?

Lincoln : Tamara. Laisse nous travailler un peu.

Tamara : Dites-moi ce que vous avez.

Epstein : La plupart des documents ne sont pas vraiment utile. Mais la barrière des langues nous fait ralentir. Les dominantes sont l'anglais, l'italien et l'hébreu, ça doit être les langues qu'ils ont en commun.

Lincoln : Il y a des listes de provisions, des papiers administratifs israéliens et américains. Mais le plus intéressant c'est ce cahier là.

Le psychologue de l'équipe prit le cahier sur lequel Livie et lui travaillaient. Il s'agissait d'un petit cahier d'écolier assez épais avec une couverture verte.

Lincoln : Il s'agit d'un journal intime celui de Ziva David, il est rédigé en arabe, ce qui nous donne un peu de fil à retordre. Elle ne devait pas vouloir que son mari le lise.

Epstein : Le niveau de langue utilisé est compliqué, et la nervosité de l'agent David en l'écrivant complique un peu plus la lecture.

Tamara : Des informations utiles dedans ?

Lincoln : Pas de celles que tu voudrais mais j'en ai appris un peu plus sur la psyché l'agent David. Il en ressort une grande souffrance. Cette femme est torturée et a du mal à trouver un équilibre.

Epstein : Elle raconte la souffrance qu'elle a vécue pendant ses mois de torture. Elle raconte qu'elle a tenue pour eux, elle ne pouvait pas les trahir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le trahir.

Lincoln : Ce journal est une thérapie, à travers lui elle essaye de se reconstruire. Elle veut comprendre pourquoi ses collègues lui ont fait autant confiance.

Epstein : Ces mots sont durs.

Lincoln : Elle aime sans savoir aimer. Elle n'arrive pas à mettre des limites. Pour preuve, elle a gardé tous les petits mots doux que l'agent DiNozzo lui avait écrits. Depuis son retour de Somalie, elle a mit du temps, à lui parler, elle raconte la profondeur de ce qu'elle ressentait quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, il l'aime. Pourquoi il a toujours assuré ses arrières alors qu'elle l'a trahi mainte fois. Elle parle aussi de Jack Sparrow, le chat pas le personnage.

Tamara : J'avais compris.

Epstein : Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, il dort en haut du vaisselier.

Tamara : Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intéressant pour les retrouver.

Lincoln : Au contraire, dans les pages où elle parle du chat, elle semble avoir trouvé un équilibre précaire, elle semble plus heureuse. Et puis elle découvre sa grossesse, et là tout redevient tourmenté, elle raconte qu'elle avait pris rendez vous pour avorter. Mais il l'en a empêcher. Elle raconte qu'elle avait envie de le tuer, de mourir, elle souffrait tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne pourra pas suivre sa grossesse sans soins médicaux.

Tamara : Ca c'est une information intéressante.

Lincoln : Pas sûr, elle n'a aucun instinct maternel, elle se fiche de l'enfant. Elle sacrifiera son enfant pour protéger son compagnon.

Fornell : (arrivant) Mais DiNozzo ne sacrifiera ni sa femme, ni son enfant.

Epstein : Fornell a raison, patron, et si on retrouve cette femme, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Son père a mis sa tête à prix.

Tamara : On doit faire ce pourquoi on est payé Livie, le reste ne nous regarde pas.

Epstein : Mais l'enfant qu'elle porte n'a rien demander lui.

Tamara : Tobias, toi qui les connais bien, que peux-tu me dire sur l'équipe au complet et leur dynamique ?

Fornell : Je peux te dire qu'au-delà d'être une équipe, ses six là sont une famille. Ils ont même fait Thanksgiving ensemble.

Tamara : Un maillon faible ?

Fornell : Aucun. Et ceux sont des petits génies. S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve on ne les retrouvera pas.

Tamara : Leur point faible est qu'ils sont une famille justement. L'un va craquer et prendre contact. Il faut maintenir la surveillance.

Fornell : Ne sous estime pas leur esprit de corps, Tamara. Un corps, une tête. Je mise tout sur Gibbs.

Tamara : Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas avec eux, toi ?

Tulane University. Le lendemain. 8h30. 

Elle gara son véhicule sur le parking et regarda l'immense bâtiment, bien décidé à affronter ses peurs. L'université… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à y mettre les pieds un jour, tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de sa vie, elle l'avait appris au Mossad, et à travers ses nombreuses missions à travers le monde. Mais pas dans une université et encore moins dans une université américaine. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça… Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait inscrite dans une prestigieuse université privé. Coupant le moteur, elle s'assura bien avoir son arme sur elle, puis attrapa son sac et ses cahiers posés sur le siège passager. Avant de prendre une direction pour trouver le département des Études juives. Au moins elle ne serait pas trop déboussolée par le sujet. Abby et McGee aurait pu la propulser dans un univers qui la dépassait plus que le reste. Toutefois elle savait que pour le bien de sa couverture, elle devrait quand même travailler dure. Après tout, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à cette traque qui depuis moins d'une semaine lui pourrissait la vie, ou alors, elle pourrait oublier un peu la souffrance, la colère, et la douleur. Essayer de redevenir insouciante, comme elle l'avait surement été un jour, dans le passé, quand elle jouait sur une plage en Israël avec sa sœur et son frère… Frère qu'elle avait tué. Elle avait son sang sur les mains. Mais Ari était comme Eli David, il était des tueurs… Ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle ne voulait plus être, et ce que son enfant ne sera jamais. Non ça, elle s'en fit la promesse, elle ferait son possible pour que son enfant vive dans l'insouciance d'une vie simple et heureuse. Quittant l'habitacle protecteur de sa voiture, elle glissa les clefs dans son sac et prit la direction des bâtiments. Après plusieurs minutes, à demander son chemin, elle arriva enfin à destination. Frappant à la porte, elle attendit une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Mince il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle était un agent du NCIS après tout ! La porte s'ouvrit enfin, une femme d'un certain âge lui ouvrit, et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Femme : Mademoiselle Jacobson ?

Ziva : Madame Eli-Jacobson.

Femme : Pardonnez-moi. Je suis le professeur Serena Fineltin, directrice du département des Études Juives. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans mon département. Je vous en pris prenez place.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau, Ziva posa son sac à ses pieds et ses cahiers sur ses genoux, attendant la suite.

Serena : Je dois dire que je suis surprise de votre arrivée si tard dans le semestre.

Ziva : Je ne pouvais plus rester à Los Angeles, pas après que mon mari est pris une balle dans l'épaule. Et puis je dois dire que je voulais poursuivre mes études dans ce cursus.

Serena : D'accord, alors, je ne sais pas trop où en est votre niveau d'hébreu, mais il s'agit d'un cours obligatoire dans le cursus. Je vois que vous êtes juive donc vous devez le parler un minimum.

Ziva : Oui, en quelque sorte.

Serena : Vous l'écrivez aussi ?

Ziva : Oui.

Ziva se tu et préféra ne rien dire, comment lui avouer qu'elle le parlait couramment puisqu'il s'agissait de sa langue maternel. Pour eux, elle était une juive saoudienne, réfugiée politique, sachant que les juifs sont interdits de séjour en Arabie saoudite. Qui avait migré alors enfant avec ses parents en Irak avant d'avoir rejoint il y a une dizaine d'année, les États-Unis.

Serena : Je vais demander à un de nos professeurs d'évaluer votre niveau, suivez moi.

Ziva ramassa ses affaires et suivit la veille femme au travers les couloirs de la faculté, lui faisant une rapide descriptif des lieux en même temps. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une salle, un tout petit amphithéâtre, où se trouvait une petite dizaine de personnes au maximum.

Serena : Shalom Martin.

Martin : Shalom professeur.

Martin Sandman était un élève de dernière année qui donnait des cours d'hébreu pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Ici il animait un cours de niveau intermédiaire à un certain nombre d'élèves de sixième année.

Serena : J'aimerais que tu fasses une évaluation de son niveau d'hébreu à cette jeune femme, à la fin de ton cours.

Ziva n'écoutait que d'une oreille, son regard posé sur le tableau blanc couvert d'inscriptions au feutre de couleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une petite fille qui devait résoudre une leçon simple de grammaire. Elle appréciait de revoir comme ça, sa langue sur le tableau. Elle secoua la tête, bon sang, la grossesse, semblait la rendre vraiment nostalgique de son enfance. Soudain, elle cessa d'écouter les deux professeurs et se dirigea vers le tableau, posant ses cahiers sur le bureau elle saisit le feutre noir et se mit à corriger. Le stylo glissait sur le tableau quand elle rédigeait les caractères hébraïque, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit sa langue.

Martin : Je crois, professeur qu'on vient d'avoir une bonne idée du niveau d'hébreu de cette étudiante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une israélienne devant les yeux.

Ziva se pétrifia sur place et se tourna face aux deux professeurs, reposant le stylo, elle ramassa ses affaires.

Ziva : Je… C'est juste que enfants nous utilisions pratiquement exclusivement l'hébreu à la maison.

Martin : Bien, prenez place…

Ziva : Ziva.

Martin : D'accord Ziva.

Serrant ses cahiers contre elle, Ziva observa la salle quelques instants, il y avait bien de la place devant. Mais elle avisa une jeune femme de type arabe au fond de la salle, de longs cheveux noirs et un joli visage, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Ziva prit place et sortie quelques stylos de son sac avant d'ouvrit un cahier.

Fille : Salut, je suis Leïla.

Ziva : Ziva.

Leïla : J'adore ce que tu as fait au tableau. Si seulement je pouvais maitriser l'hébreu aussi bien que toi. Mais je peine déjà avec l'anglais…

Ziva : Oui je connais ça. Cette langue est tellement…

Leïla : Oui. Tu es nouvelle, tu dois connaitre personne. Ca te dit d'aller boire un café à la fin du cours.

Ziva : Si tu as le temps d'attendre la fin de mon évaluation.

Leïla : Oui, je ne reprends pas les cours avant l'après midi.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant je travail dans un camping et j'ai peu de jour de repos. Enfin je vais quand même essayer de poster à chaque fois que je suis en repos mais si mon temps est extrêmement limité. En tout cas, bonne lecture. _

PJ's Coffee. 10h15.

Ziva entra dans le café, en réajustant sa lanière de sac, tout en continuant sa conversation téléphonique. Des dizaines d'étudiants s'y trouvaient, certains discutant, d'autres travaillant. Elle repéra bien vite, la jeune femme qu'elle était venue voir. Celle-ci était installée, à une table près de la grande vitre. Ziva s'approcha de la table et Leïla se leva pour l'accueillir.

Ziva : (dans son téléphone) Oui, moi aussi, écoute il faut que je te laisse, je viens d'arriver… Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis elle raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. Les deux femmes s'installèrent à la table, Leïla esquissa un sourire timide.

Leïla : Petit ami jaloux ?

Ziva : Mari envahissant.

Leïla : J'ai dû commander sans toi, ses américains sont… Je ne devrais pas dire de mal de ce pays qui m'a accueilli mais, ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre.

Ziva : Encore une fois je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Et pourtant, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'en épouser un. Comme quoi il ne faut jurer de rien.

Leïla : En effet. D'où es-tu originaire ?

Ziva : Arabie Saoudite.

Leïla : En effet. Mais ce n'est pas là-bas que tu as appris l'hébreu. Tes parents n'auraient pas prit le risque…

Ziva : Oui, ma famille a fuit en Irak quand j'avais 10 ans. Et toi d'où es-tu ?

Leïla : Palestine. Ma mère et ma tante ont réussi à me faire quitter le pays quand elles ont appris ma conversion au judaïsme pour éviter la colère de mon père.

Ziva : Pourquoi ici et pas en Israël ?

Leïla : Pour ne pas déshonorer ma famille. Ceux sont des fervents musulmans. Mon père pense que je suis ici pour mes études, ce qui n'est pas faux en soit. Mon frère veille sur moi.

Ziva : Ton frère a l'air d'un homme bien pour te laisser choisir ta religion sans rien dire.

Leïla : Oh ça n'a pas été facile loin de là mais Malik est un homme juste. Et il aime être ici en Amérique.

Serveur : (arrivant) Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Ziva : Oui, un thé et un muffin, s'il vous plait.

Serveur : D'accord. Et pour vous ?

Leïla : Un autre café, et… un muffin aussi, je vais me laisser tenter.

Ziva : Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de manger du sucre, mon médecin va me tuer.

Leïla : Et moi c'est la caféine. J'en ai jamais bu autant que depuis que je suis à l'université. Au faite je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment c'est passé ton test de langue ?

Ziva : Un jeu d'enfant. En même temps, il n'est pas obligé de savoir que mes deux langues maternels sont l'hébreu et l'arabe.

Leïla : Tu loges sur le campus ?

Ziva : Non, mon mari et moi louons un petit ranch. Du coté d'Estelle.

Le serveur revint et posa leur commande sur la table.

Leïla : Je… Une fête est donné très bientôt, pour le dernier jour d'Hanoukka'. C'est la plus grande fête donnée sur le campus. Une invitation est donnée à chaque élève du département des Études Juives. Les autres élèves feraient n'importe quoi pour se faire inviter. Et avec cette étoile au cou, tu risques de te faire solliciter toute la semaine.

Ziva avait oublié Hanoukka', tellement prise dans ses soucis, elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que survivre.

Leïla : Ca te tente ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Mon frère refuse de prendre part à nos fêtes, et refuse que je sorte seule la nuit. Il parait que cette fête est en général une merveille.

Ziva : Oui, je viendrais. Je ne pense pas que Tony y voit un inconvénient, au contraire c'est un fêtard de première.

Leïla : D'accord génial.

Ranch « La petite France ». 20h. 

Il tardait à rentrer. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ses cahiers ouverts devant elle sur la table du salon, son arme posée à portée de mains, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son devoir. Le repas était près depuis avant le couché du soleil, si elle ne fêtait pas Hanoukka', elle pouvait au moins respecter quelques règles. Elle expira profondément et se replongea dans son livre. Et d'un coup, chacun des caractères pourtant dans sa langue maternelle lui parurent à des milliers de kilomètres quand le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre dans l'allée. Elle se saisit de son arme et s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre. Elle fut soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Elle avait envie de lui courir dans les bras, maudites hormones. Comment avait-il réussi à la convaincre de se marier et de garder un bébé ! Mince elle était Ziva David, experte en interrogatoire, désamorçage de bombes et autres activités d'espionnage. Elle n'était pas une femme d'intérieur et encore moins une mère.

Tony : Ziva chérie, je sais que tu es derrière la porte, évite de me tirer dessus.

Elle entrouvrit la porte mais ne se montra pas.

Ziva : Si j'avais voulu te tirer dessus, tu serais déjà mort, mon petit derrière tout poilu.

Tony : Tu crois que tu cesseras un jour de m'appeler ainsi ?

Ziva : Ni compte pas trop.

Tony : Je ne suis pas armé.

Ziva : Menteur.

Tony : Mais je suis policier donc j'ai le droit de rentrer. Si tu ne veux pas être en état d'arrestation.

Ziva : Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me passe les menottes ?

Tony : Tu détestes tout ce qui te retient prisonnière.

Ziva : Tu me retiens prisonnière.

Tony : Non je t'ai épousé nuance. Tu étais consentante.

Ziva : Je suis enceinte, nuance.

Tony : Ca signifie que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Elle se montra enfin à la porte, les bras ballants, son arme pointant négligemment le sol et surtout un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il tenait dans sa main un sac en papier du genre de ceux qu'on donnait dans les boutiques de luxe, fermé à l'aide d'un petit nœud.

Ziva : Une nouvelle amoureuse ?

Tony : Non c'est pour la femme que j'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Il lui tendit le paquet en même temps qu'il montait les marches du perron pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et elle déballa le paquet d'une main hésitante. Tout était là dans le paquet. Des mèches, de l'huile, un petit hanoukia en argent… Elle le trouvait magnifique. Au fond se trouvait un livre, le Tanakh. Le petit ouvrage était de bonne qualité, relié de cuir noir. Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir.

Tony : Il ne vaut pas celui que tu as à la maison mais…Un problème ?

Ziva : Non, c'est juste que… Je suis touché. Je ne voulais pas fêter Hanoukka' pour ne pas t'embêter. On a d'autres problèmes et…

Tony : Joyeux Hanoukka' mon amour.

Il l'observa versé l'huile et allumé les mèches en priant dans sa langue. Il la laissa effectuer ses rituels, ceux-ci semblaient la calmer. Il pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'elle semblait en paix avec elle-même, et il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des semaines. Quand enfin elle se tourna vers lui après un long moment, elle souriait. Elle semblait simplement heureuse. Oui heureuse. Elle lui murmura un merci avant de le rejoindre dans le canapé. Avant qu'il n'allume la télé et qu'ils mangent tout deux, le repas préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle riait devant _The Three Stooges_. Il aimait l'entendre rire.

Ziva : Tu sais que c'est beaucoup plus drôle en hébreu.

Tony : J'essayerai de voir si on peu capter une télé israélienne la prochaine fois.

Elle eut un nouvel éclat de rire devant les facéties de Larry, Moe et Curly.

Ziva : Il y a une fête pour fêter Hanoukka' à l'université.

Lovée dans les bras de son amant devant cette vieille série en noir et blanc, Ziva tourna la tête vers lui, en bougeant le moins possible. Elle savait son épaule encore blessée et ne voulait pas le faire souffrir inutilement.

Tony : Toi ? Tu veux aller à une fête étudiante ? Je croyais que tu trouvais ça puéril.

Ziva : Je n'ai jamais été à une fête étudiante. Remarque je n'avais jamais été étudiante non plus. Et j'ai promis à Leïla que je l'accompagnerais.

Tony : Quand elle a-t-elle lieu ?

Ziva : Dans un hôtel particulier de la Nouvelle Orléans, le lendemain du dernier jour d'Hanoukka.

Tony : Tu feras attention.

Ziva : Tu n'auras qu'à veiller sur moi.

Tony : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Ziva : Bien deviné, Sherlock. Enfin si ça te dérange pas d'être un des rares non-juifs dans l'assemblée.

Tony : Une future maman a une fête d'étudiante.

Ziva : Arrête un peu avec le bébé, pour le moment j'essaye d'oublier que… je suis… enceinte.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa doucement.

Tony : Je viendrais si je ne suis pas d'astreinte, et maintenant on devrait aller dormir.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture…_

Domicile d'Arthur Nielsen. Plusieurs jours plus tard. 

Se garant devant le portail, dernière place de libre dans la petite rue de la résidence, Ziva et Tony descendirent de la petite berline rouge.

Tony : Prête à jouer à la parfaite petite femme de flic ?

Ziva : Tu étais obligé d'accepter l'invitation ?

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : Je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

Tony : De les voir ou de la voir ?

Ziva : C'est la même chose.

Tony : Pas vraiment mon amour. Tu verras, Claudia te plaira.

Nielsen : (depuis le jardin) Tony ! Venez, nous pensions que vous aviez finalement décidé de ne pas venir.

Tony : Si, si. Nous voilà, patron.

Passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, Tony entra dans le jardin pour se diriger vers l'homme noir qui était entrain de faire cuir des steaks sur un immense barbecue. Autour de lui plusieurs hommes et femmes, discutaient un verre à la main. Tony reconnaissaient chacun de ses collègues, les autres plus loin discutant par petit groupe, devaient être des membres de leur famille.

Homme : Alors la voilà, ta belle étudiante.

Tony : Smith tu devrais te méfier, un peu comme Claudia, Ziva a des talents cachés.

Nielsen : Smith des fois tu devrais vraiment la boucler.

Tony : Ziva, je te présente Arthur Nielsen, mon boss, vous tous, bande de curieux, je vous présente ma femme, Ziva Eli-Jacobson.

Nielsen : Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un verre de vin ?

Ziva : Quelque chose sans alcool, s'il vous plait.

Nielsen : Contraire à votre religion ?

Ziva : Plutôt contraire à ma condition. Je suis enceinte.

Claudia : (arrivant) Génial !

Et une tornade rousse bondit de nulle part devant Ziva avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ziva vraiment peu habituée à ce genre de comportement se pétrifia sur place. Claudia, intriguée par la froideur de la belle israélienne fit un bas en arrière pour l'observer.

Tony : Ziva, ma partenaire Claudia Shou'al.

Ziva : Oh !

Claudia : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Une grande blonde d'un mètre quatre vingt ? Perdu. Remarquez, je serais une grande blonde sans cervelle que je n'aurais aucune chance avec lui. J'ai jamais vu un type aussi amoureux de sa femme. Et puis ma petite amie ne serait pas très d'accord.

Tony : Claudia ! Ziva, cette fille est aussi exaspérante que…

Il s'arrêta voyant qu'il allait faire une bourde puis croisa le regard de Ziva.

Ziva : Je sais, il me manque à moi aussi.

Nielsen : Un problème ?

Ziva : Non, c'est juste qu'on a perdu Tim, il y a peu. C'était un bon ami à mon mari et à moi.

Nielsen : C'est toujours dure de perdre quelqu'un.

Plus tard…

Appuyée sur la table, Ziva tenta de respirer profondément pour faire passer la nausée qui était entrain de l'envahir. Elle détestait ça. Tony approcha, glissant une main dans son dos pour la soutenir moralement. Un peu plus loin, Arthur Nielsen observait la scène essayant de comprendre pourquoi une étudiante, même femme de flic portait une arme à la ceinture dissimulée sous son manteau. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans un barbecue dans une maison de flic, et de surcroit entouré de flics. Intérieurement, le boss de Tony se promit d'enquêter discrètement sur cette femme.

Claudia : Hé, Ziva ça va ?

Ziva : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Se redressant, elle se glissa dans les bras de Tony, puis esquissa un sourire à Claudia, elle appréciait fortement la jeune femme. Drôle, gentille, dynamique, la petite femme était un véritable rayon de soleil. Et en discutant avec elle, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle n'était plus Ziva David-DiNozzo, agent du NCIS et anciennement du Mossad, mais Ziva Eli-Jacobson, étudiante et femme de flic.

Tony : Ca va je peux te laisser ?

Ziva : Oui. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Tony : Grincheuse.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de s'enfuir pour retourner discuter avec ses collègues.

Claudia : Allons nous installer dans la maison, nous seront plus au chaud.

Ziva : Oui, bien volontiers.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la maison et s'installèrent dans les canapés pour continuer à discuter. Et plusieurs autres femmes les rejoignirent rapidement. Parmi elles plusieurs femmes de flics et seulement trois femmes flics. Claudia, Celia Lopez et Irina Bones. Les femmes s'échangèrent des anecdotes et Ziva dut faire attention de ne pas dire de bêtises.

Dans la soirée…

Tony autour de la table de la salle à manger discutait avec les quelques collègues qui étaient encore là, à peine six ou sept personnes, ceux ayant une famille étant déjà partie depuis un moment. Une bière à la main, il trinqua avec les autres. Tony lança un regard dans le salon dont la porte était entrouverte. Dans la pièce sur le canapé, dormait tranquillement la jeune israélienne, lovée en boule.

Tony : Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Demain Ziva se lève assez tôt pour étudier. Et en rentrant, elle voudra quand même allumé.

Nielsen : Un dimanche ?

Claudia : Shabbat c'est le samedi, boss.

Lopez : Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir conduire.

Tony : Ziva conduira, elle adore conduire. J'aime un peu moins la laisser conduire.

Smith : Elle conduit si mal que ça ?

Tony : Vous n'avez pas idée !

Mais soudain Carla Nielsen, la femme de son patron arriva avec un plaid pour couvrir la jeune femme qui frissonnait dans son sommeil. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer la porte du salon…

Tony : Non !

Il se leva brusquement et prit la couverture des mains de la quadragénaire.

Carla : Un problème ?

Il savait que Ziva avait encore son arme à la ceinture, et même si le cran de sureté était mit, il craignait chacune de ses réactions. Il en avait déjà fait les frais plusieurs nuits depuis son retour de Somalie et même une ou deux fois avant.

Tony : Ma femme a subi de graves maltraitances. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est une mauvaise réaction.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas éveillé complètement épuisée.

Tony : (chuchotant) Ziva, Chérie c'est moi, dort mon amour.

Puis il posa délicatement la couverture sur elle, avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Puis il rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

Nielsen : Le passé de ta femme a l'air chargé.

Tony : Vous n'avez pas idée boss. Mais elle essaye de se construire une nouvelle vie. Il suffit juste de lui laisser assez d'espace.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Et un autre chapitre…_

Ranch « La petite France ». Quelques jours plus tard. 20h30.

Ziva : Tony, dépêche un peu, on va être en retard.

Tony dans la salle de bain, entendait sa compagne le presser depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il avait à peine eu le temps de diner en rentrant du travail. Monsieur s'était arrêté pour prendre une bière avec ses collègues, et Ziva lui en voulait pour ça. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle mourrait autant d'envie d'aller à cette fête, mais elle voulait y aller. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soie rouge à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et ne portait aucun bijou hormis son étoile de David ainsi que son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. Des talons hauts… Elle avait passé un après midi entier à faire les boutiques avec Leïla et avait noué une grande complicité avec la jeune palestinienne.

Tony : (sortant de la salle de bain) Voilà, voilà.

Ziva : Tu es très élégant.

Tony : Merci.

En effet, il portait un costume italien de qualité sur une chemise blanche entrouverte. Il lui tendit son bras, l'invitant à s'accrocher.

Ziva : Dépêchons nous, on doit encore passer prendre Leïla.

Tony : Rappelle-moi, où a lieu la fête ?

Ziva : Dans un grand hôtel privé de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Appartement de Leïla et Malik Al Zahid. 

Homme : Assalamu aalaykum.

Ziva : Wa aalaykumu asalaam. Tasħarrafna.

Homme : Pour moi aussi. Vous devez être Ziva.

La jeune israélienne hocha la tête avec respect face à cet homme qui montrait tant de tolérance.

Homme : Je suis Malik. Entrez, Leïla est presque prête.

Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans la maison. Le petit appartement était décoré selon des consonances très arabes, mais le hanoukkia' près de la fenêtre et le Tanakh posé à coté du coran montrait une autre facette de ses occupants. Une minute plus tard, Leïla entra dans la pièce. Ziva esquissa un sourire, la belle arabe était magnifique dans sa robe de soirée noir en satin, lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Elle portait également sur la tête une étole de soie noire qui lui couvrait une partie des cheveux et les épaules.

Leïla : Je suis prête.

Malik : Amuse-toi bien, petite sœur, et ne rentre pas trop tard.

Tony : Ne vous inquiétez pas je veillerais sur elle.

Malik : Merci. Vous comprenez c'est ma petite sœur et…

Tony : Je comprends, la famille c'est quelque chose de précieux.

Malik : Amusez vous bien.

Ziva : Shukran.

Tout trois prirent la direction de la voiture, et Leïla laissa tomber son étole, dévoilant une étoile de David en argent au creux de son cou.

Leïla : Désolé, le poids des traditions. Malik n'aime pas spécialement les nouvelles habitudes que j'ai prises en changeant de religion et de pays.

Hôtel Particulier. Nouvelle Orléans. 

Tony fit descendre les deux jeune femmes de la voiture et donna les clefs au voiturier avant de suivre le tapis rouge une femme à chaque bras. Arrivés à l'entrée, deux hommes contrôlaient les invitations. Ziva et Leïla donnèrent les leurs. La salle de bal était déjà pleine de monde. La fête battait son plein et les deux femmes lui échappèrent pour se déhancher sur la piste sur un rythme lancinant. Elles avaient apparemment décidé de s'amuser. Ca lui faisait plaisir, la jeune israélienne avait besoin de ça. Elle riait, dansait, s'amusait, exit tous ses soucis pour l'espace d'une soirée, il n'y avait plus de Mossad, plus de mandat, plus de grossesse, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme insouciante pour quelques heures, même si il savait qu'elle était armée. Soudain la musique changea, un slow, rapidement des couples se formèrent, et un jeune homme un peu entreprenant s'approcha de Ziva. Apparemment il l'invitait à danser, elle sembla accepter mais prononça quelques mots avant de regarder dans la direction de Tony. Le jeune homme mima l'homme innocent et commença à danser avec Ziva. Mais il ne lui fallu pas une minute avant que ses mains ne descendent doucement vers ses fesses. Tony préféra ne pas intervenir.

Leïla : Tu n'interviens pas ?

Tony : Pour vexer Ziva ? Non. Regarde comment elle va se débrouiller. Tu veux danser ?

Il tendit la main à la jeune arabe qui accepta. Tout en dansant, ils observèrent les réactions de Ziva, qui se saisit du poignet du jeune homme et le lui tordit violement. Le jeune home sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas voir la douleur s'amplifier, se débattait pour la faire lâcher prise.

Ziva : Je t'avais dit d'éviter tout geste de drague potentiel.

Homme : Désolé, maintenant lâche moi salope !

Ziva resserra sa prise sur le doigt du jeune homme qui était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Tony : Besoin d'un coup de main, chérie ?

Ziva : Non ça va aller. J'apprends deux trois trucs de politesse à ce jeune homme.

Tony : Ca lui apprendra à poser les mains sur ma femme.

Homme : Cette folle est ta femme ?

Tony : Oui, j'ai eu du mal à l'avoir d'ailleurs donc je vais éviter qu'un petit crétin dans ton genre…

Homme : Dis lui de me lâcher !

Tony : Ziva a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à…

La mélodie changea pour démarrer sur un tango.

Tony : Et si tu lâchais ce crétin que je puisse danser avec toi, amour.

Ziva : Tout ce que tu voudras, mon petit derrière poilu.

Elle relâcha l'homme qui s'éloigna en manquant de trébucher et en lâchant un filet d'insanité.

Tony : Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce serait très drôle.

Leïla : En effet. Si j'avais ce genre d'aptitude.

Ziva : Je t'apprendrais deux trois trucs si tu veux. Mais pour le moment je vais accepter l'invitation à danser de mon cher mari.

Leïla : Je te le laisse.

Tony : Je te réserve la suivante.

Leïla : Je retiens.

Vers minuit, un musicien sur scène invita tout le monde à quitter la salle de bal pour se rendre dans la cour. Le feu d'artifices serait tiré d'une minute à l'autre. Durant tout le feu, Tony murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de Ziva, passant de l'anglais, au français, en passant par l'hébreu, l'espagnol et l'italien. La jeune femme riait de ses fautes de langue, pour une fois que c'était lui qui faisait des zivaïsmes. Elle pouvait enfin lui rendre la parole. Seul son anglais et son italien était impeccable et les mots lui donnaient des frissons. Elle se laissait volontiers bercée par le son de sa voix, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier après l'avoir bien souvent agacé, à parler pendant des heures au bureau. En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, tant qu'ils seraient ici, il était son seul repère, son seul point d'ancrage avec cette réalité qui avait dégénéré au moment où Gibbs les avait entrainés dans l'ascenseur pour avoir des explications. Finalement elle repoussa doucement l'étreinte de ses bras pour se tourner vers lui. Se lovant contre son torse, elle se laissa entrainer dans un slow lent dont le tempo était les battements de leurs cœurs.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolé pour les temps d'attente mais je fais un job vraiment crevant et j'ai aussi très peu de jours de congés qui sont surtout très courts, entre les rendez vous à la banque, chez les médecins et compagnie… Mais j'essaye quand même de vous mettre des chapitres régulièrement. En tout cas bonne lecture pour celui-ci. _

* * *

Ranch « La petite France ». Début Mai. 

Cinq mois maintenant. Cinq mois environ qu'ils avaient élu domicile ici. Ils s'étaient fait à la vie dans le ranch tout comme Ziva s'était faite à sa vie d'étudiante. Tony gara sa voiture dans l'allée et remonta les marches du perron. Dans la maison des rires de femmes se faisaient entendre, dont ceux de Ziva. Il esquissa un sourire avant de passer la porte. Découvrant Ziva près de la fenêtre. Comme chaque jour, elle surveillait leurs arrières. Entant dans la maison, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse, avant de poser sa main sur son ventre rond.

Tony : Comment va ma femme et ma fille ?

Ziva : On ne va pas trop mal toutes les deux.

Tony : Bonjour Claudia, bonjour Leïla.

Leïla : Bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur Jacobson.

Tony : Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de m'appeler Tony.

Claudia : Avec une si belle propriété vous avez déjà pensé à prendre un chien ?

Tony : Claudia, on passe les trois quarts de notre temps ailleurs, Ziva à la fac, moi au boulot avec toi.

Claudia : Ouais c'est pas faux.

Tony : Ca avance le boulot ?

Ziva : Oui, plutôt bien.

Claudia : Mieux que bien, elle a enfin fixé les limites de sa problématique.

Tony : Et ça donne ?

Ziva : Corrélation entre Sceau de Salomon et Etoile de David à travers les âges et les peuples.

Tony : Ca sonne très barbare.

Leïla : Elle joue surtout très gros pour une thèse de Doctorat, elle peut se mettre le jury à dos avec ce genre de mémoire.

Claudia : C'est le dix-neuf ou la bulle assurée.

Ziva : Je prends le risque.

Tony : Qui reste dîner ?

Claudia : Moi, si ça dérange pas.

Leïla : Je vais rentrer, mon frère m'attend. Il n'aime pas que je rentre tard.

Elle rassembla doucement ses cahiers et embrassa tout le monde et quitta la maison. Tony termina de ranger les courses jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Ziva et Claudia qui discutait avec passion. Il était heureux que les deux femmes est appris à se connaître. Ziva n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Puis son regard se posa sur Ziva l'observant avec plus d'attention. Son ventre s'était arrondi, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pris de poids, son inquiétude constante et ses problèmes d'alimentation qui persistaient depuis un bon mois maintenant. Dans le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec Gibbs par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre envoyée par la famille Todd, il avait prit le soin de glisser la dernière échographie de Ziva, sachant pertinemment que le Doc serait en tirer quelques informations.

Ziva : Un problème Tony ?

Tony : Non aucun mon amour. Je pensais à ton père d'adoption.

Claudia : Tu as un père d'adoption ?

Ziva : Quand je suis resté en Amérique oui.

Claudia : Vous ne parler jamais de vos familles, tous les deux.

Tony : Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Ziva : Mon vrai père n'est pas un homme bon. Jethro lui m'a offert une vraie famille. Mais on peut parler d'autre chose.

Tony : Je vais nourrir les chevaux.

Il s'éclipsa laissant les deux jeunes femmes continuer à travailler. Une bonne grosse demi-heure plus tard, le portable de Ziva se mit à sonner. Elle attrapa le petite appareil et le regarda sceptique. Pourquoi Tony l'appelait-il alors qu'il était non loin de là dans les écuries. Elle décrocha.

Tony : Ziva…

Il chuchotait s'était mauvais signe.

Tony : Il y a du mouvement dans les bois des hommes armés. Sors de la maison, et rejoins-moi aux écuries.

Elle mit son téléphone en silencieux, et ramassa son sac à dos qui contenant quelques affaires indispensables, sortant en même temps son 9 mm.

Claudia : Mais…

Ziva lui intima le silence se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour évaluer la situation. Elle repéra au moins deux silhouettes dans les bois devant la maison. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Claudia ramassa son ordinateur portable et le glissa dans sa besace avant de passer la sangle à son épaule.

Ziva : Claudia, tu as ton arme de service ?

Claudia : Oui, je suis d'astreinte. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ziva : On est encerclé, des hommes lourdement armés. Il faut fuir.

Claudia : Mais, pourquoi ?

Ziva : Plus tard les questions. Si tu veux vivre, viens avec moi.

La jeune rousse sortie son arme et suivit Ziva jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Ziva resta sur ses gardes, de plus elle avait Claudia sur le dos, et elle doutait de ses capacités de réaction. Elle était si jeune, si inexpérimentée. Ziva avait un mal fou à rester baisser, son ventre la gênait, et la petite n'arrêtait pas de remuer pour ne rien arranger.

Ziva : Il faut qu'on se sépare. Reste baisser et ne fais pas de bruit.

Claudia : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ziva : Je dois vérifier quelque chose alors obéi.

Ziva l'observa s'éloigner prudemment, bon elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, à elle maintenant de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Claudia progressait dans le sous bois, les écuries n'étaient plus très loin. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, son sang pulsait dans ses tempes et pourtant elle était étrangement calme. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait la sensation que sa vie était entrain de prendre une nouvelle route semée d'embuches. Soudain le bruit d'une arme qu'on arme la fit stopper net, se retournant doucement en levant les mains, elle découvrit un homme à la peau mate qui lui arracha son arme pour la jeter plus loin.

Homme : Où est-elle ? Où est l'agent David ?

Claudia : Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Il la cogna avec son arme, la faisant tomber. A terre, redressée sur ses coudes, Claudia regardait cet homme avec terreur, elle ne savait pas qui était cet agent David, et si elle ne disait rien, elle ne serait plus de ce monde dans moins d'une minute. Son arme était trop loin…

* * *

_TBC_

_Bon d'accord je sais je suis cruelle je coupe en plein milieu du chapitre mais sinon celui-ci était trop long… mea culpa *sourire d'ange et rires diaboliques*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Voilà je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps… Bonne lecture._

* * *

…Mais soudain alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, prête à mourir, un coup de feu retenti et l'homme s'effondra. Sur sa gauche, Ziva était là debout, son arme pointant encore dans la direction où l'homme se trouvait juste avant. Les jambes légèrement écartées, elle semblait tellement froide, neutre, elle venait de tuer quelqu'un et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Ziva : Debout, maintenant !

Claudia s'exécuta au quart de tour et ramassa son arme avant de suivre Ziva. Deux hommes arrivèrent dans leur champs de vision et tira dans leur direction. Ziva poussa Claudia à l'abri et échangea des coups de feu. Claudia ne bougea pas, maintenu par Ziva à l'abri derrière un arbre un peu trop petit, puis soudain se fut le silence à nouveau. Ziva attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraina avec elle. Elles passèrent devant les corps des deux hommes vêtus de noir. Ziva les regarda avec dédain avant de prendre les deux armes de poing des morts, en glissant un dans son holster et donnant l'autre à Claudia.

Claudia : Ziva…

Ziva : Plus tard.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent les écuries, discrètement, silencieusement, prenant garde de se mettre à couvert. Tony s'y trouvait et avait sellé trois chevaux.

Tony : Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu…

Ziva : Ils sont morts.

Tony : Claudia, j'espère pour toi que tu as des notions d'équitation.

Claudia : Dix ans suffiront ?

Il lui tendit les brides d'un magnifique pur sang noir. Puis il aida Ziva à monter sur une jument brune. Une fois tous trois en selle. Ils partirent au gallot vers les bois. Essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les hommes armés. Ils parcoururent un bon kilomètre à travers la forêt avant de ralentir.

Claudia : Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer cette histoire ! Une étudiante n'a pas d'arme et ne tue pas froidement un homme !

Ziva : La prochaine fois, je les laisserais te tuer.

Tony : Ziva ! Claudia ! Stop !

Claudia : Mais.

Tony : Agent David, israélien ou américain ?

L'utilisation de son nom ainsi laissa clairement qu'il était passé en mode agent du NCIS, il mettait une marge entre la fuite et sa relation pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement et ne pas être prit de panique. Et Claudia comprit que ses hommes recherchaient Ziva.

Claudia : Alors c'est toi qu'ils cherchent.

Mais le couple sembla l'ignorer.

Ziva : Mossad !

Tony : Merde. Il nous faut une voiture.

Ziva : Non, on continue d'abord à cheval.

Tony : Ziva il est plus logique que…

Ziva : Tony ! Il est justement plus logique de rejoindre la route et de trouver une voiture. Fais-moi confiance. Ils vont penser qu'on essayera de rejoindre la base militaire à l'Ouest.

Tony fit ralentir son cheval jusqu'à s'arrêter, puis le fit se tourner vers Ziva. La jeune femme voyait clairement qu'il posait son regard sur son ventre bien rond et elle eu envie de le cacher sous une couche de vêtements ou même de le voir disparaitre.

Ziva : Tony, que ferait Gibbs ?

Tony : Claudia, qu'y a-t-il à l'Est ?

Claudia : La forêt, puis le lac Cataouatch, juste en dessous, le lac Salvador. Aucune possibilité de fuite.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Claudia : Il faut aller au Sud et légèrement à l'Est pour rejoindre la petite ville de Jean Lafitte ou Barataria. De là, on pourra téléphoner ou trouver une voiture.

Ziva : La distance ?

Claudia : Une vingtaine de kilomètres je dirais.

Tony : Alors en route.

Tous trois talonnèrent leur monture pour reprendre la route. Après une bonne demi-heure, Claudia rattrapa la monture de Ziva, qui chevauchait son arme à la main.

Claudia : Agent… David.

Ziva releva la tête dans sa direction.

Claudia : Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Ziva : De rien. Un petite conseil, si on recroise leur route, tire pour tuer.

Claudia : Je n'ai jamais tué personne.

Ziva : Si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras ou pire.

Claudia : Parce qu'il y a pire que la mort.

Ziva : Avec le Mossad oui.

Tony : La torture Claudia. Entre autre. Avec les israéliens on ne sait trop jamais.

Claudia : Il n'empêche que je suis en fuite avec vous et on m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi. Ni même qui vous êtes.

Tony : Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS. C'est…

Claudia : Je sais. On a déjà eu affaire à des agents à vous.

Ziva : Ziva David.

Tony : Fille adorée de celui qui veut nous tuer.

Claudia : Parmi ceux qui nous poursuivent se trouve ton père !

Ziva : Pas exactement.

Tony : C'est son père qui dirige le Mossad.

Ziva : On t'a dit que mon père ne faisait pas partie des « gentils ».

Claudia : En fait j'ai l'impression que j'ai sous estimé ce détail et aussi que je suis dans un beau merdier.

Tony : Tu n'as pas idée. Désolé Claudia.

Claudia : Dis moi quelques choses de réjouissant au moins.

Tony : Si on s'en sort vivant je te présente Thom E. Gemcity.

Claudia : Sérieux ? Tu me charries là ?

Tony : Non, et avec un peu de chance tu feras partie de son prochain bouquin si on s'en sort vivant.

Ziva : Silence !

Elle arrêta son cheval et inspecta autour d'elle, prête à tirer au moindre pépin.

Ziva : Faites moins de bruit vous deux, on n'est pas en balade.

Claudia : (chuchotant) Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Tony : Fais lui confiance, pour la survie c'est la meilleure que je connaisse.

Ziva fit accélérer son cheval, le soleil déclinait et elle ne voulait pas être encore à cheval à la tombée de la nuit, et la végétation ralentissait leur progression.

Plus tard… 

Ils venaient d'arriver de nuit dans la petite ville de Barataria. La ville n'était pas très dynamique de nuit mais à cheval, ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus.

Ziva : Il faut qu'on retire un maximum d'argent liquide, tant pis si on est repéré mais après, on pourra disparaitre.

Tony : Il faut aussi trouver un moyen de laisser un message à Gibbs pour qu'il sache qu'on est en vie.

Ziva : Apelle Madame Lowell, elle viendra chercher les chevaux et trouve une voiture. Claudia, tu viens avec moi, on va au distributeur. Pour Gibbs, il sera mis en contact par madame Todd, mais on n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser.

Tony : Ziva.

Ziva : Tony ! Okay comme tu le sens.

NCIS Office. Trois heures plus tard.

McGee venait d'arriver au bureau, Gibbs lui avait téléphoné lui demandant de revenir en urgence au bureau. Il n'avait rien stipulé de plus et c'est ce qu'il l'inquiétait. En quittant l'ascenseur, il vit que Gibbs était pendu au téléphone. Il s'approcha au même moment où Gibbs referma son portable.

Gibbs : La couverture de Ziva et Tony est grillé, il y a eu une fusillade là où je les avais cachés.

McGee : Est-ce qu'ils sont… ?

Gibbs : Non apparemment pas. Je veux que tu ailles sur place et que tu enquêtes, trouve des indices, tu les connais bien. Mieux que le FBI.

McGee : Et je dois aller où ?

Gibbs : Au sud de la Nouvelle Orléans. Et la famille Todd m'a signalé que trois de leurs chevaux ont été récupéré au sud de leur position. Passe d'abord les voir, ils te donneront des renseignements.

McGee : Les Todd ? La famille de Kate ?

Gibbs : Oui. Ses parents. Si tu pars maintenant, tu y seras avant le FBI.

McGee : Seul ?

Gibbs : Oui, je n'ai pas confiance dans ses… agents. Va voir Abby avant de partir, elle va te donner l'adresse des Todd. Et d'autres informations.

McGee : Vous pouvez compter sur moi Boss.

Domicile des Todd. 

McGee frappa à la porte. Il était nerveux, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les parents de Kate était à l'enterrement de la jeune femme. Un homme vint lui ouvrir.

McGee : Monsieur Todd, je suis Tim McGee. NCIS.

M. Todd : Oui, je me souviens de vous, vous étiez un collègue à ma fille. Entrez.

McGee : J'aurais quelques questions au sujet du ranch.

M. Todd : Suivez-moi, ma femme et mon intendante sont au salon.

McGee le suivit mais des photos sur la cheminée attirèrent son attention. Dont notamment une de Kate et Gibbs enlacés riant. S'il avait su que ses deux là étaient ensemble... Ils avaient bien gardé leur secret, mais il en voulait en même temps à Gibbs d'avoir taper sur les doigts de Ziva et Tony au sujet de la règle numéro douze alors que lui-même l'avait transgressé. Peut être que les choses ne se seraient peut être pas passé ainsi si…

M. Todd : Vous connaissez mon gendre, je suppose.

McGee : Gibbs ?

M. Todd : Oui.

McGee : C'est mon patron.

M. Todd : Un homme bien.

Il suivit l'homme qui entra dans la salle à manger, où deux femmes se trouvaient. L'homme, le père de Kate fit les présentations.

Mrs Todd : Vous désirez un café ?

McGee : Non merci. Je suis un peu pressé par le temps.

Mrs Todd : Vous ressemblez pourtant à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un café.

McGee : C'est vrai. J'ai roulé toute la nuit pour être là avant le FBI.

M. Todd : J'ai cru comprendre que mon beau fils protégeait le couple qu'il a installé là.

Lowell : Des gens charmants. Même si madame Eli-Jacobson semblait vraiment fatiguée ses derniers temps.

McGee : Elle est enceinte c'est normale que…

Lowell : Elle était enceinte oui, mais elle avait l'air aussi en mauvaise santé. Vous devriez aller voir son amie à l'université, elle pourra peut être vous en dire plus, c'est une jeune femme arabe qui étudie dans son département.

McGee : D'accord. Sinon que pouvez-vous le dire d'autre ?

M. Todd : J'ai constaté par moi-même que le ranch avait essuyé un tir croisée.

McGee : Y'a-t-il des blessés ?

M. Todd : Cinq morts, mais le couple est vivant.

Lowell : J'ai reçu un appel cette nuit. De monsieur Jacobson. Il m'a rendu trois chevaux qu'il avait pris au ranch, et m'a prit ma voiture.

M. Todd : Nous vous rembourserons votre voiture, madame Lowell.

Lowell : Merci monsieur.

McGee : Où était ce ?

Lowell : A Baratia. Au Sud.

McGee : En avez-vous informez la police ?

Lowell : Grand Dieu non. Monsieur Todd m'a stipulé de ne pas le faire. Et Monsieur et Madame Jacobson ont toujours été très gentils avec moi.

M. Todd : Jethro semble apprécier ses deux personnes.

McGee : C'est le cas. Le FBI va venir et…

M. Todd : Nous n'en dirons pas plus qu'à la police. Mais dites à Jethro de passer nous voir dès qu'il pourra.

McGee : Bien. Madame Lowell, je pourrais avoir la description de votre voiture ?

McGee : Bien entendu.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Bien sur que je sais que l'équitation n'est pas recommandé pour une femme enceinte, mais pour sauver sa vie, et celle de ses compagnon, Ziva prend le risque. Pour tous merci pour vos reviews, désolé pour le postage, mais je fais du mieux que je peux avec mes jours de congé. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

NCIS. Pendant ce temps. 

A son bureau, Gibbs réfléchissait. Il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Si il avait pu, il serait allé lui-même à la Nouvelle Orléans mais il ne pouvait pas se mettre de le faire sans parler que ses deux nouveaux et crétins d'agents ne semblaient pas très sûres de l'innocence de Ziva, hier, il avait entendu McGee prendre la défense de Tony et Ziva avec véhémence malgré les arguments intraitables des deux autres. McGee avait une foi inébranlable dans ceux qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Le bruit de la porte d'ascenseur le tira de ses réflexions. L'agent du FBI Fornell en sortit mais resta près de celui-ci. Réagissant au quart de tour, Gibbs le rejoignit, avant de s'enfermer dans le cube de métal.

Fornell : Cette traque s'est transformer en chasse aux sorcières. Tes agents ne tiendront pas longtemps. Tamara… l'agent Johannsen est remontée contre toi et ton équipe, elle est prêt à livrer Ziva aux Israéliens, même morte si il le faut. J'ai pu rester en arrière prétextant une autre affaire, mais elle me surveille. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais.

Gibbs : J'en sais pas plus que toi. J'ai envoyé McGee sur les lieux.

Fornell : La Nouvelle Orléans, le ranch, c'est celui de Caitlin Todd, Johannsen va faire le rapprochement avec toi, tôt ou tard.

Gibbs : Le plus tard sera la mieux. Il y a quoi dans ta boite ?

Fornell : Les affaires saisies dans l'appartement de tes agents. Il ne manque rien, j'y ai veillé personnellement.

Gibbs : Merci. Ils y tiennent énormément.

Fornell : L'agent DiNozzo a apparemment le don de se foutre dans les problèmes.

Gibbs : Tu n'as pas idée.

Fornell : Sinon ça te fait quoi de bientôt devenir grand père ?

Gibbs : Arrête tes conneries.

Fornell : Je te connais, tu considères ses deux là comme tes gosses.

L'agent du FBI déverrouilla l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton afin de quitter le bâtiment, laissant Gibbs seul avec les effets personnels des DiNozzo.

Université Tulane, département des Études Juives. Deux heures plus tard. 

McGee progressa sur le campus, il se souvenait de quand il était à l'université et même si il y avait passé des années merveilleuses, il se sentait tellement loin de tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il aimait bien être un agent du NCIS. Il aimait travailler avec Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby et les autres. Même malgré les horreurs qui croisaient parfois son chemin. Il avait l'impression d'être utile, de servir à quelque chose en résolvant des crimes. En mettant des criminels derrière les barreaux. Il arriva à l'entrée de la directrice du département des Études Juives. Frappant à la porte une femme vint lui ouvrir.

McGee : Serena Fineltin ?

Femme : Oui.

McGee : Agent McGee, NCIS. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Serena : Bien sûr.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, et l'invita à s'assoir.

McGee : C'est au sujet d'une élève à vous. Ziva Eli-Jacobson.

Serena : Une étudiante brillante. Je peux savoir ce que le NCIS veut à une de mes élèves ?

McGee : Une fusillade a eu lieu dans son ranch, elle et son mari sont portés disparus. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était proche d'une élève ici, une jeune femme de type arabe.

Serena : Il doit s'agir de Leïla. Une jeune Palestinienne, qui a fuit son pays. D'après Martin, elles ont sympathisé le premier jour, elle est en sixième année.

McGee : Martin ?

Serena : Un autre de mes élèves, en dernière année avec Ziva, il donne des cours d'hébreu. D'après lui, Ziva est très douée dans cette discipline et a permis à Leïla de faire de très gros progrès.

McGee : Pourrais-je parler à cette Leïla ?

Serena : Je vais vous la chercher.

McGee : Merci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une jeune femme. McGee se présenta, pendant que Serena s'éclipsait pour les laisser discuter.

McGee : Mademoiselle Al Zahid, on m'a dit que vous étiez amie avec Ziva Eli-Jacobson.

Leïla : C'est vrai.

McGee : Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

Leïla : Hier. Pourquoi, elle a des problèmes ? Elle est à l'hôpital ? Elle aurait du être en cour et…

McGee : Pourquoi pensez vous que Ziva pourrait être à l'hôpital ?

Leïla : Parce qu'elle a déjà été hospitalisé deux fois. Mais elle refuse de rester à l'hôpital.

McGee : D'accord. Donc nous disions, hier…

Leïla : Oui, nous travaillons toutes les trois sur nos mémoires.

McGee : Toutes les trois ?

Leïla : Ziva, Claudia Shou'al et moi. Claudia n'est pas étudiante mais elle sait beaucoup de chose sur la symbolique de l'étoile de David, et ça intéressait Ziva pour son mémoire. D'ailleurs sa problématique fait grincer certaines dents. Mais Ziva semble s'en moquer. Défier l'autorité ne semble pas vraiment lui poser de problème d'ailleurs. Je suis partie assez tôt, mon frère n'aime pas que je rentre tard. Les filles étaient encore entrain de discuter quand je suis partie.

McGee : Elle a eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

Leïla : Non pas vraiment. Ziva est belle, quelques étudiants ont essayé de… mais ils ont été refroidis par l'alliance à son doigt. Et puis quand son ventre à commencé à se faire voir.

McGee : Est-ce qu'elle côtoyait quelqu'un d'autre que vous ou cette Claudia Shou'al ?

Leïla : Je ne pense pas. Son univers semblait tourner autour de son mari, mais j'ai remarqué qu'à l'extérieur, elle était toujours nerveuse. Elle observait les alentours, comme si elle avait la sensation d'être suivie.

McGee : Merci pour ses renseignements, mademoiselle Al Zahid.

Leïla : Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui était arrivé à mon amie, agent McGee.

McGee : Elle est portée disparue.

Le jeune agent la laissa la et quitta le bâtiment, plongé dans ses réflexions, essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recueillir. Dehors le soleil était radieux, à la différence de Washington et le jeune agent commençait à avoir chaud. Soudain son téléphone sonna le ramenant à la réalité. Il s'agissait du laboratoire d'Abby.

_Abby :__ McGee, Gibbs est avec moi._

_Gibbs :__ Du nouveau ?_

McGee : Je viens de discuter avec Leïla Al Zahid. Une jeune Palestinienne juive avec qui Ziva s'est liée d'amitié. Elle m'a confirmé que Ziva était malade. Elle a fait plusieurs passages à l'hôpital. Elle m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle était au ranch peu avant la fusillade, quand elle est partie, Ziva était encore avec Claudia Shou'al pour son mémoire.

_Abby :__ Claudia Shou'al, tu dis. Elle a retiré 1500 dollars au distributeur juste après Ziva. Apparemment les DiNozzo l'ont emmené dans leur fuite_.

McGee : Où alors elle les a suivit.

_Gibbs :__ Qui est-elle ?_

_Abby :__ Elle est flic à la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle sort du MIT, d'après son dossier scolaire, c'est un vrai génie. _

_Gibbs :__ McGee va au Ranch. La police local doit être la bas, et le FBI ne va pas tarder, ne parle pas de Claudia Shou'al._

McGee : Bien boss.

Ranch « La petite France ». 

McGee gara sa voiture au bord du périmètre de sécurité. Les lieux étaient plein de voiture de police, gyrophares allumés. Tout proche, deux berlines noires étaient entrain de se garer, le FBI très probablement. Le jeune agent inspira un grand coup, se retint de sourire, après tout ils menaient le FBI par le bout du nez, puis il descendit du véhicule avant d'enfoncer sa casquette du NCIS sur son front. Il montra son badge et passa le cordon de sécurité au moment où une femme, une des agents du FBI fonçait sur lui. Grande blonde, elle était plus que jolie, mais il tacha de paraitre à son aise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déstabiliser. Gibbs lui faisait confiance.

McGee : Agent Johannsen je présume.

Tamara : Et je suppose que vous êtes un des larbins de Gibbs.

McGee : Agent spécial Timothy McGee.

Tout deux s'approchèrent d'un homme qui criait des directives à ses hommes puis se présentèrent au Capitaine Arthur Nielsen.

Nielsen : Je peux savoir pourquoi une fusillade intéresserait le FBI et le NCIS ?

Tamara : C'est pourtant vous qui avez interrogé la base de données avec la photo de l'agent David-DiNozzo.

Nielsen : Qui ?

L'agent Johannsen sortit une photo de Ziva et la montra au Capitaine.

Nielsen : Vous parlez de Ziva Eli-Jacobson. Elle est la femme d'un de mes inspecteurs de police. Pour quelle agence bossent-ils ?

McGee : La mienne.

Nielsen : Je suppose que leur mission à mal tourné au vue de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Et mon officier, la partenaire de Jacobson a disparu.

Tamara : Ils ne sont pas en mission Capitaine. Ziva David est recherchée pour espionnage et haut trahison. J'ai besoin d'avoir un maximum de renseignements. Votre officier est surement en danger.

McGee : Si vous sous entendez, agent Johannsen que Tony et Ziva seraient capable de lui faire du mal…

Tamara : Elle a déjà envoyé plusieurs officiers de police à l'hôpital pour sauver sa peau. C'est une espionne israélienne.

McGee : C'est un agent du NCIS.

Nielsen : Bouclez là tous les deux ! Je me fous de vos disputes inter-agence, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu une fusillade ici et que l'officier Shou'al a disparu.

Tamara : Des morts ?

Nielsen : Cinq, tués par balle.

McGee : Des identités ?

Nielsen : Pas encore. C'est justement notre experte informatique qui a disparu.

McGee : Je vais les envoyer à Washington.

Tamara : Oui, comme ça vous falsifierez une nouvelle fois les preuves.

McGee : Aucune preuve n'a été falsifiée. Pour preuve vous avez vous-même saccagé l'appartement de mes collègues.

Smith : Tamara, venez voir !

La belle agent s'éloigna laissant seul le Capitaine Nielsen et McGee.

McGee : Écoutez, votre agent, Claudia Shou'al, est avec Tony et Ziva, elle va bien. Mais s'ils l'ont emmené avec eux c'est qu'ils ont leurs raisons.

Nielsen : Comment je sais que mon agent va bien ?

McGee : Faites leur confiance, ils la protégeront. Mais moins de monde sait qu'elle est avec eux, et plus elle est en sécurité. Les hommes qui sont à leur recherche ne plaisantent pas.

Nielsen : Moi non plus.

McGee : Si vous tenez à Claudia. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Nielsen : Vous me dites que mon agent est avec deux personnes en fuite, dont une recherchée pour espionnage. Et vous me dites de vous faire confiance.

McGee : Écoutez prenez contact avec le directeur du NCIS, Leon Vance, dites que vous appelez de la part de Timothy McGee au sujet du couple DiNozzo. Il vous expliquera tout. Mais là il faut que je parte. Je dois absolument localisé mes collègues avant qu'ils n'y laissent la vie. Tony et Ziva ne sont les victimes d'une histoire shakespearienne ou les deux familles ne sont d'autres que le NCIS et le Mossad. Vous jouez désormais dans la cour des grands avec nous Capitaine.

* * *

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Quelque part. Pendant ce temps…

Les trois fuyards avaient roulé toute la nuit et s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit diner sur la route pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Le petit restaurant était encore vide en même temps le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Claudia leurs posait des questions, après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir pourquoi elle avait failli mourir. Tony et Ziva répondaient aux questions avec parfois une certaine retenue ou une certaine gêne, mais ils essayaient d'être honnête. Ils lui devaient bien ça. Claudia elle observait les amants quand ils s'exprimaient, Tony prenait plus souvent la parole que Ziva, la jeune femme prenant la parole pour donner une précision ou empêcher Tony de dire quelque chose de trop.

Claudia : Alors cette histoire de maltraitance ? Ca aussi s'était du bidon ?

Ziva posa son regard sur Tony les yeux plein de colère.

Tony : Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse pointer ton arme sur la tempe de Mrs Nielsen ?

Ziva : Tu leur as dit que j'avais été… maltraité.

Tony : Tu voulais que je leur dise quoi pour expliquer le faite que j'ai empêché la femme du boss de t'approcher puis ton cauchemar ? Ma gentille étudiante de femme est passée dans les mains de plusieurs tortionnaires, elle a passé un été complet entre les mains du dernier ? Règle numéro sept, sois précis quand tu mens.

Ziva : Tu as fait passé mes parents pour des…

Tony : Je suis désolé mais ton père a fait bien pire.

Ziva : Je ne suis PAS une enfant battue !

Elle était en colère et pourtant n'avait pas levé la voix pour rester discret, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer, en fuite et sans papier, ça aurait été la fin de tout. Elle était furieuse même. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu sortir de ses gonds comme ça, la dernière fois était d'ailleurs la bas en Israël. Quand il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Pourtant cette fois, il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère, il ne s'agissait que d'une couverture alors pourquoi en faire tout un foin. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulu lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea vivement, fuyant une nouvelle fois les contacts physiques. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, il se saisit brusquement de son bras et l'attira dans ses bras, au mieux il l'apaiserait au pire il finirait par terre parce qu'elle l'aurait poussé violemment de la banquette. L'israélienne se blottie dans ses bras mais retenait ses larmes avec force, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Claudia. Discrètement, Tony posa son regard sur la jeune femme lui faisant signe de filer. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes, comprenant que l'histoire du couple était bien plus compliquée que ce qu'elle en avait appris.

Tony : Lâche toi, maintenant laisse toi aller.

Elle lui donna un coup de paume dans l'épaule sans pour autant desceller son corps du sien.

Ziva : Tu es un abruti Tony.

Tony : Ca ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ziva : Je n'arrive pas à penser, je n'arrive plus à penser. Et je n'ai même pas mon cahier pour faire la part des choses.

Il la saisit par les bras et l'éloigna de lui pour poser son regard sur elle.

Tony : Quel cahier ?

Ziva : Un cahier.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Un cahier, tout simple. Je l'ai commencé quand je suis revenu au NCIS, la psychologue m'a conseillé cette technique pour essayer de faire la part des choses.

Tony : Merde Ziva ! Tu aurais du le dire avant ! Que contient-il ?

Ziva : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Tony : Ziva !

Ziva : Seulement ce que je ressens, Tony, juste des sensations, des sentiments, mes peurs. Et cesse de me secouer comme un abricotier où tu n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de savourer une nuit romantique.

Tony : Je te retrouve enfin. Écoute pour ton journal, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucune information qui pourrait…

Ziva : Non. Et pour compliquer le tout il est écrit en arabe.

Tony : D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

Ziva : J'espère bien. Déjà que je n'aime pas qu'il soit dans les mains du FBI. Je me sens exposé.

Tony : Il va falloir bientôt partir.

Ziva : Pour aller où ?

Tony : Las Vegas.

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Personne ne nous cherchera là-bas. Et…

Claudia se glissa de nouveau sur la banquette.

Claudia : Bonne destination. De là-bas, je pourrais nous obtenir des papiers.

NCIS Office. 

Gibbs hésita avant de frapper, Vance ne le faisait jamais revenir d'une scène de crime à la seconde pour le convier à une petite discussion dans son bureau. Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser McGee seul avec les deux nouveaux agents. On avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois. Non il ne voulait pas perdre son dernier agent. Pas après Tony et Ziva. Il esquissa deux coups contre la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Léon Vance n'était pas à son bureau comme il s'y attendait mais à la table de réunion en discutant avec une très belle femme.

Vance : Gibbs. Merci d'avoir fait vite.

Femme : Ravie de vous rencontrer, agent Gibbs, j'aurais juste aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions.

Gibbs : Officier Miller.

Miller : Je vois que ma fille vous a parlé de moi.

Gibbs : Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose.

Miller : Alors laissez-moi me présenter convenablement. Je suis l'officier Rivka Miller, Shabak.

Gibbs : La responsable de la Division des affaires non-arabe du Shabak

Miller : Elle vous en apparemment dit plus que ce que vous laissez croire.

Vance : L'officier Miller n'a pas vraiment le droit d'être sur le territoire américain pour le moment.

Miller : Je suis encore en mission, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. Mais j'ai réussi à apprendre le nom du mari de ma fille par l'intermédiaire de ma belle sœur Nettie et j'ai eu confirmation par ma sœur. Je crois que je peux vous aider.

Gibbs : Et je peux savoir comment ?

Miller : Avant que mon ex-mari prenne la tête du Mossad, j'étais agent là-bas.

Gibbs : Non, comment pouvez vous les aider ?

Miller : Anthony DiNozzo et moi avons été amant.

Vance : Je vous demande pardon.

Gibbs : Elle parle d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Le père de Tony.

Miller : Comme vous devez le savoir, l'entreprise d'Anthony à un juteux contrat avec Israël. Mais le Mossad avait voulu vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de risque d'espionnage par les États-Unis. J'avais pour mission d'infiltrer la _D Corporation_ en temps que consultante entre les deux pays, pendant plusieurs années j'ai fait des aller retour entre la _D Corp._ et un soit disant poste dans le gouvernement israélien. Je ne dis pas que j'ai gardé une bonne relation avec lui, mais je vais essayer de lui parler. Junior était un petit garçon si gentil. Je me souviens avoir passé un peu de temps à la _D Corp._ à la mort de la femme d'Anthony, j'ai pu voir un petit garçon de huit ans qui venait de perdre sa mère et que son père oubliait à l'entreprise pour courir à je ne sais quel diner d'affaires. Un soir, il l'avait même oublié, j'ai fait manger le petit et il a passé la nuit à mon hôtel et son père ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Gibbs : Et vous avez quand même eu une liaison avec lui.

Miller : Ne me jugez pas, agent Gibbs. C'était quelques années plus tard. Ma fille devait avoir cinq ou six ans à l'époque.

Abandonnant Rivka et le directeur, Gibbs se dirigea vers son bureau et fouilla ses tiroirs, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il descendit à la morgue alors que Ducky était entrain de ranger un corps dans les tiroirs.

Ducky : Ah Jethro ! Que me vaut ta visite ici bas.

Gibbs : Dis moi ce que tu peux me dire la dessus.

Il venait de donner au vieux médecin un bout de papier dont le regard du médecin se mit à observer.

Ducky : C'est l'enfant de Tony et Ziva ?

Gibbs : Oui.

Ducky : Si on se fit à la date inscrite et celle que ma donné Ziva sur l'âge de sa grossesse au moment de leur départ. Alors je dirais que cette petite fille est assez petite, à la limite de…

Gibbs : On a dit à McGee, que Ziva avait fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital. C'est à cause de ça ?

Ducky : Oui, ou alors c'est parce que Ziva est malade que l'enfant est si petite. Mais j'aurais plus de réponses en examinant Ziva.

Gibbs : Pour le moment, ils ont disparu dans la nature. McGee essaye de les localiser.

Ducky : Dès que tu as des nouvelles…

Mais Gibbs prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

Ducky : Jethro… Ziva est…

Trop tard, l'homme aux cheveux gris s'était déjà engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Rejoignant le bureau du directeur, il croisa le regard de Rivka qui était toujours là en grande discussion avec Leon Vance.

Gibbs : Madame Miller, vous et moi allons faire un tour.

Vance : Gibbs.

Gibbs : Je sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être sur le territoire américain. Je prendrais soin d'elle.

Ils quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans l'open space. Il regarda les bureaux, McGee n'était pas encore rentré, et les deux autres agents étaient à leur place bossant sur des rapports. Il attrapa la boite contenant les effets personnels des DiNozzo et prit la direction du parking avec elle.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas compris, Rivka Miller est la mère de Ziva. Et pour tous Bonne lecture._

D Corporation. New York. Une heure plus tard. 

Entrant dans l'immeuble grand standing, Gibbs passa la sécurité en montrant son badge. Une jeune femme qui aurait certainement plus à DiNozzo fils il y a quelques années, les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du grand patron, situé au dernier étage de l'imposant bâtiment. Entrant dans le premier bureau qui servait de sas et de bureau à la secrétaire, Gibbs mis cette nouvelle jeune femme à la porte et ferma à clef. Il voulait pouvoir être tranquille. Puis il entra seul dans le bureau du patron. Installé à son bureau, il se leva en colère. Gibbs le soma de s'assoir en se présentant, puis il posa une photographie sur la table. Il s'agissait de l'échographie de Ziva.

Anthony Sr : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Gibbs : Votre petite fille.

Il posa une deuxième photo, sur le bureau. Celle des fiançailles de Tony et Ziva.

Gibbs : Et ça c'est Ziva David-DiNozzo votre belle fille que vous venez de condamner à mort. Elle et son enfant.

Anthony Sr : Ca ne me regarde pas ! Mon fils assume ses actes. J'ai d'autres soucis dans la vie.

Gibbs : Bon sang votre fils vous a demandé de l'aide, pour les sauver elles. Il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir les protéger lui-même. Cette femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte sont sa famille, il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour elles. Il s'est même rabaissé à venir vous voir.

Anthony Sr : C'est une espionne israélienne !

Gibbs : C'est la femme qu'il a choisi pour passer le reste de sa vie.

Anthony Sr : Elle est juive !

Gibbs : Seriez vous raciste ou antisémite ?

Anthony Sr : Vous osez m'accuser dans ma propre maison ?

Miller : Alors vous sacrifieriez la vie de mon enfant. Vous vous souvenez de moi, monsieur DiNozzo ?

Anthony Sr : Rivka. Que faite vous ici ?

Miller : Rendez vous compte, monsieur DiNozzo… Anthony, je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur le territoire américain depuis notre dernière discussion. Je sais que vous avez mal prit la fin de notre histoire, tout comme moi autrefois, ma fille Ziva était une espionne israélienne, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui elle a trahis son père pour vivre ici avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle a fait des choix que je n'ai pas été capable de prendre par le passé. Mais je devais rentrer en Israël pour protéger mes enfants du mieux que j'ai pu. Aujourd'hui je suis là, et je ne peux même pas serrer mon enfant dans mes bras, parce qu'elle se cache de la police. Si on ne règle pas cette histoire maintenant les pertes vont être catastrophiques, ma fille est malade. Elle a besoin de soin médicaux. Notre petite fille va mourir avant même d'avoir pu voir le jour. Ma fille n'a rien fait de mal, Tony. Ton fils non plus. Pas plus que cet être innocent qui va naitre de leur amour.

Anthony Sr : Je ne peux rien faire, Rivka.

Miller : Tony… Je ne peux pas me délier de mon mari, mais si j'avais pu choisir… Il faut que tu essayes.

Anthony Sr : Je vais essayer. Mais reste un peu avec moi.

Gibbs : Elle doit retourner au NCIS, elle est interdite de séjour sur le sol américain.

Anthony Sr : Je sais. Je vous la ramènerais en personne, j'en fais la promesse. Rivka, quelle heure est-il en Israël ? J'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer.

Las Vegas. 

Franchissant le panneau « Welcome to Las Vegas ». Tony laissa échapper un soupir, il conduisait depuis des heures et la chaleur dans le désert était étouffante, pourquoi cette femme n'avait-elle pas la clim dans son véhicule ! Elle vivait pourtant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais non, il avait hérité d'une vieille voiture que l'intendante Serena Lowell devait utiliser depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle avait du acheter d'occasion.

Tony : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Assise à l'arrière du véhicule, Claudia s'approcha et glissa sa tête entre les deux sièges.

Claudia : Maintenant si on doit s'installer quelque temps ici, il va nous falloir une nouvelle identité.

Ziva : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tony. J'étais du Komemiute, pas au service technique.

Claudia : Vous allez la boucler tous les deux. Tony met le cap sur l'université, et ne discute pas.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

Claudia : Quitte à être dans l'illégalité, autant avoir de quoi vivre tranquille. Et quand on est informaticien, on sait certaines choses que les autres ignorent.

Ils prirent donc la direction de l'Université du Nevada, en plein cœur de Las Vegas. Descendant de voiture, le couple suivit Claudia qui semblait étrangement à son aise. Et qui d'ailleurs collait bien dans le paysage. Tony l'observait avancer devant d'un pas déterminé. Son jean délavé, ses converses aux pieds et sa besace contenant son ordinateur qu'elle ne quittait jamais, elle était définitivement de ceux que beaucoup surnomment les geeks. Pourtant avec elle s'était différent, elle était également une jeune flic hors pair bien qu'inexpérimentée. Montant les escaliers de la résidence universitaire, Claudia frappa à une porte, dont une musique bruyante et désagréable s'en échappait. Claudia frappa une nouvelle fois plus brusquement à la porte. Après quelques minutes, celle si s'ouvrit, sur un jeune homme à lunettes portant un tee-shirt de l'université.

Homme : Solana !

Claudia : Salut Teeger.

Teeger : Freyja, coupe la musique on a de la visite. Entrez.

Les trois entrèrent dans le logement universitaire pour découvrir une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux châtain d'une grande beauté. A son coup pendait un collier d'or et d'ambre qui fit esquisser un rire à Tony.

Freyja : Un problème ?

Tony : Non c'est juste que vous m'ayez fait remonter en mémoire le mythe de la Walkyrie Freyja avec le collier des Brisingar.

Freyja : Quelqu'un de cultivé, j'aime ça.

La dénommée Freyja passa son bras autour du corps de Claudia et lui vola un baiser plus que passionné. Teeger se racla la gorge.

Freyja : S'il n'était pas mon frère, je le passerais par la fenêtre.

Claudia : Freyja, j'ai besoin de toi.

Freyja : Et que puis-je faire pour la plus belle flic que je connaisse ?

Claudia : J'ai besoin de trois identités.

Freyja : Je croyais que tu protégeais la loi, pas que tu la défiais Solana.

Claudia : Ne joue pas avec moi. Tu ne feras pas le poids. Je te rappelle que je suis bien meilleur hacker que toi.

Freyja : Oui c'est pour ça que je déplore que tu sois passé du mauvais coté de la loi.

Claudia : Je t'en prie, tu travailles toi-même pour la police.

Freyja : En freelance et uniquement parce que ça me rapporte.

Ziva : On s'en va.

Claudia : Ziva, reste là. Je sais ce que je fais.

Freyja : Ta nouvelle copine a un problème ?

Claudia : Tu es jalouse ?

Freyja : Non. Elle est mariée. Et tu ne t'entiches pas de femmes mariées. Au vue de la réaction de la jolie Barbie brune futur maman, je dirais qu'elle a un problème avec l'autorité de ce pays. N'est ce pas Miss Ziva David ?

Tony : Claudia.

Claudia : Tony fait moi un peu confiance. Freyja et Teeger passent du temps à surveiller les réseaux informatiques des agences fédérales, pas étonnant qu'elle sache qui est Ziva. Tu crois que je l'ai repéré comment ?

Tony : Tu parcours toi-même ses réseaux.

Claudia : Très juste, du moins surtout quand j'étais au MIT.

Freyja : Dis-moi si elle est réellement coupable de ce dont on l'accuse.

Claudia : Non.

Freyja : Alors tu auras tes identités.

Claudia : Merci.

Tony : Un faussaire honnête.

Freyja : Je ne suis pas faussaire. Je sais le faire, mais en général je m'en abstiens. Voir pour les détails avec Teeger. J'ai un cours à donner.

Claudia : Combien je te dois ?

Freyja : Viens donner le cours de demain avec moi, et nous serons quittes.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Désolé pour le retard de post mais hier je n'ai pas vraiment pu, je me suis levé à 5h et je ne suis pas rentrée avant 20h30, autant vous dire que je n'avais pas le cœur à poster un chapitre après ça. Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de poster avec plus de constance mais c'est pas facile étant donné que je n'ai pas encore tout mon emploi du temps. Je n'ai pas encore ni les cours d'informatique de placer, ni les cours d'anglais pour anthropologue, ni la remise a niveau ni même les cours d'hébreu moderne… Pas facile de reprendre ma troisième année après 2ans d'arrêt. Enfin bon, je vais arrêter là et vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Las Vegas. Début Juin.

Voilà près d'un mois qu'ils vivaient dans ce minuscule appartement, tous les trois. Les rares visites qu'ils avaient provenaient des deux hackers amis de Claudia, Teeger et Freyja. Des gens forts sympathiques quand on apprenait à les connaitre, et qui avait su leur faire des identités. Tony travaillait dans un fast food pendant que Claudia, elle bossait dans une boutique d'informatique. Ziva elle passait ses journées à l'appartement et parfois à la bibliothèque travaillant d'arrache pied sur sa thèse. Même si elle n'était pas Ziva Eli-Jacobson, elle voulait la terminer. Et puis ça lui occupait l'esprit. Elle pouvait bosser des heures sur le PC portable que Claudia lui avait ramené. Quand elles s'ennuyaient, Claudia donnait à Ziva des cours sur la base de l'informatique et du hacking et aux dires de la jolie rousse, Ziva était une bonne élève. Rentrant du travail… Travail qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement mais qui leur permettait d'avoir des liquidités, Tony entra dans la planque, un sac à la main et se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme sur la tempe.

Tony : Ce n'est que moi, Ziva, range cette arme.

Glissant son arme dans son holster, elle se sera dans ses bras.

Tony : Tu as de la fièvre.

Ziva : Arrête un peu, s'il te plait.

Tony : Tu es malade, Ziva.

Ziva : Je te dis que ça va.

Tony : Tu dois voir un médecin.

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Il te faut des soins.

Ziva : Je t'ai dit que ça va, laisse moi tranquille.

Tony : Ziva, tu en es presque à terme, et tu n'as pas vu de docteur depuis la dernière échographie de contrôle. Tu sais très bien que ton corps n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre totalement de la… enfin tu sais.

Ziva : Tu parles des mois de torture que j'ai subie ? Tu sais tu peux le dire. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

Tony : Il n'y a pas que la torture, il y a eu aussi la bagarre avec les flics, la fuite à cheval, les heures de voitures et regarde dans quoi on vit.

Ziva : Tu as amené le déjeuné ? Je meurs de faim.

Tony : Tu as toujours faim, et les trois quarts du temps tu renvois tout.

Ziva : Épargne moi les détails je les connais. Il n'empêche que j'ai faim.

Tony : Claudia n'est pas là ?

Ziva : Elle passe la nuit avec Freyja.

Tony : Ca veut dire qu'on est juste toi et moi ?

Ziva : Oui.

Toit de l'immeuble. 23h00.

Quand il avait parlé de soirée romantique, elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sur le toit de leur immeuble, lovée dans ses bras, dans une chaise longue à regarder les étoiles. Et pourtant elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait particulièrement la plénitude du moment.

Ziva : Tu sais que le ciel est beaucoup plus beau de Haïfa.

Tony : Haïfa ?

Ziva : En Israël.

Tony : Je sais où est Haïfa.

Ziva : Quand j'étais plus jeune, je passais tous mes étés là bas. Avec ma mère et Tali. On regardait souvent le soleil se coucher sur la plage, puis on restait souvent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien avancée. J'aimais ses moments de calme, surtout les étés après le début de mon entrainement.

Tony : Tu as commencé à quel âge ?

Ziva : Quatorze. Et j'ai commencé les missions pour le Mossad à seize ans. Au début c'était dure, mais amusant. J'aimais l'idée, je me sentais importante. Je n'avais pas idée à l'époque qu'il me volait mon enfance.

Tony : Je suis désolé…

Ziva : Il ne faut pas l'être. De toute façon, on ne change pas le passé. Et je me dis que malgré tout ça, j'ai quand même sauvé des vies.

Tony : Mais à quel prix ?

Ziva : Qu'est ce qu'une vie, face à plusieurs centaines ?

Tony : Mais c'est ta vie qu'il t'a fait perdre.

Ziva : Maintenant je vous ai, toi, Gibbs et les autres. Et ça c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix pour moi.

Tony : Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Les nuits sont froides même en été, ici.

Ziva : Non ça va.

Sous la couverture, elle descella leurs doigts enlacés pour lui poser la main sur le bas de son ventre.

Tony : Tiens c'est maintenant qu'elle se réveille.

Ziva : Tu plaisantes, elle a remué toute la journée. J'ai passé ma journée aux toilettes à cause d'elle... Je t'aime, Tony.

Il y eut un silence, inquiète, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, pour se rendre compte qu'il l'observait.

Ziva : Ca va ?

Tony : Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

Ziva : Je…

Tony : Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. Je comprends très bien.

Ziva : Même si je ne te le dis pas, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Tony : Je t'aime aussi Ziva David.

Le lendemain. 

Il hésita, observant le téléphone prépayé qu'il avait acheté la veille, Claudia avait mis au point un programme pour faire passer l'appel par internet en fixant l'origine dans plusieurs pays différents. Finalement il se décida et composa le numéro.

Tony : Allo papa.

_Anthony Sr:__ Junior. _

Tony réajusta sa position, il s'attendait à tomber sur un répondeur, il n'était pas tellement prêt à l'affronter en fait.

_Anthony Sr :__ Junior, tu es là ?_

Tony : Oui, oui. Désolé.

_Anthony Sr :__ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour le bébé ?_

Tony : Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, dit ? Tu n'as rien voulu entendre quand je t'ai parlé de Ziva au téléphone. Ma femme était en difficulté que tu m'as raccroché au nez en disant de me démerder avec mon israélienne. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé par le passé, pas d'argent… rien. Et là je ne le fais pas pour moi. Tu devrais être heureux, j'ai échoué, je n'arrive pas à les protéger. Mais eux deux ne sont pas responsable de nos disputes.

_Anthony Sr :__ Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en avais, mon fils. Écoute rentre à New York, je vais faire mon possible. _

Tony : Non, père. Je ne rentrerais qu'à Washington quand je serais certain que ma femme ne courra plus aucun danger. Je te rappelle que nous avons des israéliens et des agents du FBI aux trousses.

_Anthony Sr :__ Comment va Ziva ?_

Tony : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_Anthony Sr :__ Je t'en prie, fils. _

Tony : Elle a besoin de retrouver notre chez nous. Elle a besoin de reprendre sa vie, de voir le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

_Anthony Sr :__ Son chat va bien… Cet animal est vraiment mignon. Mon fils, certaines choses ne peuvent être dites au téléphone. Prends soin d'elle. J'embrasserais Rivka pour elle. Au revoir._

Tony raccrocha et garda le téléphone dans la main, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son géniteur. Et qui était cette Rivka ? Soudain il quitta le fil de ses pensées, voyant Ziva approcher. Avec son ventre rond, il la trouvait magnifique. Vêtue d'une chemise dont les boutons au niveau de son ventre menaçaient de rendre l'âme, ses pieds étaient nus pieds et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle venait de quitter la tiédeur de leur lit mais tenait son arme dans sa main. Tony ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'arme. Il savait qu'elle ne la quittait jamais, pas même pour dormir ou dans la salle de bain.

Ziva : Tony, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tony : Retourne te coucher, amour.

Ziva : Je n'aime pas me réveiller seule.

Tony : Tu ronfles.

Ziva : Je ronflais déjà quand tu m'as épousé.

Tony : J'ai téléphoné à mon père.

Ziva : Tony… C'est dangereux.

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas, Claudia a joué un truc avec son PC magique. Il a dit des choses…

Ziva : Quel genre de chose ?

Tony : Il connait Jack. Et il m'a dit qu'il embrasserait Rivka pour toi.

Ziva : Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : Alors c'est qu'elle est venue.

Tony : Ziva ! Qui est Rivka ?

Ziva : Rivka Miller.

Tony : Ta mère ! Attends Rivka Miller ?

Ziva : Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

Tony : Belle femme, brune, yeux noirs, et une étoile de David… C'est impossible.

Ziva : Quoi ?

Tony : Ziva, je crois que je connais ta mère.

Ziva : Impossible.

Tony : Et pourtant.

Ziva : Attends ! Attends ! On verra ça plus tard.

Tony : Ta mère et mon père sont avec Gibbs. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Ziva : Qu'on peut espérer rentrer à la maison.

Claudia : (arrivant) Je suis contente pour vous.

Les deux amants se retournèrent vivement, Ziva l'arme au poing, visant la jeune Claudia.

Claudia : Ziva, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Ca devient flippant !

Ziva : Alors arrête de me surprendre.

Claudia : Je te rappelle que c'est l'heure du petit déj. Je vous rejoins tout les jours à cette heure là. Et toi tu devrais aller t'habiller ! Je ne fantasme pas sur les femmes enceintes, mais je n'ai pas l'intention que ton mari me face une crise de jalousie.

Tony : Ziva, tu devrais aller te préparer tant que je fais le petit déj. On va donner ensuite à Claudia ce qui lui manque le plus.

Claudia : Une petite amie ?

Tony : Bon alors choix numéro deux.

Claudia : Une vraie connexion web ?

Tony : Et un point pour le petit génie, attention, question suivante !

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

Tony : Claudia va envoyer un mail à McGee.

Ziva : Tu es malade !

Tony : Un mail crypté, princesse. Il faut que je fasse passer des informations à Gibbs, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir totalement avoir confiance en mon père.

Ziva : Tony non ! C'est dangereux, et je ne suis plus en état de fuir une nouvelle fois.

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va marcher. Fait moi un peu confiance.

Ziva : D'accord.

Puis elle quitta la pièce pour aller prendre une douche.

Tony : Claudia viens avec moi à la cuisine, il faut qu'on discute un peu.

La petite femme, le suivit et s'installa sur le comptoir pendant que celui-ci préparait le petit déj'. Dont une bouillie assez bizarre issue d'un plat traditionnel juif, seul plat que Ziva réussissait à manger le matin.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà un gros chapitre car je n'ai pas voulu couper en plein milieu d'un flashback, bonne lecture. _

Cybercafé.

Tony entra discrètement avec les deux femmes dans le cybercafé, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire repérer par le policier en uniforme au coin de la rue. Non ils devaient passer pour des citoyens lambda.

Claudia : Tony, j'ai besoin de deux ordinateurs, dont mon portable.

Tony : Tu as ton portable.

Claudia : Oui. Mais pour le moment je suis indétectable parce que je suis déconnecté du réseau internet. Mais au moment où je démarrais le système, je serais détectable pendant une poignée de seconde avant de pouvoir me mettre hors champs.

Tony : On prend le risque.

Comme si de rien n'était Tony s'installa à un ordinateur, et se connecta à internet. Ziva prit place à coté de lui, comme deux simple amoureux. Claudia s'installa machinalement comme une étudiante, elle sortit son portable de sa besace et se connecta à son tour. Activant tour à tour les programmes nécessaires, elle tapait sur le clavier avec vigueur, battant des records de dactylographie. Ouvrant une messagerie instantanée via l'interface d'un site de jeu en ligne. Elle fit signe à Tony que s'était bon.

NCIS Office.

_Will Turner dit : Salut seigneur des elfes !_

McGee : Boss !

_Will Turner dit : Je suis avec Elizabeth, Comment va le capitaine ? _

_Will Turner dit : Au faite j'ai adoré ton dernier livre, j'espère que la suite sera heureuse, pas comme en ce moment._

McGee : Boss, je crois que Tony essaye de nous parler.

Gibbs fit le tour du bureau pour rejoindre.

Gibbs : Comment être sur que c'est lui ?

McGee : J'ai demandé à Abby de tracer l'expéditeur. Mais les seules personnes capables de faire une référence à Pirates des Caraïbes…

Il vit son boss froncer des sourcils.

McGee : … Le Chat, boss. Je disais les seuls capables de ça et de mettre en avant à la fois mon livre et mon personnage de jeu en ligne sont dans notre équipe.

Gibbs : Ta sœur et ton éditrice…

McGee : Mon éditrice ne sait pas que je joue en ligne, et ma sœur ne sait pas pour Jack Sparrow.

_Will Turner dit : Je suis sûr que tu tardes à répondre, parce que l'homme au sang couleur café doute, je suis sûr que celle qui chante Chad Gadya à trouver mon cadeau. _

Gibbs sortie son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche d'appel pour Abby.

Abby : (dans le téléphone) Gibbs, il y a une inédit de mon groupe préféré dans le code ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Gibbs : Monte.

Puis il raccrocha brusquement.

_Seigneur des elfes dit : Salut à toi aussi Will. Comment va Elizabeth ?_

_Will Turner dit : Elle a le mal de mer. _

McGee : Ziva est malade, boss.

_Will Turner dit : Mais tu l'as connait, elle ne se plaint jamais, elleeeeeeeeeee_

McGee : Je crois qu'il vient de prendre une baffe.

_Will Turner dit : Désolé elle prend des vilaines habitudes de piraterie ! Et la petite est aussi très douée pour ça, elle a un clavier à la place du crochet. _

_Will Turner dit : Elizabeth voulait voir la mer mais on a fait une halte dans notre ville pour se reposer. _

Gibbs : Ils sont à Las Vegas.

_Will Turner dit : Le temps presse. Peut-on avoir réellement confiance à Bill le Bottier ?_

Gibbs : Bill ?

McGee : C'est le père de Will Turner dans Pirates des Caraïbes.

_Will Turner dit : Il faut…._

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

McGee : La connexion a été interrompue. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Abby arriva dans la pièce en courant.

Abby : J'ai, je ne sait pas comment réussi, à trouver une faille, la personne qui a mis en place les protocoles de piratage, n'a pas été assez rapide à sa connexion. J'ai obtenu l'IP de sa machine.

Gibbs : Un nom, Abby.

Abby : Je n'ai encore rien. Ca va me prendre un peu plus de temps.

Gibbs : Alors fait en sorte de faire disparaitre les traces de cette connexion et vite. Il ne faut pas mettre les DiNozzo en danger.

Abby : Ca fait vraiment bizarre quand tu les appelles comme ça.

Gibbs : Abs !

Abby : Okay, okay.

Gibbs : McGee, aide-la.

Cybercafé. Pendant ce temps…

Claudia : Non ! Non ! Non !

Tony : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Claudia : On a été repéré.

Tous trois se levèrent, Tony paya rapidement le temps de connexion et tous trois quittèrent le cybercafé, essayant d'être discret au maximum.

Tony : Je croyais que ta connexion était fiable.

Claudia : Elle l'était mais quelqu'un avait introduit un ver avant. Je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Ziva : Un ver ? Comme…

Tony : C'est une sorte de parasite informatique Ziva.

Claudia : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Ziva : On décampe et vite.

Tony : Pour aller où ?

Ziva : Sacramento.

Tony : Mauvaise idée.

Ziva se stoppa net et affronta son mari du regard.

Ziva : On va à Sacramento ! Et tu conduis. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Encore une fois, elle était passé en mode agent, elle n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il avait épousé mais sa collègue.

Sacramento. Une dizaine d'heure plus tard.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils entrèrent dans la ville. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Ziva se nettoyait les ongles avec la pointe de son couteau, plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Las Vegas, et Tony avait du se rabattre sur papoter avec Claudia avant de finalement se contenter d'écouter la radio. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dérobé à Ziva, son regard s'accrocha à sa bague de fiançailles, et il se souvint, amusé, de sa demande.

_**Flashback**_

_Restaurant. Hôtel Bellagio. _

_Un dîner en tête à tête. Juste eux deux, loin de tout ce qui touche la politique, loin de devoir faire attention à ne pas se faire voir. Ici il n'était qu'un couple comme un autre, il pouvait être eux sans le regard des autres. Doucement, un peu avant le dessert, il sortit un écrin de velours de sa poche et le fit glisser sur la table. Ziva retira ses mains de la table comme pour fuir l'objet que Tony venait d'y poser. Elle porta sa main à son cou, cherchant machinalement l'étoile de David qui n'y était plus, essayant de se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de reflexe, son bijou lui manquait cruellement, il l'avait bien vu à son retour de Somalie, pourtant elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'en racheter une._

_Tony :__ Tu es allergique aux cadeaux ? Ou tu as simplement peur de ce que peut contenir la boite ?_

_Ziva :__ Je n'ai pas peur Tony. _

_Tony :__ Prouve-le. _

_La jeune femme s'essuya les mains sur le tissu de sa robe et prit l'écrin pour l'ouvrir dans un geste de défi. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Tony se leva et contourna la table prenant l'écrin des mains de la jeune femme. Retirant le bijou, il lui attacha autour du cou._

_Tony :__ Pour remplacer celui qui a disparu. Même si je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à l'autre. _

_Ziva :__ Elle est magnifique, Tony. Merci. _

_Tony :__ De rien. Que représentait l'autre pour toi ?_

_Ziva :__ C'était… C'était le dernier cadeau que Tali m'avait fait. _

_Tony :__ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas remonter de mauvais souvenirs. _

_Ziva :__ Ne t'excuse pas. Ma sœur me manque, mais j'essaye de toujours penser aux bons souvenirs. Elle t'aurait plus. Elle était comme toi. Toujours à sourire de tout. _

_Tony :__ Il est probable que tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses. _

_Ziva :__ Non, je ne suis pas comme elle. _

_Tony :__ Ca tombe bien parce que ce n'est pas à Tali que je vais demander de m'épouser. _

_Ziva :__ Quoi ?_

_Tony :__ Tu deviens sourde en plus du reste ?_

_Ziva :__ Tony…_

_Tony :__ Épouse-moi Ziva David._

_Sortant un deuxième écrin de sa poche il l'ouvrit et le posa devant elle. _

_Ziva :__ Pourquoi ?_

_Tony :__ Pourquoi quoi ? Et la bonne réponse à la question était oui ou non. Même si j'espérais un oui. _

_Ziva :__ Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Tony :__ Tu as un problème avec ma demande Ziva ?_

_Ziva :__ Non ! Oui !_

_Tony :__ Faudrait savoir._

_Ziva :__ Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je viens de t'annoncer que…_

_Elle inspira profondément, à la fois pour pouvoir le dire et pour calmer la colère qui l'envahissait. _

_Ziva :__ … que je suis enceinte et toi, tu me demandes en mariage. Permet moi de douter. _

_Tony :__ Tu crois sérieusement que je te demande de m'épouser parce que tu portes mon enfant ?_

_Ziva :__ Oui. _

_Tony :__ Ziva…_

_Ziva :__ Quoi ?_

_Tony :__ Regarde l'écrin. _

_D'une main hésitante elle attrapa l'écrin de velours et le referma. Elle ferma les yeux comme soulagée et regarda l'écrin sous toutes ses coutures. Un nom était inscrit en lettres argentés. Le nom d'un grand Joaillier. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce Joailler était connu dans le monde entier chez les nantis pour la qualité de son travail, mais il ne se déplaçait jamais travaillant uniquement sur Washington D.C. et surtout, chacune de ses créations devait être commandée longtemps à l'avance. Cela signifiait que Tony… Elle croisa son regard. Il semblait nerveux et amusé en même temps. Observant les interrogations qui passaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'ex agent du Mossad semblait si fragile, si femme sur l'instant. La bague qu'il venait de lui donner signifiait l'engagement pour lui, il avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir, mais elle… Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'il n'était pas conseillé de surprendre Ziva. Jusqu'ici leur relation avait été faite d'amour, de ruptures, de non-dits. Il savait depuis un moment que s'était-elle qu'il voulait, mais la jeune femme commençait juste à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie ou plutôt à se construire une nouvelle vie sur les ruines de l'ancienne. _

_Ziva :__ D'accord tu l'avais d'avant. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Tony :__ Tu ne vas pas en démordre ?_

_Ziva :__ Non. Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Tony. _

_Tony :__ Je te demande de m'épouser pas de monter sur l'échafaud. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mon amour. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'ai toi à mes cotés c'est tout ce qui compte. J'aimerais que tu l'essayes. _

_Ziva :__ Tony non !_

_Tony :__ Ziva… Fais-moi plaisir. Juste une minute. _

_Elle ouvrit doucement l'écrin et observa la finesse et l'élégance de la bague, la simplicité d'un anneau d'or gris sur lequel était monté un rubis d'une rare beauté et Dieu sait qu'elle s'y connaissait en pierres précieuses. _

_Tony :__ Elle n'est pas piégé tu sais. Elle ne va pas s'accrocher de force à ton doigt ou exploser. _

_Elle releva les yeux sur lui et fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il joue ainsi avec elle. Hésitant à plusieurs reprises, elle finit par prendre l'anneau entre ses doigts et le glisser à son annulaire gauche. Avant de tous deux regarder l'effet que ça faisait. Doucement Tony lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. _

_Ziva :__ Et si je dois me battre ?_

_La question fit sourire Tony, la jeune israélienne était entrain de capituler doucement et se laissait tenter par l'idée. Ziva avait peur de se marier, fait étonnant pour une juive soit dit en passant. Mais là on parlait de Ziva David, assassin bourré aux hormones de grossesse. _

_Tony :__ Le joaillier m'a assuré qu'elle résisterait à une bonne bagarre. Ca l'a beaucoup fait rire d'ailleurs quand je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a demandé si j'épousais Terminator. _

_Ziva :__ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?_

_Tony :__ Que j'épousais la fille de Mata Hari et Terminator. _

_Ziva :__ J'ai le droit de poser mes conditions._

_Tony :__ Prononce-toi et je te dirais. _

_Ziva :__ Alors on fait quoi ? On négocie ?_

_Tony :__ J'en ai l'impression, ça casse le coté romantique mais pourquoi pas. _

_Ziva :__ Je ne te demande pas de te convertir, mais j'aimerais un mariage religieux. _

_Tony :__ Je ne suis pas contre. Il vaudra qu'on discute des modalités._

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas contre. Et je veux qu'on se marie tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que les autres apprennent pour le bébé avant d'être marié. _

_Tony :__ Donc tu me reproches de demander ta main, à cause de notre bébé mais tu veux te marier rapidement à cause de celui-ci._

_Ziva :__ Le poids des traditions, mon petit derrière tout poilu. _

_Elle porta sa main à son cou, caressant l'étoile de David qui y était maintenant glissé. _

_Ziva :__ Dernier point. Tu informes Gibbs. _

_Tony :__ Et toi tu vas devoir informer ton père. _

_Ziva :__ Non. Je ne parle plus au directeur David. Ma vie est loin d'Israël maintenant._

_Tony :__ Mais pour le moment tu es encore israélienne. _

_Ziva :__ Et si on ne disait rien au deux. Je viens à peine d'être nommé agent, et…_

_**Flashback end**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bon je suis obligé de mettre des gros chapitre pour ne pas coupé en plein milieu d'une scène mais je suis sure que ça ne vous dérange pas. J'essaye de mettre des chapitres le plus régulièrement possible mais je dois avouer que ma licence d'anthropologie me prend plus de temps que prévu, je me lève a 5h du mat', rentre pas avant 20h et j'ai mes devoirs à faire par-dessus le marché… en un mot vous avez de la chance que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic. En tout cas, bonne lecture. _

* * *

Ziva : Arrête-toi là. On prend une chambre. Il faut que je dorme.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : On ne pourra pas la voir avant demain matin de toute façon. Et je dois dormir. Ma tête va exploser.

Tony : La ?

Ziva : Tony, pas de questions, s'il te plait. Pas maintenant.

Tony gara la voiture devant le motel, et en sortie. Prenant une chambre, il secoua les clefs devant Ziva avant de monter les escaliers pour se diriger vers la porte numéro cinq. La chambre était assez miteuse mais propre, au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit avec un dessus de lit imprimé floral, encadré de deux tables de chevet. Deux appliques au mur servaient d'éclairage et une petite télé fixée assez haute, donnait une couche de modernité empêchant de se croire dans les années soixante. Au fond de la pièce une armoire murale, un vieux fauteuil et une porte qui devait être la salle de bain. Tony observa Ziva se diriger vers elle, avant de se retourner. Il lui fit un signe discret de la tête et elle entra dans la salle de bain. Claudia ne dit rien, témoin muet de leurs échanges. Elle laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre, et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil qui émit un grincement de protestation. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau se mit à couler.

Claudia : Ta femme est toujours comme ça ?

Tony : Ma femme est sous pression. Elle réagit comme ça pour que l'on soit en sécurité.

Claudia : Drôle de façon de le montrer.

Tony : Elle est enceinte, fatiguée et malade, Claudia.

Claudia : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Tony : On suit le programme de Ziva. Si on est venu à Sacramento, elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

Dans la salle de bain, elle se délesta de ses habits qu'elle laissa tomber à terre sans s'en soucier, et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, son dos la faisait cruellement souffrir. Elle avait tenu le coup jusque là, mais cette fois elle n'avait plus la force. Elle posa la main sur le carrelage de la douche, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Elle était fatiguée, elle aurait voulu dormir cent ans, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle tourna le bouton d'eau chaude pour la stopper, et fut saisit par le froid qui lui fit s'éloigner momentanément son malaise. Elle en profita pour se laver. Quittant la douche elle se sécha avant de s'observer nue devant le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas l'image d'elle que lui renvoyait celui-ci. Ses courbes étaient déformées et son ventre… Elle le toucha du bout du doigt et il se déforma légèrement, l'enfant réagissant à son contact. L'enfant de Tony grandissait en elle. Passant des habits amples, assez confortable mais lui permettant de prendre la fuite si nécessaire elle quitta la salle de bain.

Ziva : Nous sommes à Sacramento pour aller à la Synagogue B'nai Israel.

Tony : Tu plaisantes ?

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Je savais que tu voulais un mariage religieux, Ziva, mais ce n'est peut être pas…

Ziva : Arrête tes idioties Tony, je suis très sérieuse. Elle aura l'information dont j'ai besoin.

Tony posa son regard sur elle, les cheveux mouillés, elle portait un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt à manche longue noir. Elle avait meilleure tête mais semblait lessivée, épuisée. Et ce n'est pas le peu de nourriture qu'elle avalait qui allait arranger les choses. Les voir dans cet état lui faisait peur. Physiquement elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la Ziva qu'il avait épousé. Ses os saillaient sous sa peau, et son ventre rond ressemblait plus à celui d'une femme enceinte de six mois qu'une femme pratiquement à terme. Pratiquement à terme. Ses mots aussi lui faisaient peur. Ils venaient de faire dix heures de route et allaient en faire probablement dix de plus demain. Ca n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle et pour l'enfant. Sans examens médicaux, affaiblie et incapable de se sustenter normalement, les choses étaient mal parties pour elle, on lui avait pourtant toujours dit que les femmes enceintes mangeaient pour deux. Il la vit porter une main à ses reins avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps, sachant pertinent qu'il épiait chacun de ses gestes.

Tony : Viens là.

La jeune femme se hissa sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui. Doucement il lui souleva son haut, pour lui masser les reins. Ziva ferma les yeux et lui laissa un meilleur accès à son dos en se penchant un peu en avant. Chacune de ses cicatrices dans son dos étaient rouges et enflammées.

Claudia : Par tous les dieux !

Mal à l'aise, Ziva se redressa et tenta de rabaisser son haut, mais Tony l'en empêcha.

Claudia : Qu'est ce que… ?

Ziva : On ne sort jamais indemne de l'enfer.

Claudia : Ca fait longtemps que tu as ça ?

Ziva : Une dizaine de mois.

Claudia : C'est ce que Tony entendait par le faite que tu as passé un été entre les mains du dernier tortionnaire.

Ziva : Oui.

Claudia : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ziva : Une mission au Mossad qui a mal tourné. Ceux sont les risques du métier.

Claudia : Les risques du métier, tu parles ! Et moi qui te prenais pour une simple étudiante, tu as bien fait illusion.

Ziva : C'est… c'était mon travail, Claudia.

Claudia : Tu es une Sydney Bristow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un jour quelqu'un comme toi.

Ziva : Qui ?

Tony : Un personnage de série télé, Ziva. Une jeune femme, une espionne américaine dans la série Alias.

Claudia : Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Ziva : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Claudia : Est-ce que tu parles plusieurs langues ?

Ziva : Oui. Neuf.

Claudia : Waouh ! J'ai vu que tu sais aussi tirer. Je suppose que tu es douée en art martial aussi.

Ziva : Krav Maga oui.

Claudia : Tu as tué beaucoup de monde ? Non désolé, je n'aurais pas du posé la question.

Ziva : Je faisais partie du Metsada, Claudia. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Claudia : Non.

Ziva : Doucement Tony.

Elle retient quelques instants sa respiration. Son compagnon qui la massait toujours venait de toucher une zone sensible de son dos, où le muscle était déchiré.

Tony : Le Metsada est le service des assassinats du Mossad.

Ziva : Mon père en est le directeur, il m'a formé pour ce job. Et grâce à Gibbs et Tony, j'ai pu m'en sortir.

Claudia : Et aujourd'hui, tu vas être mère.

Ziva : Je vais avoir un enfant, être mère c'est autre chose.

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement de Tony et Ziva. _

_Elle était seule à l'appartement, Tony était partie faire des courses. Assise sur le battant des toilettes, elle tremblait comme une feuille, face à la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de l'envahir d'une seconde à l'autre. Inspirer, expirer. Elle devait se forcer à faire quelques choses de simple comme respirer. Une sueur froide, lui coula le long du dos. Elle s'insulta en hébreu et ouvrit le petit paquet acheté à la pharmacie un peu plus tôt. Elle prit le temps de lire les instructions, elle ne pouvait pas faire une erreur de compréhension sur quelque chose comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle ne pouvait pas faire le test alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille prise dans la tempête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit le test, ce fut les trois plus longues minutes de sa vie. Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, elle attrapa le bout de plastique à l'échéancier du temps imparti. Positif. Sa respiration se coupa, suffocant, paniquée, terrifiée, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. _

_Voix :__ (au loin) Chérie, je suis là… Ziva ?_

_Le spectacle qu'il découvrit dans la salle de bain le glaça d'effroi, sa compagne était là, à terre, appuyée contre la baignoire. S'étouffant par la panique, couverte de sueurs froides. Mais alors qu'il se précipita vers elle, son pied rencontra un obstacle, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il le ramassa et découvrit le résultat et la cause du mal être de la jeune femme. La prenant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui. _

_Tony :__ Ca va aller, doucement… Respire. Je suis là. _

_Il sentit sa respiration changer doucement. Elle passait de la crise d'angoisse, à la simple panique. La soulevant comme une enfant, il la conduisit dans leur chambre, s'installant sur le lit, il la garda contre lui. Il lui fallut une bonne heure avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa respiration se modifier pour la sentir fondre en larmes contre son torse. Plusieurs heures passèrent, la nuit prit ses marques laissant le couple dans la pénombre, le lampadaire de la rue, donnant juste assez de lumière pour ne pas être plongé dans l'obscurité. Jack était venu se blottir contre sa maitresse, ronronnait doucement. Soudain, entre les sanglots, un autre son impromptu surgit. L'estomac de la jeune femme la rappela à l'ordre. Tony osa enfin tourner la tête en direction de son radio réveil qui indiquait deux heure du matin. _

_Tony :__ Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?_

_Elle hoqueta un sanglot avant de relever la tête de sa chemise avant de croiser son regard et d'hocher la tête. Elle avait les traits tirés et son maquillage avait coulé, il en avait d'ailleurs plein la chemise. _

_Ziva :__ Désolé. _

_Tony :__ Ca n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te rafraichir pendant que je cuisine. Une omelette ça te va ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, elle hocha la tête pas certaine de pouvoir retenir ses larmes si elle ouvrait la bouche. Tony retira sa chemise et enfila un vieux tee-shirt. Prenant la direction de la salle de bain pour mettre sa chemise dans le panier à linge sale, il ramassa le test de grossesse et le glissa dans un tiroir, il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle crise de larmes à la vue de l'objet. Prenant la direction de la cuisine, il prit le nécessaire pour faire une omelette aux pommes de terre, consistante. Un bébé. Ziva, enceinte. La nouvelle était difficile à encaisser. Elle était rentrée depuis peu et… A bien y réfléchir, Ziva avait passé trois mois à être torturer, elle était d'ailleurs encore sous soins médicaux pour ça. Pendant trois mois, elle n'avait pas prit de contraceptifs et… Un bébé… Il allait devoir gérer la situation, parce que Ziva, elle, semblait ne pas bien la prendre. Quand il releva les yeux de son omelette, elle était là debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, en chemise de nuit, pieds nus, ses cheveux détachés. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui revenait vers ses parents après avoir fait une colère. _

_Tony :__ Tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer ?_

_Pourtant il avait déjà la réponse, elle retenait ses larmes avec difficulté et sa lèvre inferieure tremblait. Il arrêta le feu sous la poêle de toute façon son omelette était cuite. Puis il lui tendit les bras. Elle vint s'y refugier, l'utilisant comme une bouée de sauvetage. La seule chose qu'elle avait pour ne pas se noyer. _

_**Flashback end**_

Claudia : Et comment réussis tu à croire à un Dieu malgré tout ça ?

Ziva : Parce que si je ne crois pas, alors il ne me reste rien. Et puis seul un Dieu peut avoir assez de sens de l'humour pour me sauver en mettant dans mes pattes un type comme Tony.

Tony : Et maintenant, il est temps de dormir.

Ziva s'apprêta à se lever mais il la saisit par les hanches et l'attira à lui.

Tony : Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Ziva : Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Tony : Non toi tu dors. Je te réveillerais quand ce sera ton tour.

Et il lui vola un baiser, il n'avait pas eu de gestes tendres depuis un moment et il voulait pouvoir lui faire oublier ses soucis au moins quelques secondes.

Tony : Bonne nuit, mon amour.

L'agent se leva du lit et s'approcha du sac de voyage de Ziva, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour ne pas avoir prit son arme avec elle. La ramassant, il la lui tendit. La jeune femme la vérifia avant de la glisser sous son oreiller.

Tony : Toi aussi dodo.

Claudia : J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père.

Tony : Faut bien que j'ai un cobaye pour mon rôle futur.

Claudia retira ses chaussures et son jeans avant de se glisser sous les couvertures aux cotés de Ziva. Tony observa quelques secondes les deux jeunes femmes, ses deux alliées. Ziva était couché sur son coté gauche, elle avait adopté cette position depuis quelques temps, sa main glissée sous l'oreiller, tenant très probablement son arme. Il éteignit la lumière, restant assis dans le fauteuil son arme à la main.

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement de Tony DiNozzo._

_Après un diner au restaurant pour réapprendre à se connaitre doucement. Faire fit des derniers mois, essayer d'avancer sans le poids du passé. Les gestes de tendresse avaient été timides, les mots à demi voilé. Ziva avait su lui parler, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dits entre eux. Il avait ensuite proposé à Ziva de la raccompagner chez elle, mais voyant son hésitation, il lui avait proposé un dernier café chez lui. Installés dans le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien, la nuit était bien commencée, et il voyait que Ziva commençait à s'endormir._

_Tony :__ Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, elle hésita. _

_Ziva :__ Je… Je ne… Tony. _

_Tony :__ Dis le Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Je ne…_

_Elle inspira un grand coup. Depuis quand était-elle incapable de s'exprimer sans risquer la panique. Cette nouvelle relation avec Tony était encore battit sur des secrets. Elle n'avait pas encore pu tout lui dire et elle avait peur d'être rejeté. Tony patienta. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni même la braquer. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être là pour elle. _

_Ziva :__ Je peux dormir avec toi… Enfin chez toi ? Je ne préfère pas rester seule._

_Tony :__ Bien sûr que tu peux. Si tu veux je peux te préparer la chambre d'amis…_

_Ziva :__ Non, s'il te plait non. _

_Tony :__ Tu veux toujours le coté droit du lit ?_

_Ziva :__ En fait je peux prendre le gauche ?_

_Tony :__ Pourquoi un tel changement ?_

_Ziva :__ Je…_

_Tony :__ Ziva, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. _

_Ziva :__ Je ne peux pas dormir sur mon coté droit, ni même sur mon dos pour le moment. Ah et je te préviens j'ai quelques petits cauchemars._

_Tony :__ Ne change pas de sujet. _

_Ziva :__ Donne-moi de quoi me changer et je te montrais. _

_Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre, qui avait bien souvent été leur chambre. Elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé hormis une photo d'eux trônant sur la table de nuit. Tony ouvrit son placard et en sorti un tee-shirt portant l'inscription de son ancienne faculté. _

_Ziva :__ Ne regarde pas, s'il te plait._

_Tony :__ Je t'ai déjà vu nue plus d'une fois._

_Ziva :__ Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas voir ton regard quand… _

_Il s'exécuta, la lassant faire. Elle retira son top, qu'elle avait revêtu pour la soirée, puis son soutien gorge avant de poser le tee-shirt sur sa poitrine et rabattit ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir plus nue et fragile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Hormis les médecins personne encore n'avait vu ce qu'elle allait lui montrer. Se mettant dos à lui, elle attendit le verdict. _

_Ziva :__ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. _

_Et il le fit, la vision qu'il eut, lui fit froid dans le dos. De longues cicatrices certaines récentes, d'autre un peu moins, lui barraient le dos. Certaines s'enroulant sur son flan droit. _

_Tony :__ Est-ce que Gibbs sait ?_

_Ziva :__ Bien sûr que non. _

_Elle enfila rapidement le tee-shirt. Et il l'a prit dans ses bras, hésitant à la serrer contre elle. _

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas en sucre. _

_Tony :__ Oh non, ça je l'ai bien compris. _

_Puis il l'entraina vers le lit, tout deux avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. _

_**Flashback end**_

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain.

Le soleil caressa son visage et Ziva se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion son mari qui dormait tout près d'elle.

Tony : Hé ! Doucement amour. Y'en a qui dorme ici.

Ziva : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé pour mon tour de garde ?

Claudia : Parce que tu avais besoin d'une nuit complète de sommeil, Ziva.

Ziva porta son regard sur la jeune américaine qui était assise dans le fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux.

Ziva : Vous n'auriez pas dû…

Claudia : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai largement assez dormi. J'ai déjà enchainé trois jours de cours en ne dormant qu'une heure par nuit. Et puis si je suis fatiguée je dormirais dans la voiture. En revanche, si je peux me passer de sommeil, pas de petit déjeuné et là je ne répondrais pas de moi.

Ziva : Il y a un dîner sur la route, on pourra prendre un petit déjeuné.

Claudia : Parfait, on part dès que nous serons prêt, mais là j'ai autant besoin d'une douche que d'un petit déjeuné.

Diner. 9h00.

Tout trois s'installèrent à une table. Une jeune serveuse du nom de Lola leur servit du café, avant de prendre leur commande. Puis elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux grosses assiettes pleines de nourriture. Ne sachant quand serait leur prochain repas, ils préféraient bien manger. Ziva, elle les observa, esquissa un pâle sourire et repoussa sa tasse de café.

Tony : Il faut que tu manges.

Ziva : Je ne peux pas Tony.

Tony : Un bout de bacon ?

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête, décidément il était incurable. Ziva esquissa un sourire en le voyant manger son morceau de porc. Il n'en achetait plus depuis qu'elle vivait dans son appartement pour éviter tout risque d'erreur. Mais il n'avait pas cessé d'en manger pour autant. Et aimait la taquiner avec ça.

Tony : On devrait s'arrêter pour acheter de quoi faire ta bouillie.

Ziva : Cesse d'appeler ça de la bouillie.

Tony : Ton porridge juif alors.

Ziva : Tony !

Tony : Sérieusement, tu n'en as pas marre de manger ça ?

Ziva : Ca me nourrit. Et ça nourrit ton enfant.

Tony : Notre enfant, Ziva.

Ziva : Peu importe.

Tony : Il n'empêche, on s'arrêtera sur la route pour prendre les ingrédients.

Ziva : Je mangerais à la Synagogue. Elle aura ce qu'il faut.

Tony : Elle ?

Ziva : Plus tard, mange.

Synagogue B'nai Israel. 

Ziva venait de garer la voiture et descendit du véhicule. Attrapant son sac à dos, elle le glissa sur son épaule et avança d'un pas déterminé. Les deux autres suivirent, allongeant le pas pour la rattraper. Poussant la porte du magnifique bâtiment, elle sourit, comme si elle se sentait chez elle. Plus loin dans la pièce un groupe de personnes discutaient assis en cercle, un café à la main. Une femme d'un certain âge, brune, leva les yeux vers les arrivants et esquissa un grand sourire en découvrant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Femme : Ziva !

La femme échangea deux mots avec les hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient et une autre femme prit la parole remplaçant la belle brune. Puis elle rejoignit Ziva qui avait avancé.

Femme : Si on m'avait dit que… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Ziva : Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Anna.

Anna : J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu américaine et que tu avais Israël aux fesses.

Ziva : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Anna : Tu es bien la première juive que je connaisse qui fuit Israël. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique chère Ziva.

Ziva : Ca n'est pas drôle.

Anna : Je trouve que si. Mais si j'en juge par ton état, ça ne doit pas l'être pour toi. Je peux connaitre les raisons de la fureur de ton père ?

Ziva tourna la tête en direction de la porte où Claudia et Tony attendaient, observant les lieux.

Anna : Oh je vois. Il n'est pas juif je suppose.

Ziva : Ni juif, ni israélien, ni même du Mossad.

Anna : Et ton père veut ta tête.

Ziva : Eli David est… Ma vie n'est plus là-bas. Ma vie c'est lui et elle.

Elle caressa doucement l'arrondi de son ventre.

Anna : Je peux ?

La femme savait que Ziva n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts physiques. Ziva acquiesça mais eut quand même un léger mouvement de recul quand les mains de la brune se posèrent sur son ventre.

Anna : Six mois ? Sept ?

Ziva : Pratiquement à terme.

Anna : Tu plaisantes. Que le très haut te protège, Ziva. Tu as besoin de repos, pas de traverser le pays.

Ziva : Tu veux que j'aille où ? On a les polices fédérales aux fesses comme tu dis.

Anna : Qu'est ce que tu as besoin ?

Ziva : Que tu me trouves une adresse.

Ziva lui tendit discrètement un bout de papier, Anna le lu avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

Anna : Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps. Présente-moi.

Les deux femmes se déplacèrent pour rejoindre Tony et Claudia qui attendaient.

Ziva : Anna, je te présente mon mari Anthony DiNozzo et Claudia Shou'al.

Tony : Ziva…

Anna : Ne vous inquiétez pas, agent DiNozzo, tous les israélites ne sont pas à la solde de Eli David.

Tony : Et vous êtes ?

Anna : Rabbi Anna Herberstein.

Tony : Vous êtes rabbin ?

Anna : Ca vous pose un problème ?

Tony : Non… Non pas vraiment.

Anna : Le groupe de parole ici présent, est un groupe sur l'inter confessionnalité, et notamment les mariages mixtes. Prenez-y part. Nous discuterons après.

Ziva : D'accord. Ca ne nous fera pas de mal, Tony. Nous vivons en autarcie depuis tellement longtemps.

Tony regarda sa compagne intrigué. Puis ils suivirent Anna qui les présenta au reste du groupe, avant de s'éclipser. Vers onze heure, la réunion se termina, et les gens se dispersèrent, les saluant chaleureusement au passage. Une fois la Synagogue vide, ou presque, Anna les rejoint avec une petite pile d'habits qu'elle tendit à la jeune israélienne.

Anna : Tu seras mieux dedans.

Tony : J'ai une question, rabbin.

Anna : Appelez-moi Anna.

Tony : Comment étiez vous au courant ?

Anna : Au courant de quoi ?

Tony : De tout. Pour nous.

Ziva : La diaspora juive est importante, c'est ce qui fait qu'Israël à un aussi bon service d'espionnage.

Tony : Je te rappelle que tu es américaine maintenant.

Ziva : Il n'empêche que j'ai encore certains contacts.

Anna : Vous savez où passer la nuit tous les trois ?

Ziva : Si tu as mon information, nous serons sur la route, le temps presse. Par contre est ce que…

Elle hésita et continua à s'exprimer en hébreu. Anna esquissa un sourire.

Anna : Dans la cuisine. File.

Ziva : Toda.

Ziva esquissa un sourire à Tony pour le rassurer et s'éclipsa d'un pas léger.

Tony : Elle est partie se nourrir, n'est ce pas ?

Anna : Oui. Nous avons partagé Shabbat hier. Elle trouvera ce qu'elle a besoin dans la cuisine.

Tony : Génial. Merci.

Anna : Vous semblez vraiment inquiet pour elle.

Tony : C'est ma femme.

Anna : Certain mari ne se mettrait pas hors la loi pour leur femme. Et encore moins ne risquerait sa vie pour venger sa mort.

Tony : Vous semblez au courant de beaucoup de chose pour un simple Rabbin.

Anna : Peut être pas ce que je ne suis pas un simple Rabbin, je n'ai pas toujours été Rabbin, agent DiNozzo.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

Anna : Peut être pas ce que je ne suis pas un simple Rabbin, je n'ai pas toujours été Rabbin, agent DiNozzo.

Tony : Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Que vous étiez du Mossad ?

Anna : Tous les israéliens ne sont pas du Mossad

Tony : Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez Ziva ?

Anna : D'une certaine manière oui.

Elle esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant de se tourner vers Ziva qui venait d'arriver dans ses nouveau habits, faisant sourire les personnes présentes, la jeune femme portait un pantalon de toile de couleur kaki et un tee-shirt rose bonbon avec écrit en lettres claires « C'est une fille ».

Ziva : Je me sens stupide.

Tony : Tu es magnifique.

Ziva : Je dois quand même avouer que c'est bien plus confortable.

Anna : Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas eu d'habits de grossesse jusque là ?

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Avant de prendre la fuite, son ventre n'était pas très développer, elle préférait le cacher.

Anna : Pour la suite des choses, je préférerais que nous quittions la Synagogue. Allons dans le foyer.

Rattaché à la Synagogue, un autre bâtiment se tenait sur le site de la congrégation. Celui-ci contenant la cuisine, une salle de jeu, un foyer qui ressemblait plus à un salon, deux chambres, et à l'étage l'appartement privé du Rabbin. Arrivés au foyer, Anna ferma la porte soigneusement derrière elle, glissant un panneau comme quoi elle était en entretien privé. La femme brune s'installa dans le canapé et croisa le regard de Ziva, aussi noir que le sien.

Anna : Rivka est en Amérique, Ziva.

Ziva : Je sais.

Anna : Elle est là pour toi.

Ziva : Il est un peu tard, j'ai 32 ans, je peux faire ma vie sans elle.

Anna : Ziva… Tu ignores les sacrifices qu'elle n'a fait pour toi et ta sœur.

Ziva : Elle n'a rien fait pour nous protéger d'Eli.

Anna : Ne parle pas sans savoir. Pour ta sœur et toi, pour vous protéger, elle a sacrifié son histoire d'amour.

Tony : Mon père…

Anna : Oui, étrangement oui. Comme quoi le monde est petit. Ziva, tu as la chance d'avoir épousé l'homme que ton cœur voulait, puis d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Pour Rivka, elle a sacrifié l'homme qu'elle aime, au profit de ses enfants.

Tony : Attendez une minute, vous êtes qui au juste ?

Ziva : Quelqu'un qui en sait bien plus que moi sur ma mère apparemment. Tony je te présente, l'ainée des sœurs Al-Kâbit.

Claudia : C'est un nom arabe ça.

Anna : Rivka et moi… Notre père était palestinien. Nos parents se sont rencontrés dans un hôpital à Jérusalem, ils étaient médecins. Un vrai coup de foudre, et un mariage d'amour comme pour vous deux. Nous étions heureux tout les quatre, et puis ta mère a rencontré Eli David quand elle a eu 17 ans et la spiral sans fin a commencé. Nous sommes entrés au Mossad, nous avions toutes les deux des aptitudes qui leur plaisaient, surtout ta mère en fait, pour l'infiltration elle était la meilleure. Et puis tu es venu au monde Ziva, et les choses ont commencé à changer.

Ziva : Changer comment ?

Anna : Ta mère à essayer de partir quand elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il voulait faire de toi. Mais il l'a piégé, il l'a envoyé au États Unis. Et Rivka Al-Kâbit est devenue Rivka Miller. Tu connais la suite. Quand elle a pu rentrée en Israël, pour votre sécurité, il s'est arrangé pour l'éloigner de nouveau.

Tony : C'est comme ça qu'elle a finit au Shabak ?

Anna : Oui.

Tony : Et comment vous avez fini Rabbin avec tout ça ?

Anna : Ca c'est une autre longue histoire. Ca sera pour une prochaine fois. J'ai ce que tu voulais Ziva.

Ziva : Génial.

Anna : Mais avant. Y'a-t-il une chance que je te convaincs de rester une nuit ici.

Ziva : Anna… Notre simple présence dans ta Synagogue, te met en danger.

Anna : Tu es ma nièce, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Et puis qui sait que tu es là ?

Ziva : Personne.

Anna : Tu vois une nuit de plus ne va tuer personne. Un bon repas traditionnel ne te fera pas de mal, Ziva.

Ziva : Ca dépend tu proposes quoi ?

Anna : De quoi as-tu envie ?

Ziva fit mine de réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'elle était affamé, et manger de la cuisine traditionnelle lui faisait envie, d'autant plus qu'Anna était une excellente cuisinière.

Ziva : Des bricks à la viande et de la Choukchouka.

Anna : Je vais avoir besoin d'aller faire quelques courses alors. Tu viens avec moi, j'aimerais profiter un peu de toi.

Ziva se figea. La panique… voilà que la panique la gagnait une nouvelle fois, elle s'en voulait, être ainsi dans l'impossibilité de contrôler ses émotions la rendaient dingue. De plus elle avait tellement prit l'habitude d'être sur ses gardes, et continuellement avec Claudia et Tony que s'éloigner d'eux, la terrifiait.

Tony : Hey !

Elle croisa son regard, et émergea de son tourbillon d'angoisse. Anna regarda sa nièce, inquiète, si Ziva n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens cela représentait un danger pour la jeune femme. La faim la fatigue rendait la jeune femme vulnérable.

Anna : Ziva, ça va ?

Ziva : Oui, allons faire ses courses.

Supermarché.

Anna : Ca fait longtemps que tu fais des crises d'angoisse ?

Ziva : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Anna : Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Ziva David.

Ziva : J'ai… des crises d'angoisse depuis que je suis rentrée de Somalie, dans l'ensemble je me contrôle assez bien. Mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je ne peux pratiquement rien avaler depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore la force d'aller très loin. Tony essaye de me faire tenir le chemin, il veille sur son enfant.

Anna : Il veille sur vous deux.

Ziva : Anna, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à tenir.

Anna : Bien sûr que si. Tu as été élevé pour ça. Survivre est une seconde nature pour toi.

Ziva : Pas… comme ça. Il veut cette enfant, et je suis incapable de faire une chose élémentaire comme la nourrir. Bien qu'enceinte j'ai perdu du poids, mes muscles ont fondus, chacun des pas que je fais est une véritable torture. J'en suis même à penser que j'aurais du mourir là-bas en Somalie.

Anna s'arrêta et posa son panier de courses sur le sol, avant de se mettre devant la jeune femme.

Anna : Écoute-moi bien, petite Ziva. Tu es une battante. Et tu as une famille qui t'aime et qui espère te revoir, Gibbs, Scuito, McGee, ils t'attendent à Washington. Et ton mari dans tout ça tu y as pensé ?

Ziva : J'ai fait des erreurs. Je n'aurais jamais du m'impliquer émotionnellement avec eux.

Anna : Ziva, tu as vécu plusieurs années avec eux. Comment voulais-tu ne pas t'impliquer avec eux ?

Ziva : Plusieurs années, tu plaisantes, J'ai commencé ma relation avec Tony, ça faisait juste une année que j'étais arrivé. Il a su faire tomber chacune de mes barrières et ça c'est effrayant. Je me suis marié, Anna, moi, marié. Tu réalises !Je l'ai laissé me convaincre de l'épouser.

Anna : Ose me dire que tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui.

Ziva : Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Anna, je n'ai jamais été aussi moi, qu'avec lui. Je peux être juste moi, Ziva. Pas la digne fille de son père, pas l'agent du Mossad, pas celui du NCIS, non, juste moi.

Le lendemain.

Les Au Revoir, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Revoir sa tante lui avait fait un bien fou. Une des dernières personnes de son sang qu'elle considérait encore comme un membre de sa famille.

Claudia : Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Rabbi Anna.

Anna : De rien, jeune fille, le plaisir était pour moi.

Puis Claudia se dirigea vers la voiture pour laisser les Au Revoir se faire en famille. Ziva était debout, Tony à coté d'elle, un bras autour de la taille. La future maman semblait hésiter. Elle n'était vraiment pas familière des contacts tactiles. L'informaticienne s'en était rendu compte à chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait accidentellement. Anna lui ouvrit pourtant les bras et attendit, Ziva finit par se libérer de l'étreinte de Tony pour se glisser dans celle de sa tante.

Anna : Prends soin de toi, petite Ziva, et donne moi des nouvelles. J'ai hâte de voir cette petite puce.

Ziva : Tu viendras nous voir à Washington.

Anna : J'essayerai. Que HaShem te garde mon enfant.

Ziva : Shalom Anna.

Anna s'approcha de Tony.

Anna : Prenez soin d'elle. Je sais que je prêche un convaincu, mais elle est bien moins forte qu'elle ne le montre. Elle ne se dévoilera jamais totalement. Mais elle a besoin de vous.

Ziva : Je la protégerais toujours, je l'ai toujours fait, Rabbi.

Anna : Elle a de la chance de vous avoir trouvé, fils.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_Oui en effet, il y a une erreur de prénom à la fin du chapitre précédent. Désolé. En tout cas voilà la suite, avec un petit crossover avec NCIS Los Angeles. Mais n'ayez crainte si vous ne suivez pas la série, moi-même je n'ai vu que deux ou trois épisodes. Je n'accroche pas trop. Il n'y a que Hetty qui me fait bien rire. _

Appartement de G. Callen. Los Angeles. 

Encore une dure journée au NCIS et la sensation d'un devoir bien accomplie. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans son appartement, il découvrit que la porte avait été ouverte. Sortant son arme, il pénétra dans son appartement, allumant la lumière, il découvrit une jeune femme enceinte dans le fauteuil. Il l'a connaissait pour l'avoir rencontrer plusieurs fois, la jeune agent israélienne travaillait depuis peu dans l'équipe du NCIS de Washington, mais surtout elle était considéré par le FBI comme une espionne en fuite. Pourtant à la voir, elle ressemblait plus à une malade qu'autre chose.

Callen : Mademoiselle Ziva.

Ziva : Monsieur Callen.

Callen : Où avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

Ziva : Savez que quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, on finit toujours par l'obtenir. Demandez à mon mari, il me voulait, il m'a eu.

Callen : Vous savez que vous êtes recherché par toutes les agences fédérales.

Ziva : Je sais. Vous savez que c'est très impoli de pointer une arme sur une femme enceinte non armée.

Callen : Enceinte oui, non armée, je ne parierais jamais ma vie sur ce point là, pas avec une espionne israélienne.

Ziva : Agent du NCIS.

Callen : Oui j'ai entendu dire ça. Jolie reconversion.

Ziva : Merci.

Callen : Tu ferais bien de me dire pourquoi tu es là avant que je décide de te mettre aux arrêts.

Ziva : Je n'ai pas le droit de saluer un vieil ami.

Callen : Tu es en fuite et nous ne sommes pas amis. Une amie n'aurait pas essayé de m'émasculer en France, il y a onze ans.

Ziva : Ne fais pas un caprice pour ça, on ne jouait pas dans le même camp autrefois. Mais j'ai préféré le moment, en Russie. Il y dix ans.

Callen : Celui où tu m'as laissé sur le carreau.

Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Ziva, elle n'avait que 22 ans à l'époque, mais elle s'en était brillamment sortit face à lui, certes elle avait échoué sa mission, mais lui aussi par la même occasion. Du bruit dans la pièce à coté se fit entendre et l'agent Callen releva brusquement son arme.

Ziva : Range un peu ton arme, l'excité de la gâchette. Ca n'est que Claudia et Tony.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la cuisine, en même temps que Ziva quitta le fauteuil pour se mettre debout. Méfiant, Callen pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur Ziva, gardant l'œil en direction de la cuisine.

Ziva : Callen, je suppose que tu reconnais l'agent DiNozzo.

Callen : Ton collègue et mari. Certains pourraient penser que tu essayes de t'infiltrer un peu plus aux USA pour le compte du Mossad.

Ziva : J'ai changé, Callen.

Callen : Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu as pris du ventre. Et elle c'est qui ?

Ziva : Claudia Shou'al, police de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Callen : Une civil de mieux en mieux.

Ziva : Je te ferais remarquer que tu es le seul avec une arme à la main.

Callen : Et je te ferais remarquer que je suis le seule qui est pour le moment le droit d'en porter une.

Tony : Faux. La petite aussi.

Callen : Attend ! Sérieusement, elle s'appelle Shou'al ?

Claudia : Un problème ?

Callen : Non c'est juste amusant que…

Tony : Que quoi ?

Ziva : Shou'al est la racine hébraïque pour renard.

Tony : Oh ! C'est plutôt bien assorti avec la couleur de tes cheveux.

Claudia : Très drôle.

Callen : Sérieusement. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ziva : Accéder à ton QG.

Callen : Ziva ! T'es tombé sur la tête ?

Tony : Il faut qu'on contact notre boss. Ca devient urgent.

Ziva : Apelle Hetty. Dis lui Palestine 1996. Tu ne m'en veux pas si en attendant je t'emprunte tes toilettes.

Quartier Général du NCIS. Los Angeles. 

La nuit était bien avancée quand l'agent Callen introduisit, Claudia, Tony et Ziva, dans la planque du bureau des opérations spéciales.

Hetty : Agent David… Tu as tellement changée.

Ziva : Je n'ai plus 17 ans.

Hetty : Déjà à 17 ans tu avais grandi trop vite. Regarde-toi.

Ziva : Oui je sais je ne suis pas très présentable.

Ziva tira sur son tee-shirt marqué « C'est une fille », mal à l'aise. Pourquoi sa tante l'avait-elle ainsi affublé ? Pourquoi les femmes enceintes aimaient-elles s'affubler ainsi ? Ainsi elle ne se sentait ni agent du Mossad ni du NCIS, non elle se sentait un peu stupide, mais elle devait avouer que s'était confortable. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur son pull rose pour essayer de cacher ses formes, mais les vêtements de grossesse ne faisaient que mettre son ventre à l'honneur.

Hetty : Restez là, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Monsieur Callen, pouvez vous les mettre à l'aise.

Ziva : Non Hetty, il faut juste qu'on puisse contacter Gibbs.

Hetty : Tu as besoin d'une douche de vêtements propres et d'une nuit de sommeil. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Puis le petit bout de femme s'éclipsa.

Callen : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Palestine en 1996 ?

Ziva : Si je te le dis, je serais obligé de te tuer. Et tu es beau gosse, ça serait gâcher de la marchandise.

Callen : Quoi cette fois tu n'as plus envie de me tuer ?

Ziva : Si j'avais voulu te tuer en France ou en Russie, je l'aurais fait. Et ne rêve pas pour danser un tango à deux, mon mari est plutôt jaloux. On a vu ce que ça a donné avec le dernier.

Tony : Ne remet pas le sujet sur le tapis, Ziva.

Ziva : Et pourquoi pas ?

Tony : Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi.

Les deux amants se fusillaient du regard. Claudia préféra s'éloigner du couple, et entraina Callen avec elle. Elle savait d'expérience que quand le ton montait entre les deux, il ne fallait mieux pas être pris à partie.

Callen : (à Claudia) Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Claudia : Oui et non, leurs échanges sont parfois houleux, mais finissent toujours bien, sauf depuis deux trois jours, les disputes sont plus fréquente, Ziva est au bout du rouleau. Et après un bon mois de fuite, je dois avouer que je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi, eux sont loin de chez eux depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'ai appris qui ils sont quand je me suis retrouvé avec des israéliens aux trousses.

Callen : Ziva a le don de s'attirer les ennuis. Elle est très douée dans sa discipline, mais son père abuse trop d'elle.

Claudia : Vous le connaissez bien ? Son père…

Callen : De réputation. C'est un homme froid et calculateur.

Claudia : Ziva tient ça de lui alors.

Callen : Oh non Ziva à le sang chaud. Mais elle voit certaines choses que les autres ne voient pas.

Claudia : Je crois que Tony et Ziva viennent de régler leur différent. Ils ont mis du temps cette fois.

Callen coula un regard discret en direction du couple. Ziva était lovée dans les bras de l'agent DiNozzo, front à front, ils semblaient avoir fait fit de ce qui les entourait. C'était étrange pour lui, voir l'agent David aussi fragile et câline.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_Voilà désolé j'avais oublié de poster mais je dois avouer que je suis dans les soucis, entre me levé à 5h du matin pour aller a la fac, rentrer pas avant 20h, et m'occuper du déménagement et de la maison parce que ma mère est hospitalisé pour la 4eme fois en long séjour depuis le mois de juillet, je dois avouer que j'ai même du mal à écrire. Je commence ce chapitre sur un flashback qui a été aussi un défi one shot avec Dame Di-bee et je dois avouer que sa version est génial, vous la trouverez dans mes favorites stories sous le nom Rencontre chaleureuse. Je vous la conseille, elle vaut le détour. Le tête était : « Quelques années auparavant la route de Callen croise celle d'une jeune agent du Mossad, et ils échangent un baiser. _

_Bonne lecture _

_**Flashback**_

_Russie. Ambassade des États Unis. 2001._

_Vêtu d'un costume qu'il jugeait de pingouin, son oreillette enfoncé dans l'oreille, Callen progressait dans la foule recherchant sa cible. Il devait faire vite, le temps lui était compté. Quelques agences dans le monde courraient après ce type, et les informations qu'il détenait. Soudain un regard sombre attira son attention. Une jeune femme, très jeune, à peine une vingtaine d'années, celle là même qui avait essayé de l'émasculer à Paris l'année précédente. _

_Callen :__ Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là…_

Voix dans l'oreillette : Qui est-ce ?

_Callen :__ Ziva David Mossad._

Voix : Services secrets israéliens… Merde…

_Callen :__ Quoi encore ?_

Voix : Notre paquet est recherché par les israéliens pour le juger pour crimes de guerre. Il aurait livré des juifs aux nazis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il faut que tu détournes son attention pendant que Nicholson s'occupe du paquet.

_Nicholson était son partenaire sur cette mission, grand, blond, et assez expérimenté pour réussir ce qu'on lui demandait. Il décida d'examiner sa nouvelle cible. Ziva David. Un joli brun de femme, il devait le reconnaitre et dans sa robe, elle faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes dans l'assemblée. Sa robe du soir, très décolletée et fendue à hauteur de cuisse, des diamants aux oreilles et ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon évasé, elle semblait à la fois à sa place par son aisance et décalée par sa beauté orientale. Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant mine de ne pas la reconnaitre et passa à sa hauteur prenant la direction des toilettes situés à l'étage d'en dessous avec l'espoir qu'elle morde à l'hameçon. Il descendit les escaliers, et elle s'excusa auprès des personnes auxquels elle parlait. Bingo. Elle le suivait. _

_Callen :__ Silence radio. _

_Puis il désactiva son oreillette. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre la suite des événements. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il avait déjà croisé la route de la jeune femme. Car malgré tout il l'appréciait. Elle était douée dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, bien qu'elle bosse pour le Metsada, elle ne faisait que ce qu'on lui avait appris avec autant de justesse dont elle était capable. Il inclina discrètement la tête sur le coté pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait toujours quand il tourna dans un couloir, avant d'entrer dans les toilettes pour messieurs. Sa cachant à l'angle de la porte, il attendit qu'elle fasse son entrée pour la saisir brusquement par la nuque et la plaquer face contre le mur avant de lui enfoncer son arme contre la clavicule. Prise par surprise, la jeune femme suffoqua quand il comprima sa carotide, avant de tenter de se débattre. _

_Callen :__ Je ne te le conseille pas, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. _

_Ziva :__ Ca a l'air de beaucoup t'amuser de m'avoir à ta merci._

_Callen :__ En fait, pas tellement, tu me fais foirer ma mission et je déteste ça. _

_Ziva :__ Encore une mission de la CIA._

_Callen :__ Pas vraiment ils m'ont viré._

_Ziva :__ Pas étonnant. Faudrait que tu apprennes le mot « ordre ». _

_Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre et il enfonça un peu plus le canon de son arme dans son épaule, commençant à y laisser une marque rouge. _

_Callen :__ Mademoiselle Ziva, je n'hésiterais pas à te tirer dessus. _

_Ziva :__ Alors je te conseille vivement de tirer pour tuer, parce que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau._

_Calen :__ J'en prends note. _

_Maintenue entre le mur de carrelage blanc hors de prix et sa main qui lui enserrait toujours la nuque avec la menace de compression sur sa carotide, elle n'avait pas tellement de solution de repli. Elle savait qu'il était ici en territoire national à l'Ambassade et pas elle. Elle risquait gros dans l'histoire. Il relâcha doucement sa nuque et laissa glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais son arme était toujours pointée avec force contre son omoplate. Sa main continuait de courir le long de son dos nu avant de se poser sur sa hanche. _

_Ziva :__ Je te préviens, je ne me laisserais pas faire._

_Callen :__ Que crois tu que je vais faire, officier David ?_

_Les deux mains sur le carrelage de part et d'autre de sa tête, incapable de prendre son arme, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Doucement les mains de Callen continuèrent leur progression sur le corps de la jeune femme. Frôlant le galbe de ses fesses, il sembla ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle était mal à l'aise mais se gardait bien de le montrer, trop de fierté pour ça. Mais peu importe ce qu'il allait faire, elle savait que son père allait la massacrer pour cet échec à son retour à Tel Aviv. La main de Callen glissa sur le tissu contournant sa cuisse pour se glisser dans la fente de sa robe. La respiration de Ziva s'accéléra sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose, la tension dans la pièce était élevée. Il atteignit l'avant de sa cuisse et commença à remonter. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis. Le frôlement de leurs peaux, sensuel. Callen ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il remontait toujours plus haut, bon sang que ce job pouvait être… Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait commencé à la fouiller. Son arme elle était là, glissée dans un petit holster, très haut sur sa cuisse, en même temps pas étonnant avec une robe pareil. Il la lui retira et la glissa dans sa poche de sa veste. _

_Ziva :__ Tu as aimé la fouille ?_

_Elle eut un sourire sarcastique, comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait être aussi détachée dans une situation pareille, ou du moins faire semblant de l'être, il avait bien senti son cœur s'accélérer, marteler dans chacune de ses artères. Mais alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, réagissant à l'instinct, il retira son arme de son épaule l'obligea à se retourner puis lui enfonça son arme sur son flan droit avant de coller son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Ziva réagit au quart de tour, elle aussi devait se protéger, glissant ses mains autour de la nuque de Callen, elle lui captura les lèvres. Sa jambe remonta pour frôler sa cuisse dans un geste des plus sensuels, son mollet nu s'enroulant autour de sa jambe. _

_Homme :__ Oh, désolé._

_Puis il s'éclipsa. Et Ziva en profita pour approfondir le baiser, lui caressant la lèvre inferieure de sa langue pour l'inciter à lui laisser le passage. Callen résista, mais il dut bien s'avouer qu'elle était plus que désirable la jeune israélienne, et pour le coup, il n'avait personne pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Oh et puis après tout, carpe diem. Il se laissa envahir par la saveur orientale de la jeune femme. Lui laissant l'accès, Ziva approfondit le baiser avec une passion étrange, mélange d'envies et d'interdits. Les mains de Ziva, jusque là dans ses cheveux descendirent le long du torse du jeune homme, avec autant de douceur et de lenteur que lorsqu'il la fouillait, puis elles glissèrent le long de ses hanches. Elle serra un peu plus son corps contre celui de cet homme qui finalement n'embrassait pas si mal, et intensifia un peu plus le baiser, leurs langues dans un ballet entêtant. Mais soudain elle le repoussa brusquement, incapable de reculer correctement pour prendre appui, la jambe de Ziva étant encore enroulée autour de la sienne, il chuta lourdement en se maudissant, en la maudissant. Elle était là debout devant lui son arme à la main, elle l'avait récupéré dans sa poche, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il chercha son arme des yeux, elle était plus loin sous les robinets._

_Ziva :__ Je ne te le conseille pas. Vous les hommes… vous êtes tellement… comment on dit dans votre langue… si prévisible. Je dois quand même avouer que tu es bien meilleur que la plupart quand il s'agit d'embrasser._

_Callen :__ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. _

_Reculant doucement, retirant ses chaussures, elle les ramassa sans le lâcher des yeux et détala en courant avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se relever. Décidément cette fille était très douée pour son âge. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva : Si tu cessais de me dévisager comme ça, ça m'arrangerait, agent Callen.

Callen : Je me demandais juste, comment ça se serait terminé si on avait pu terminer les choses en Russie.

Ziva : Ni pense même pas.

Tony : Il s'est passé quoi en Russie ?

Ziva : Rien Tony.

Hetty : Monsieur Callen, je ne vous conseille pas de vous mettre Ziva à dos. Vous trois venez avec moi.

Claudia et les DiNozzo suivirent la petite femme à l'étage, suivit de près par Callen. Intrigué par la présence de Ziva, il s'était fait avoir deux fois par elle, il ne voulait pas recommencer une fois de plus. Claudia observa les lieux, les yeux plein d'étoiles malgré la fatigue, Tony esquissa un sourire, la lassitude qui avait envahie la jeune femme depuis une ou deux bonnes semaines venait de s'envoler comme un fétu de paille avec une bourrasque.

Hetty : J'ai contacté l'agent Gibbs. Il sera au MTAC d'une minute à l'autre.

L'écran s'alluma et le visage de Gibbs apparu à l'écran au coté du directeur Vance. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit mot. Ziva et Tony n'avaient pas vu Gibbs depuis des mois. Et se voir ainsi, l'émotion les prenait à la gorge. Chacun se jugea du regard avec appréhension. Ziva gardait les bras croisés devant elle avec l'espoir de dissimuler ce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer.

Tony : Salut boss.

Gibbs : Vous allez bien tous les trois… et demi ?

Tony : Certain mieux que d'autre. Gibbs, la situation ne peut plus durer. Le Mossad nous a localisés à la Nouvelle Orléans et le FBI à Las Vegas. Ziva est épuisée et…

Ziva : Tony !

Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui le regardait avec fureur. Puis sans dire un mot de plus se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran pour terminer son rapport.

Tony : Et nous sommes à court d'argent cette fois. Aucun de nous trois n'a la force de continuer ainsi.

Gibbs : Je sais, DiNozzo.

Tony : Sept mois c'est long. Comment est la situation de votre coté ?

Vance : Rivka Miller, la mère de…

Tony : Nous savons qui est Rivka. Désolé Directeur.

Vance : Je disais, elle a convaincu votre père agent DiNozzo de faire pression sur le gouvernement Israélien, pour que la plainte contre Ziva soit retirée. Mais ca risque de prendre encore un peu de temps.

Tony : On a plus de temps, directeur, ma femme est malade... Ziva, je te déconseille d'objecter… Claudia n'est pas un agent de terrain, elle n'est même pas un agent du tout. Et si je ne prendrais pas le risque de la renvoyer à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa route à croiser une fois celle des israéliens, ça suffit.

Vance : Restez à couvert du NCIS quelques jours, n'en quittez pas les locaux. Ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit le plus confortable, mais vous y serez en sécurité.

Tony : Alors c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ? Attendre.

Vance : Le directeur David est furieux. Bon sang DiNozzo, vous avez réalisé que vous avez épousé la fille d'un des directeurs d'une des agences d'espionnage les plus puissante du monde, votre partenaire de surcroit. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Tony : A avoir le droit à une vie privée. A avoir le droit de ne pas voir ma femme dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. A ne pas voir la vie d'une gamine comme Claudia gâchée parce que j'ai juste voulu avoir une famille. Vous avez une famille, directeur. Vous savez ce que signifie vouloir les protéger à tout prix. Et pour ça je me fous que Eli David soit directeur au Mossad, je me fous de ce que peux bien croire le FBI. Je demande qu'une chose qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison avant qu'il n'y est un accident.

Gibbs : Tu as terminé DiNozzo ?

Tony : Oui boss.

Gibbs : Bien. Callen, tu veilles sur eux ?

Callen : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Vance : Mademoiselle Lange…

Hetty : Je connais mon travail, Directeur. Je prendrais soin d'eux comme de mes autres agents. Ils sont de la maison après tout.

La vidéo conférence fut interrompue et Hetty se tourna vers Ziva.

Hetty : Un thé ça te dirait ? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi.

Ziva : Volontiers.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Une semaine plus tard…

Ziva : Non ! Tony non !

Tony : Ziva ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

Ziva : J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus de vivre comme un rat… Je n'en peux plus de toutes ses attentions. J'en ai marre de ce lieux, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. J'en ai marre de toi !

Elle était en colère, furieuse, hors d'elle. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle voulait quitter les lieux. Elle n'aimait pas que tout le monde veille sur elle ou se méfie comme il le faisait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus les plats à emporter qu'on lui proposait. Et ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle jurait dans toutes les langues. Elle voulait sortir, partir, quitter cet endroit qui la rendait dingue. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Encerclée par Kensi, Callen, Sam, Claudia, Nate et les autres.

Nate : Doucement, elle va craquer.

Sam : Je vais l'attraper.

Tony : Non ! Pas une bonne idée du tout !

Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait peur. L'angoisse lui voilait la vue. La voix de Tony qui l'appelait était tellement lointaine. Tony… Elle ne le voyait plus parmi tous ses visages flous qui l'oppressaient.

Nate : Sam, elle a reçu un entrainement qui fait qu'elle se débattra même si elle à plus de force.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et tous virent Tony se précipiter vers elle.

Tony : Son pouls est faible, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.

Callen : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Tony : Elle va mourir !

Callen : D'accord suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire.

Claudia : Je viens avec vous.

Tony : Tu restes là.

Claudia : Je suis avec vous depuis le début ! Je reste avec vous, ne discute pas.

Cedars Sinaï Medical Center. Trois heures plus tard. 

Il n'aimait pas attendre, il n'aimait pas être aussi loin d'elle. Alors qu'il avait du remplir sa fiche à leurs vrais noms. Des alarmes devaient retentir dans tout le FBI à l'heure qu'il est signalement leur position. Mais il était surtout inquiet pour Ziva. Elle avait à peine repris connaissance dans la voiture. Trois longues heures qu'elle était avec les médecins et que lui était là, à attendre avec Claudia et Callen. Un homme en blouse blanche vint enfin à leur rencontre.

Doc : Monsieur DiNozzo ?

Tony : C'est moi.

Doc : Je suis le docteur Lauren.

Tony : Comment va Ziva ?

Doc : Votre femme aurait du avoir des soins bien plus tôt. Son état de santé est précaire. Elle souffre de malnutrition, un muscle de son dos est déchiré, et ses cicatrices ont été mise à mal. Je devrais faire un signalement.

Callen : Docteur Lauren. Je suis agent fédéral, comme les DiNozzo, madame DiNozzo a souffert de maltraitance au cours d'une mission, il y a presque un an de ça. Vous voulez peut être avoir à faire au directeur d'une des agences fédérales de ce pays peut être ?

Doc : Non ça ira.

Tony : Comment va le bébé ?

Doc : Elle est assez petite, mais son cœur bat bien, et elle a un poids raisonnable. Elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir subit de malnutrition aussi, votre enfant a puisée dans les dernières réserves de sa mère. Depuis combien de temps, madame DiNozzo ne mange-t-elle pas à sa faim ?

Tony : Deux mois environ. Elle ne supporte pas la nourriture. Elle a été sous pression.

Doc : Elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Je vais signer les papiers pour qu'elle reste ici. Elle doit être hospitalisée.

Tony : Je peux la voir ?

Doc : Pas encore. Elle est encore avec des médecins. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

Puis sans un mot de plus le docteur se dirigea vers le comptoir pour prendre un autre dossier.

Une heure plus tard.

Hésitant, Tony entra dans la chambre pour découvrir sa compagne allongée sur le lit. Claudia entra à son tour dans la pièce et esquissa un sourire à Ziva.

Tony : Hé… Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Ziva : Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de te débarrasser de moi quelques heures.

Claudia : Ca va ?

Ziva : Oui. Je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que le docteur à mis dans la perfusion, mais c'est agréable.

Tony : Bien. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

Ziva : Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air.

Claudia : Tu es peut être costaud, mais là tu ressembles plus à…

Ziva : A quoi ?

Claudia : Je ne sais pas trop, mais il est temps que tu te remplumes Ziva.

Ziva : Remplumes ? Je ne suis pas… une dinde…

Tony : C'est une expression, honey.

Ziva : Je t'ai déjà dit que vos expressions sont idiotes ?

Tony : Une bonne centaine de fois.

Ziva : On ne peut pas rester Tony, le FBI…

Tony : On a au moins quelques heures devant nous. Repose-toi. Ou alors je torture l'agent Callen pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie.

Ziva : Je l'ai embrassé. Il me tenait en joue sur son territoire. Si je voulais sauver ma peau, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Tony : Je vais le tuer.

Ziva : C'était y'a dix ans, Tony. J'étais jeune, et j'étais en mission. Et embrasse-moi, au lieu de te prendre la tête avec des bêtises. Mon passé est mon passé. J'étais une espionne, aujourd'hui je suis une autre.

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, mais alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle manqua d'arracher sa perf. Laissant échapper un gémissement, il se recula pour la regarder. Elle était sensible.

Tony : Douillette !

Ziva : J'ai des raisons de l'être. Et puis tu devrais être content, je ne vais pas très bien, mais l'enfant va bien.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Quoi ?

Tony : Dis le !

Ziva : Dire quoi ?

Tony : Notre bébé.

Ziva : Je…

Tony : Dis le.

Ziva : Tony, je tiens à elle. Mais c'est juste que…

Tony : Que quoi ?

Ziva : Je ne peux pas. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas vraiment d'existence réelle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est une existence réelle pour le moment sinon…

Tony : Sinon quoi ? Parle-moi.

Claudia : Je crois que je vais attendre dehors.

Ziva : Non reste, s'il te plait. Tu fais un peu partie de la famille maintenant. Par la force des choses. Et Tony, si je lui donne une existence réelle, je vais m'effondrer, pleurer, et je serais incapable de me protéger, de nous protéger. Alors pour le moment, elle reste, l'enfant. Juste l'enfant.

Tony : D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Ziva : Tu n'insistes pas plus ?

Tony : Je voulais juste que tu me donnes tes raisons.

Ziva : Alors pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à le dire ?

Tony : Pour connaitre tes raisons, tu ne me les aurais pas donnés sinon.

FBI Head Quarter. J Edgar Hoover Building. Bureau de l'agent Tamara Johannsen. 

Les agents Johannsen, Epstein et Lincoln étaient en réunion quand Michael Jones entra dans la pièce en courant avec un dossier à la main.

Jones : Ziva DiNozzo vient d'être admise au Cedars Sinaï à Los Angeles.

Epstein: Comment avez-vous eu l'info ?

Jones : Je surveillais les hôpitaux, et un signalement vient d'être fait pour mauvais traitements. Coups et malnutrition.

Fornell : On contacte la section locale du FBI ?

Johannsen : Non, contacter le médecin pour qu'il la retienne au maximum. On y va nous même. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me file entre les doigts. Georges, fait préparer l'avion, on part dans une heure. Fornell…

Epstein: Je reste là, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Johannsen : Je te jure que si tu me grilles auprès du NCIS, je ferais tout pour que tu sois renvoyé !

Epstein : Déguerpie, TJ, tu as une dangereuse hors la loi à attraper.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

NCIS. Los Angeles. Le lendemain matin.

Callen : Kensi, j'ai besoin de toi vite !

Courant, il rejoignit l'endroit où dormaient les trois depuis une semaine maintenant, deux matelas sur le sol, dans un coin tranquille sous un escalier. Pas le meilleur endroit mais au moins il était au calme. Un palais avait dit l'agent DiNozzo, une semaine plus tôt. Alors qu'il avait enfin pu dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Attrapant le sac à dos de Ziva et la besace de Claudia, il rejoignit Kensi en courant, pour quitter le bâtiment.

_**Flashback**_

_Une semaine plus tôt… _

_La nuit était bien avancée, mais qu'importe, Tony était soulagé, pour le moment ils étaient en sécurité. Ils suivaient Callen dans le NCIS, avant de se retrouver sous un petit escalier, dans un coin reculé du bâtiment. Deux matelas avaient été installés sur le sol, avec quelques couvertures sommaires. _

_Callen :__ Je sais ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles mais vous y serez en sécurité. _

_Tony :__ Vous plaisantez c'est un palais. _

_L'enthousiasme de l'agent le fit sourire. Comment pouvait-il encore s'extasier après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en si peu de temps. _

_Callen :__ Bonne nuit. _

_Claudia :__ Bonne nuit agent Callen. Je prends celui du fond !_

_Une enfant, la jeune femme était une enfant quand elle voulait, et apparemment cela plaisait à ses deux ainés. Même Ziva semblait l'apprécier. Il s'éloigna sans bruit, l'agent DiNozzo avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et son pantalon pour se glisser sous les couvertures, mais Ziva, elle restait debout à observer les lieux. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, viens dormir. Personne ne viendra s'en prendre à nous ici. _

_Ziva :__ C'est pas ça, je me sens observé. _

_Tony :__ Viens._

_Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta avant de se glisser dans le lit à ses cotés, glissant son arme sous l'oreiller. Les laissant se reposer, Callen s'éclipsa, ils avaient besoin de sommeil. _

_**Flashback end**_

Cedars Sinaï. Peu après. 

Les deux jeunes agents couraient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, pour gagner au plus vite la chambre de l'agent David. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Essoufflés, ils arrivèrent à destination. Tony et Claudia discutaient dans le couloir, les voyant arriver, ils froncèrent des sourcils. Callen donna les deux sacs.

Callen : Il faut que vous partiez, le FBI a été mis au courant de votre présence, c'est qu'une question de minutes.

Tout quatre s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Et Tony réveilla Ziva.

Tony : Ziva debout, habille-toi, vite.

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, arracha sa perfusion et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain avec ses habits. Elle en ressortie moins de deux minutes plus tard, vêtue, et attrapa son sac que Tony tenait toujours.

Ziva : Mes armes.

Il lui tendit son arme de secours qu'elle glissa à sa cheville gauche, son couteau puis son arme de poing.

Kensi : Callen, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Callen : Il faut les faire partir. Fais-moi confiance.

Puis Tony Ziva et Claudia suivirent, Kensi et Callen à travers les couloirs du Cedars Sinaï, avant d'attendre le parking. Callen donna les clefs à Ziva.

Callen : Rejoignez l'aéroport Bob Hope, un avion vous attend.

Mais déjà la voiture du FBI venait de les repérer. Grimpant en voiture, Ziva démarra, faisant crisser les pneus sur le béton. Avant de se retrouver avec le FBI aux trousses.

Kensi : J'espère qu'ils vont y arriver.

Tarmac de l'aéroport Bob Hope. 

Une quinzaine de personnes entourait le couple et la jeune policière. Tous trois, arme au poing, ils savaient qu'ils étaient perdu, la course poursuite s'arrêtait là. Dos à dos avec Ziva, il sentait sa respiration haletante. Elle se savait perdue.

Tamara : Agent David, Agent DiNozzo. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Posez vos armes !

Ziva : C'est hors de question.

Tamara : Ne m'obligez pas à user de la force.

Lincoln : Agent DiNozzo, pensez à elle et votre bébé.

Tony : Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, agent…

Lincoln : Lincoln !

Claudia : (tout bas) Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Tony : Ils ne tireront pas sur une femme enceinte, mais on ne peut plus fuir.

Ziva : Hors de question que je me rende. Plutôt mourir !

Tony : Ziva, pense un peu à notre fille.

Ziva : Si tu me livres à eux, je serais morte avant d'avoir accouché.

Tony : Si on meurt maintenant, on ne laisse pas à Gibbs le temps de terminer. Il a dit que les choses seraient bientôt terminées.

Elle tremblait, de peur, d'angoisse ou d'anxiété, peut-être les trois, il ne le savait pas. Et cela l'angoissait lui. De l'autre coté, Claudia ne semblait pas mieux lotie. Il avait négligé qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune flic débutante, un peu comme McGee dans ses débuts.

Tony : On va poser nos armes !

Ziva : Tony !

Tony : (tout bas) Fais moi confiance, mon amour.

Tony fut le premier à poser son arme, rapidement imité par Claudia.

Tony : Ziva, s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta enfin à son plus grand soulagement.

Tamara : L'arme qu'elle a à la cheville ! Avec la main gauche.

Encore une fois, elle s'exécuta avec plus de difficulté. Les hommes en uniforme gardèrent leur distance arme au point pendant que les quatre agents du FBI s'avancèrent, pour les menotter. Mais alors que l'un d'eux posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva, le même scénario qu'à Washington se déroula. Ziva se débâtit et envoya à terre l'agent Jones. Dans les rangs, la tension monta d'un cran.

Tony : Non non non ! Chut, Ziva… du calme…

Les mains levées pour montrer sa bonne foi, il se posta devant Ziva, pour essayer de la raisonner.

Tony : Je t'en supplie, Ziva laisse toi faire.

La respiration saccadée, les cheveux en désordre. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

Tamara : Ca suffit !

L'agent du FBI se saisit des poignets de Ziva et les menotta dans son dos avec brusquerie, les serrant un peu trop fort. Puis deux autres agents s'occupèrent de Tony et Claudia.

Tamara : Vous avez le droit de garder le silence…

Elle leur énuméra leur droit pendant que l'agent Michael Jones se relevait approchant de Ziva d'un pas et la giflant violement d'un revers de la main.

Jones : Sale petite pute !

Tony s'apprêta à lui rentrer dedans mais il ne put bouger, immobilisé par un autre des hommes, alors que Ziva, elle restait impassible, la tête haute.

Tony : Je vous défends de la toucher, espèce de salaud !

Jones : Toi ferme là !

Tony se débattit une nouvelle fois.

Ziva : Ca te plait de frapper les femmes. Va-y recommence pour voir. De toute façon, tu n'as pas les couilles de me tuer. Ce n'est pas grave, un autre le fera pour toi, dès que tu m'auras livré.

Tamara : Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes.

Ziva : Je serais exécuté avant de toucher le sol israélien. Et pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Tamara : Smith, Jones, conduisez les à la voiture attention à elle. Et Jones ne la touche plus.

Et pendant que les deux agents s'éloignaient vers les voitures arme au poing. Lincoln se tourna vers sa supérieure.

Lincoln : Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prête à mourir depuis un moment déjà.

Tamara : Il faut y aller notre avion, nous attend.

Utilisant deux voitures pour transporter les prisonniers, Johannsen et Lincoln se chargèrent de Ziva, pendant que Smith et Jones s'occupaient des deux autres. Rejoignant le tarmac du LAX l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, où un avion privé les attendait.

NCIS. Washington D.C.

Quittant l'ascenseur avec l'agent Livie Epstein, Tobias Fornell fit signe à Gibbs et de suivre avant de prendre la direction du bureau du MTAC. Ils retrouvèrent Vance à l'intérieur en discussion avec Thomas Samuelson le directeur du FBI, Hetty Lange et G. Callen du NCIS de Los Angeles.

Samuelson : Agent Fornell, Agent Epstein.

Livie : Monsieur.

Samuelson : Des nouvelles ?

Fornell : Par chance, l'agent Johannsen, les a attrapés vivant.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'il reste au NCIS.

Hetty : Mademoiselle Ziva a eu absolument besoin d'être hospitalisé. Elle a fait un malaise.

Callen : Nous avons enquêté et découvert que le médecin, malgré que je me suis présenté en temps qu'agent fédéral à fait un signalement.

Fornell : Au lieu d'envoyer une équipe locale, Tamara, je veux dire l'agent Johannsen, a fait le voyage avec son équipe à l'exception de l'agent Epstein qui m'a prévenu le plus vite possible. Je n'étais malheureusement pas joignable plus tôt.

Vance : Où sont mes agents en ce moment ?

Fornell : Dans un avion. Ils se poseront à Dulles dans quelques heures.

Vance : Je vous conseille fortement qu'ils soient indemne. Et qu'elle nous les livre sans faire d'esclandre. Cette chasse aux sorcières n'a qu'assez durée !

Samuelson : Mes agents n'ont fait que leur devoir.

Gibbs : Au dépend de la santé d'une femme enceinte.

Samuelson : Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'agent David pose des problèmes au NCIS.

Vance : Les problèmes dans mon agence ne regarde que moi.

Samuelson : Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes obligés d'intervenir.

Vance : Cette fois on s'en serait bien passé.

Hetty : Messieurs, ce qui compte c'est que chacun récupère ses agents sans blessé grave.

Gibbs : Qu'en est-il de l'officier de police Claudia Shou'al ?

Callen : Elle était dans la voiture avec les agents DiNozzo, quand ils ont quitté l'hôpital.

Fornell : Je n'ai pas eu d'échos sur cette femme.

Vance : Alors espérons qu'elle aille bien. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la police de la Nouvelle Orléans.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Vol Los Angeles / Washington D.C.

Tony : Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer les menottes.

Jones : Hors de question !

Tony posa le regard une nouvelle fois sur sa femme. Celle-ci était très mal installée, les deux mains liées dans le dos. Et bien qu'elle le cachait, elle semblait en souffrir.

Ziva : Laisse Tony. J'ai entendu dire que dans la vie, tout se paye !

Tony : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes aveugle ou pas mais je vous ferais remarquer que ma femme est enceinte.

Tamara : Ca ne l'a pas empêché de frapper un de mes agents. Sans compter les quatre agents de police à Washington.

Ziva : C'était un accident.

Tony : Faites au moins l'effort de la menotter devant.

Tamara : Je regrette mais c'est non. L'agent David est une espionne israélienne, recherche pour trahison, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Tony : Ziva est un agent du NCIS et une citoyenne américaine !

DiNozzo tira une nouvelle fois brusquement sur son poignet, attaché au siège de l'appareil, celui ci était rouge et ensanglanté après de multiples contacts avec le métal des menottes.

Ziva : Tony, arrête ça je t'en pris. Ca va aller d'accord. J'ai connu bien pire.

Tony : Et l'inspecteur Shou'al dans tout ça ?

Tamara : Mes patrons décideront quand nous seront à Washington, maintenant silence.

L'agent Johannsen se leva et s'éloigna laissant la surveillance des trois prisonniers aux agents Thom Smith et Michael Jones.

Tony : Ca va Claudia ?

Claudia : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Tony : Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

Claudia : J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Washington.

Tony : Tu verras c'est plus froid que la Nouvelle Orléans.

Ziva : Moins moite aussi. Cette humidité c'est horrible.

Tony : Je croyais que tu étais habituée à la chaleur, trésor.

Ziva : La chaleur sèche, mon petit derrière poilu.

Jones : Fermez là !

Tony : Quel rabat-joie !

L'agent Jones se leva brusquement de son siège et fit un pas vers Tony faisant se raidir Ziva, Tony lui donna un autre à coup dans la menotte s'entaillant un peu plus le poignet.

Ziva : Tony ! Cesse ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que l'odeur du sang me rendait malade.

Tony : Désolé. Repose-toi, tu ne tiens plus.

Ziva : Je sais mais…

Tony : (chuchotant à son oreille) Je surveille tes arrières comme toujours.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser avant qu'elle ne s'allonge du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le fauteuil, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Un peu plus loin, Claudia était déjà partie au pays des rêves. Au bout d'un certain temps, les agents intervertirent leurs places, permettant à Jones de s'éloigner des prisonniers qui semblaient le rendre nerveux. Assise en face d'eux, accompagné de Georges Lincoln, la chef d'équipe du FBI les observait le visage neutre. Une bonne heure s'écoula avant que la voix de la jolie blonde, fasse quitter à Tony, le fil de ses réflexions.

Tamara : Ca en valait la peine ?

Tony : Quoi ?

Tamara : Tout ça ! Vous avez choisi une tueuse et une menteuse professionnelle pour être la mère de vos enfants.

Tony : Si vous posez la question c'est que vous n'avez jamais aimé.

Tamara : J'ai aimé.

Tony : Aimer avec un grand A. Vous êtes sûre. Aimer à être prête à tout sacrifier ? Votre carrière. Votre vie… Tout, vraiment tout. Je pensais avoir aimé aussi, et il a fallu que je la perde pour vraiment en comprendre le sens.

Tamara : Le naufrage du Damoclès.

Tony qui jusque là observait la belle blonde sans avoir la moindre réaction envers elle ou commentaire salace, afficha un froncement de sourcils.

Tamara : J'ai lu vos rapports.

Tony : Les rapports ne contiennent toujours que les faits. Quand je suis partie là-bas, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en revenir, agent Johannsen. Mais Dieu sait qui m'a offert une deuxième chance. Regardez là. Pour moi, elle est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné. Et après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, que nous voulions, c'est vivre en paix chez nous. Un « chez nous » que vous avez profané. Faudra qu'on pense à déménager d'ailleurs.

Tamara : Très bel appartement soit dit en passant.

Tony : Merci.

Tamara : Vous parlez vraiment autant de langues.

Tony : Vous n'avez pas bien fait vos recherches apparemment, ce n'est pas bien ça, agent Johannsen.

Tamara : Ca vous arrive de rester sérieux quelques instants.

Tony : Pas souvent ou pas longtemps, en fait. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché pas Murtaugh et Riggs de faire leur boulot. Certes pas sans dommage mais quand même.

Tamara : Qui ?

Tony : Martin Riggs et Roger Murtaugh, des flics de LA.

Lincoln : Il parle de l'arme fatale, Tamara.

Tony : La meilleure quadrilogie de tous les temps, réalisée par Richard Donner. Je vous prêterais bien les DVD mais j'ai peur que vous ne me les rendiez pas. Un peu comme vous ne me rendez pas ma tranquillité ou ma liberté, au choix.

Tamara : Vous devriez dormir !

Tony : Impossible.

Tamara : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lincoln : Elle le tuerait, s'il s'endormait.

Tamara tourna la tête en direction du psychologue de l'équipe qui venait de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Lincoln : Il surveille ses arrières. Il a toujours surveillé ses arrières, n'est ce pas, agent DiNozzo ?

Tony : Vous croyez tout savoir de nous, n'est ce pas ? Tout ca parce que vous avez saccagé notre appartement, lu son journal intime et deux trois de nos rapports ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Lincoln : Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime, votre relation dure depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que pense les autres membres de votre équipe. Je dirais pendant la période où vous êtes devenu chef d'équipe. La première rupture, elle vous a fait croire que s'était votre faute, mais j'ai lu dans les lignes de son cahier qu'elle était surveillée par le Mossad. Elle voulait vous protéger. Le Mossad lui fait peur depuis qu'elle a compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour vous. En revanche elle n'a aussi aucun instinct maternel pour cet enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle est capable de se battre pour sa survie.

Tony : Première erreur, Ziva a de l'instinct maternel, en revanche elle l'ignore encore. Maintenant je ne vous conseille pas de la réveiller, elle peut être terriblement pénible quand elle est fatiguée.

Lincoln observait l'agent DiNozzo depuis le début, il pouvait voir la jeune israélienne dormir dans une position inconfortable, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son amant. Tony lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'espionne caché sous ses cheveux, mais il entendait sa respiration à la fois calme de quelqu'un qui dormait et difficile. Sa position devait vraiment la gêner, ainsi que son ventre rond pourtant à peine développé. Toutefois il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de demander à Tamara de la détacher. Tony passa doucement son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de chuter. Ce contact sembla apaiser inconsciemment la jeune femme dont la respiration se modifia de nouveau, laissant entrevoir la fuite de son mauvais rêve.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Aéroport international de Washington Dulles. Terminal de débarquement.

L'avion posé était entrain de débarquer ses passagers. Et Gibbs découvrit que l'agent du FBI ne débarquait pas avec deux mais trois prisonniers, son regard se posa sur le ventre de Ziva, il savait qu'elle était en fin de grossesse, mais le voir, cela lui faisait bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'il était entrain de devenir grand père. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur son état de santé général, elle semblait avoir perdu du poids, elle semblait aussi manquer de sommeil, ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux emmêlés.

Fornell : Elle va très mal le prendre.

L'agent senior posa de nouveau son regard sur l'agent du FBI.

Gibbs : Je veux récupérer mes agents. Ils ont été trop loin, trop longtemps.

Soudain, ils virent Ziva s'arrêter, elle avait repéré le comité d'accueil composé de Gibbs, Fornell, Vance et l'officier Rivka Miller. Mais la jeune femme fut brusquement bousculée par l'agent Jones qui l'incita à avancer. La pression manqua de la faire tomber. Répondant au quart de tour, Tony lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Vance : Agent Johannsen.

Tamara : (surprise) Directeur Vance.

Vance : Veuillez relâcher mes agents, s'il vous plait.

Tamara : Mais…

Fornell : La situation a changé, agent Johannsen. Le directeur nous attend au QG.

Tamara sortie ses clefs et détacha Ziva pour ne pas laisser faire Jones qui avait un grief contre la jeune femme mais ce que l'agent n'avait pas prévu c'est que Ziva se retournerait pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine face.

Ziva : Ca soulage.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Tony pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, enfin libre de toute entrave.

Tony : Et moi, tu vas me frapper.

Ziva : J'en ai bien envie.

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Ziva : Ne met pas de sang sur mes vêtements, je te rappelle que j'en ai pas d'autre.

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, tes vêtements sont déjà sales.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du comité d'accueil, Ziva relâcha l'étreinte de Tony pour serrer Gibbs dans ses bras. Surpris, le boss accueilli cette marque d'affection et la serra à son tour. Elle semblait terriblement en avoir besoin. Il l'entendit retenir un sanglot contre sa poitrine. Mais elle le relâcha pour retourner auprès de Tony.

Tony : Hé boss. Content de te revoir.

Gibbs : Oui, moi aussi. On rentre à la maison.

Vance : Félicitations, vous êtes réintégré dans vos fonctions, pour ce qui est de votre relation, on en parle plus tard.

Puis il leur tendit leur plaque, qu'ils s'empressèrent de remettre à leur ceinture, l'endroit qu'elles n'auraient jamais du quitter.

Claudia : Au faite Ziva, jolie coup de poing.

Ziva : Désolé. J'ai passé sept heures les bras dans le dos. Il fallait que je dénoue mes épaules.

Tony : Claudia, je te présente le directeur Leon Vance, mon boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Rivka Miller je présume.

Miller : En effet. Ravie de refaire enfin votre connaissance, agent DiNozzo.

Tony : Moi de même, Rivka.

Miller : Tu te souviens de moi ?

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : Agent Miller.

Miller : Ziva…

Ziva : Bienvenue en Amérique. Tu as le bonjour d'Anna.

Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna du groupe, traversant le hall du terminal, seule et d'un pas décidé.

Tony : Ca c'est des retrouvailles ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Miller : Les liens familiaux sont parfois cruellement mis à mal.

Tony : Oui j'en sais quelque chose. Boss, McGee, Ducky et Abby ?

Gibbs : Ils vous attendent au NCIS. Mais on va faire un petit tour à Bethesda avant.

Tony : Boss, non.

Gibbs : Je veux un contrôle de santé pour vous deux.

Tony : Elle ne voudra pas. Elle a surtout besoin de manger. Ils ont refusé de la détacher et elle refuse qu'on la nourrisse. Boss, il faut qu'on passe à l'appartement. Et ça ne peut pas attendre.

Appartement de Ziva et Tony DiNozzo. Une heure plus tard. 

Tony frôla la serrure de ses doigts, elle avait été changée, tout comme la porte d'ailleurs. Il se tourna vers Gibbs, qui lui tendit une clef. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, avec la peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Tony : J'espère que les dégâts ont été mis sur la note du FBI.

Puis il entra, le constat était effarant. Le FBI n'y avait pas été de main morte. Les livres étaient par terre, comme une partie des DVD qui semblaient avoir été ouvert un à un. Les contenus des tiroirs étaient renversés. Il actionna l'interrupteur… l'électricité avait été coupé. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune agent. Cet endroit avait abrité tellement de bons souvenirs. Cet endroit avait été un refuge à leur amour clandestin, leur bulle rien qu'à eux.

Gibbs : J'ai jeté la nourriture, mais je n'ai touché à rien d'autre.

Ziva : Où est le Capitaine Jack ?

Gibbs : Chez moi.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas rester ici. Ca n'est plus ma maison.

Gibbs : Récupérez quelques affaires, vous passerez la nuit chez moi.

Ziva : Je vais me changer.

Puis elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre, pendant que Tony prenait la direction de la bibliothèque.

Tony : Où est l'album ? Le Tanakh et la Bible ?

Gibbs : Ce qui a été saisit est dans une boite au bureau. Rien n'a été abimé.

Tony : Sauf ce qui est ici.

Il se pencha machinalement et récupéra un livre sur le sol.

Tony : La constitution des États Unis d'Amérique. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle m'a cassé les pieds avec ce livre.

Ziva : (depuis l'autre pièce) Je t'ai entendu, mon petit derrière tout poilu.

Rivka Miller qui jusque là était en retrait, se contentant d'observer, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa fille.

Une autre phrase vint de la chambre, en hébreu cette fois, et Rivka ne pu s'empêcher de littéralement éclater de rire. Tony posa les yeux sur cette femme… sa belle-mère. La mère de Ziva. Et en la voyant rire ainsi, il trouva plus de ressemblance entre les deux femmes qu'il n'en avait vu jusque là. De l'autre coté du mur, il entendit également un ricanement. Il n'avait pas comprit la teneur de l'échange entre les deux femmes mais apparemment cela semblait beaucoup les amuser. Quand Ziva réapparu dans la pièce, elle portait un survêtement gris du NCIS, s'était débarbouillé et brosser les cheveux.

Ziva : J'avais négligé un détail. Je n'ai absolument plus rien à me mettre.

Tony : Tu es très belle comme ça, amour.

Gibbs : Et maintenant direction Bethesda.

Ziva : Quoi ? Non ! Gibbs non !

Miller : Ziva…

Ziva : Non, non et encore non ! Ducky soignera Tony au NCIS. Pour le moment, je veux manger. Il faut vraiment que je mange.

Tony : Gibbs, ça n'est pas un caprice, elle n'a réellement rien mangé depuis deux jours.

Restaurant. 18h30.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, Ziva avait peu mangé et s'était murée dans le silence, ne relevant les yeux que pour scruter les alentours. Reflexe conditionné par toute une vie et des mois de traque. Par chance il était relativement tôt, et il y avait peu de monde dans le petit restaurant marocain, une ou deux tables d'occupé au grand maximum. A droite, deux hommes d'un certain âge prenant le thé, et un jeune couple qui dinait en amoureux surement avant de sortir. Ziva ferma les yeux, ce qu'elle venait de manger jouait dangereusement dans son estomac. L'enfant bougeait peu, mais chacun de ses mouvements tiraient dans son dos, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Elle sentit le regard de Tony assis devant elle, posé sur elle. Il devait savoir, il savait toujours, elle détestait cette capacité qu'il avait de lire en elle. Il faut dire qu'il avait prit le temps de l'observer au fil des mois et avait appris à la connaitre. Le silence n'était pas vraiment pesant, Rivka avait apprit beaucoup du silence en compagnie de son… mari, et Gibbs lui n'avait jamais été bavard. Ziva sentit sa respiration se saccader en même temps que son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Elle se concentra pour se lever sans vaciller, et prit la direction des WC en pressant le pas. Tony s'apprêta à la suivre quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras.

Rivka : Laisse, je m'en occupe.

La femme se leva avec la discrétion d'un chat et suivit sa fille.

Gibbs : Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?

Tony : Son état se dégrade depuis qu'on a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans, mais ça fait presque deux mois qu'elle ne mange quasiment rien, je suis inquiet pour leurs santés. A Las Vegas, elle passait ses journées à l'appartement, seule, travaillant sans relâche sur son mémoire, elle l'a d'ailleurs terminé. Et c'est plutôt bon. Comment vont les autres ?

Gibbs : McGee a fait du bon boulot, pour brouiller les pistes avec le FBI. Il est fiancé aussi.

Tony : Sérieux ?

Gibbs : Une italienne, elle enquêtait sur le cambriolage de l'appartement de Ziva.

Tony : Elle a un nom ?

Gibbs : Lieutenant Clarissa Alessandrelli.

Tony : Abby ?

Gibbs : Elle a un mémorial dans son labo qui vous est dédié. Si elle n'avait pas eu pour mission de travailler avec Los Angeles, elle serait venue à l'aéroport. Elle a même une poupée vaudou à l'image de l'agent Johannsen.

Dans les WC, lorsque Rivka Miller entra dans la pièce ce qu'elle vit lui broya le cœur, Ziva était entrain de se laisser tomber sur le sol, en larmes. Apparemment elle venait de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait pu avalée.

Ziva : Je crois qu'ils ont raison. J'ai besoin d'être hospitalisé, Rivka.

Rivka : Je sais mon bébé. Écoute, on va aller au NCIS voir tes amis. Ensuite je te conduirais moi-même à Bethesda.

Ziva : D'ac… D'accord. Mais Tony m'y conduira, tu as dit à table que tu avais rendez vous avec le père de Tony.

Rivka : Tu peux te relever ?

Ziva : Non.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu des soucis, j'ai déménagé et au lieu de transférer ma ligne, ils l'ont simplement résilié du coup trois semaines sans internet et de surcroit est bridé au McDo le seul endroit ou je peux avoir internet. Mais ça m'a aussi posé des problèmes pour mon terrain anthropologique, du coup j'ai perdu du temps alors que je suis déjà en retard dans mon étude, grrr._

_Mais bon même si je n'ai internet que sur mon PC portable, (pas de carte wifi sur mon PC fixe, encore un achat à faire… mon compte pleure), je vous mets des chapitres…_

NCIS. 19h.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ziva inspira profondément avant d'avancer. Elle fut soulagée de découvrir que rien n'avait changé. Seul son bureau et celui de Tony semblaient être occupés. Elle aurait du s'y attendre, ils avaient été remplacé. Mais cela lui fit mal. Tony lui posa la main au creux des reins pour l'inciter à avancer.

Ziva : Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir ces lieux un jour.

Gibbs : Bienvenue chez toi, agent David.

Tony : Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

Ziva : Non, bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends.

Les trois agents avancèrent dans l'open-space pour découvrir McGee discutant avec Claudia, devant plusieurs boites de nourriture chinoise. Tous deux semblaient passionnés par la conversation. Tony esquissa un sourire, il savait que des deux là s'entendraient à merveille. Le mouvement dans la pièce fit se retourner McGee et il se frotta les yeux dans un mouvement très enfantin, qui fit cette fois, éclater de rire le jeune italien.

Tony : Non, tu ne rêves pas, McGuignol.

McGee se leva, contourna son bureau et serra ses deux amis dans ses bras en même temps.

Tony : Oulà doucement !

Les desserrant, son regard se posa sur le ventre rond de Ziva.

McGee : Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié. Vous deux parents…

Ziva caressa le galbe de son ventre d'un geste hésitant. Elle avait encore du mal à avoir des gestes maternels mais faisait des efforts. Elle voulait l'aimer, mais la détresse émotionnelle qui l'avait bien souvent envahi ses derniers temps, l'empêchait d'aimer correctement.

McGee : Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez tout les deux là.

Ziva : Je suis contente d'être là aussi McGee. Tu nous as manqué.

Tony : Pas tellement en fait.

Ziva : Menteur.

Tony : Alors Claudia. Ton arrivée au NCIS ?

Claudia : Le big boss m'a amené là pour me débriefer. Je n'aime pas trop son ton, mais je crois que c'était nécessaire. Je… Ne parlez pas de Freyja. Elle…

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas. On a tous nos petits secrets.

Claudia : Sinon à part ça les lieux sont cool.

Tony : Ravie que les lieux te plaisent.

Claudia : C'est tout comme dans les livres.

Tony : Oui. McGee, où est Abby ?

McGee : Elle voulait être là pour vous accueillir, mais Los Angeles a besoin d'elle. Elle est dans son labo. Tony, ton père est là.

Tony : Où ?

Anthony Sr : (arrivant) Ici, fils.

Sans prévenir, Ziva s'éclipsa et Tony crut bon de s'expliquer devant les autres hommes.

Tony : Pause pipi. La petite joue au ninja avec sa vessie.

McGee : D'accord ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus en fait.

Anthony Sr : Je peux te parler seul à seul.

Les deux DiNozzo s'éloignèrent.

Tony : Merci d'être intervenu.

Anthony Sr : Désolé d'avoir tant tardé. J'aurais du t'écouter, la première fois que tu m'as demandé de l'aide. Je n'ai jamais été un très bon père, je suis désolé.

Tony : L'important c'est que tu sois enfin là aujourd'hui.

Anthony Sr : Gibbs m'a dit qu'elle portait une petite fille.

Tony : Oui.

Anthony Sr : Alors tu vas faire d'elle une héritière des DiNozzo.

Tony : Je n'ai pas fait un bébé pour l'argent, papa.

Anthony Sr : Je le sais bien. Ta Ziva est loin d'être une femme du monde.

Tony : Ca tu peux le dire.

Anthony Sr : Je serais peut être un meilleur grand-père que je n'ai été père. Enfin si tu me laisses une place dans la vie de ta fille.

Tony : Bien sûr.

Anthony Sr : Une israélienne ! Décidément tel père tel fils.

Tony : Rivka est israélo-palestinienne. Et c'est une femme bien. Tache de la garder. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup.

Rivka qui était passé à son hôtel après le diner, venait d'apparaitre dans une magnifique robe de soirée mauve. Anthony DiNozzo Senior sembla instantanément sous le charme, approchant des deux hommes, elle s'accrocha au bras que lui tendait son compagnon.

Rivka : Petit Tony.

Tony : Je ne suis plus si petit.

Rivka : Non. En effet. Je dois prendre un avion dans la nuit, il faut absolument que je retourne… là ou je dois retourner.

Tony : Pas en Israël apparemment.

Rivka : Non. Vous saluerez ma fille pour moi.

Tony : Bien sûr.

Puis les deux amants s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Tony : Ziva n'est pas revenue ?

McGee : Non. Elle a du descendre voir Abby.

Tony : Pas si sûr.

Puis il s'éclipsa en courant pour rejoindre les toilettes pour dames. Si Ziva avait bien souvent pénétrer dans celles des hommes c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette partie du NCIS. Ziva était là, appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Tony : Ziva…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

Tony : Je te conduis à l'hôpital cette fois.

Ziva : Non Tony, non, je veux d'abord aller saluer Abby, ensuite on y va.

Tony : Regarde-toi. Tu es à bout de force.

Ziva : Ca va aller. Fais-moi confiance.

Tony : Tu me promets qu'ensuite, tu y vas.

Ziva : J'y resterais même deux jours s'il le faut.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito. 

Abby : Tony ! Ziva !

Elle leur bondit dans les bras, trop heureuse de les voir enfin.

Tony : Doucement Abby, Ziva n'est pas très en forme.

Elle les relâcha pour regarder Ziva, il est vrai qu'elle était pâlotte.

Abby : Toi tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un caf-pow !

Ziva : Sans façon merci. J'ai besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil et qu'un autre repas en espérant qu'il ne finisse pas comme le dernier. Et…

Tony : Et d'un séjour à l'hôpital.

Ziva : Je ne me défilerais pas, Tony.

Abby : Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez revenus. C'était plus pareil… Et les deux autres… Travailler avec eux est détestable. Vous restez pour de bon cette fois ?

Tony : Oui.

Elle sauta de joie et serra une nouvelle fois Tony dans ses bras, pendant que Ziva s'éloignait pour voir l'autel qui leur était consacré. Des tonnes de photos étaient affichées sur le mur, et un tableau blanc indiquait le nombre de jours. Mais soudaine une douleur comme un coup de poignard se rependit dans son ventre, et mis à feu chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de son dos. Se pliant de douleur, elle ne put retenir une plainte.

Tony : Ziva.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle se mit à reculer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, elle avait trop mal pour risquer un contact physique. Elle constata avec horreur que son pantalon était trempé. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

Abby : (inquiète) Ziva…

L'enfant bougea et une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahit, se laissant tomber à terre, ses jambes de la portant plus, Tony essaya une nouvelle approche, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être touché, et elle était incapable de dire un mot sans risquer de hurler de douleur, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle recula, poussant sur les dernières forces qu'il lui restait dans les jambes, elle recula pour se refugier sous une des tables qui abritait le matériel de travail d'Abby. Les douleurs s'enchainèrent par vague pendant que Tony essayait de la raisonner pour qu'elle sorte de là dessous. Doucement elle commençait à s'habituer à la douleur et de nouveau elle pu s'exprimer.

Ziva : Je n'y arriverais pas…

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_Bon je met le dernier chapitre de l'année entre deux révisions de mon cours d'histoire de l'Anthropologie intitulé : Histoire des idées et des méthodes. Un truc qui peut sembler barbare mais en fait c'est super intéressant. Mais à 6h de cours par semaine dans cette matière c'est du condenser. Enfin Bon, bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine… Si si vous verrez c'est pas dans si longtemps que ça :D._

_Au passage merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaque fois bien plaisir._

Ziva : Je n'y arriverais pas…

Tony : Tu n'as pas le choix, ma belle.

Ziva : Oh toi ferme là, tu veux.

Tony posa une nouvelle fois le regard sur elle. Comme une tueuse professionnelle pouvait ressembler autant à une petite fille terrifiée. Et autant dire qu'ainsi réfugié sous le bureau, la position ne devait pas être la plus confortable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Jusqu'ici il avait su la protéger du monde qui l'entourait, mais comment la protéger d'elle-même. Soudain, Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire de la jeune scientifique et incita les deux jeunes femmes à sortir. Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir la raisonner. Gibbs d'un signe de tête incita Tony à quitter aussi la pièce, avant de se pencher pour voir la jeune femme.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu fais là dessous ?

Ziva : Ah vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

Elle haletait, le visage couvert de sueur, et une nouvelle contraction la fit retenir sa respiration pour ne pas crier. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle était affaiblie, affamée, angoissée, terrorisée.

Gibbs : Et si tu commençais par sortir. Les secours n'arriveront pas assez vite, mais Ducky sera bientôt là.

Ziva : Ducky soigne les morts.

Gibbs : Ducky reste médecin. Il a bien soigné ton mari quand il avait la peste. Ziva, j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'emmener, on va t'installer plus confortablement. Et une tenue sèche ne serait pas de trop, tu es trempé.

Ziva : J'ai un peu froid.

Gibbs : Tu vois. Aller viens. Dehors Tony se fait un sang d'encre. Il ne veut que t'aider.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Gibbs : Tu as pourtant dit oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il ne te jugera pas. Aucun de nous ne le fera, on veut seulement t'aider à passer ce moment quelque peu désagréable.

Ziva : « Quelque peu », tu te fous de moi.

Gibbs : Tu verras quand l'enfant sera là tu auras oublié la douleur.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas de bébé.

Gibbs : Là il est un peu tard. Tes contractions sont proches ?

Ziva : Moins de cinq minutes. Je pense.

Gibbs : Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Ziva : J'ai mal, depuis longtemps, Gibbs, très longtemps. Je n'ai pas fait la différence.

Gibbs : D'accord. Sors de là, je vais t'aider.

Ziva : Je ne peux pas.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Ziva : Non, je ne peux réellement pas sortir de là.

Gibbs se glissa du mieux qu'il pouvait sous le bureau et passa un bras sous les épaules de la jeune femme avant de l'extirper lentement. Puis il la guida vers la sortie, doucement, prudemment. En les voyant, Tony prit de suite la suite de Gibbs.

Ziva : Tony, si tu paniques, je vais paniquer.

Tony : Je ne panique pas.

Ziva : Tu as le regard de quelqu'un qui va paniquer.

Tony : Non.

Ziva : Si.

Décidément ses deux là étaient impossibles, même dans les pires moments, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner. Mais Gibbs savait aussi que s'était un moyen comme un autre de se rassurer, de reprendre ses marques dans un univers qu'ils avaient quitté trop longtemps.

Gibbs : On ferait mieux de l'installer avant une nouvelle contraction.

Ziva : Trop tard.

Elle sentit la douleur arriver comme une vague déferlante et prit totalement appui sur son compagnon, n'étant pas sûre que ses jambes la portent encore longtemps.

Tony : Gibbs, on l'installe où ?

Gibbs : Le plus stérile serait la morgue.

Ziva : Gibbs, tu me descends à la morgue, et je te ferais souffrir mille morts avant de te pendre par les…

Gibbs : Du calme. Allons dans le bureau du directeur.

Tony : Le boss devient dingue.

Gibbs : C'est l'endroit le plus confortable. Tu peux marcher ?

Ziva : Non.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent la jeune femme pour prendre la direction du bureau du grand directeur avant de demander à Abby d'aller lui chercher des vêtements amples et secs ainsi que des serviettes et couvertures.

Bureau du directeur. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Abby donna une pile de vêtements et une couverture au vieux renard gris, qui lui dit de faire monter Ducky en urgence dès son arrivée. Et qu'il fallait de quoi réhydrater Ziva. Abby hocha la tête et serra Gibbs dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. L'agent senior se tourna vers le couple installé dans le canapé. Ziva était appuyée contre Tony, tellement faible qu'elle ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé.

Gibbs : Voilà de quoi te changer, je vais te laisser quelques instants.

Ziva : Gibbs…

Gibbs : Oui ?

Ziva : Je ne tiendrais pas debout seule. Désolé, cher petit mari, mais notre boss me verra nue. Aide-moi à me lever.

Gibbs : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus.

Tony aida Ziva à se mettre debout, puis Gibbs l'aida à tenir debout pendant que Tony la déshabillait de ses vêtements trempés de sueur et de liquide amniotique.

Gibbs : Ziva…

L'agent senior venait d'apercevoir les nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Ziva : Tu as dit que tu ne ferais aucun commentaire.

Doucement Tony lui enfila la chemise trop grande pour elle et la boutonna avant de l'aider à s'allonger sur une couverture à même le sol. Les contractions de la jeune femme étaient trop proches, mais affaiblie, elle n'avait même plus la force de se plaindre. Au lieu de ça, elle se lova sur le coté gauche et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

Tony : Boss…

Gibbs : D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ziva… Ziva réveille toi.

Ziva : Je…

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle.

Gibbs : Je ne suis pas Ducky, mais je peux t'aider, Ziva. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans ton accord.

Ziva : Fais ce que tu veux. Je veux dormir.

Gibbs : Je croyais que mes agents étaient plus forts que ça. Spécialement toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, toujours lovée sur le coté.

Gibbs : Tu te sens bien dans cette position ?

Ziva : Ca va.

Gibbs : Alors tu vas rester comme ça.

Il se saisit doucement de son mollet pour pouvoir l'examiner, lui décrivant chacun de ses mouvements pour ne pas la surprendre. Fatiguée comme elle était, elle ne devait comprendre qu'un mot sur deux, mais il fallait qu'elle reste consciente. Il l'a fit pousser sur trois fortes contractions, mais quand la tête s'engagea dans le passage, il découvrit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gibbs : Ziva, ne pousse plus d'accord.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Gibbs ferma une seconde les yeux de soulagement. Ducky entra dans la pièce sa sacoche à la main.

Gibbs : Ducky fait vite.

Ducky : La circulation était impossible, j'ai du griller au moins cinq feux.

Ducky s'installa rapidement et vérifia à son tour.

Ducky : Tu sais que mon dernier accouchement remonte à mon internat à l'école de médecine.

Tout en parlant, Ducky dégagea le cordon ombilical, mais une nouvelle contraction obligea Ziva à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle étouffa un sanglot sur le genou de Tony qui lui servait d'oreiller. Et il lui murmurait doucement des mots en hébreu. La tête sortie, Ducky fit doucement pivoter les épaules, puis attendit la contraction suivante pour extraire l'enfant.

Ducky : C'est une magnifique petite fille.

Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette que lui tendait Gibbs puis lui nettoya le visage. L'enfant poussa un hurlement, déployant ainsi ses cordes vocales et ses poumons. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, cela lui rappela la naissance de sa propre fille Kelly. Bien que cet accouchement là fut une partie de plaisir à coté de celui de Ziva.

Ducky : Et déjà une bonne voix. Tu veux la prendre Ziva ?

Tony : Ziva ? (inquiet) Ziva ?

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Et voilà partiels terminés sauf l'anglais jeudi prochain mais ça je sais que ça sera une cata, je suis anthropologue et informaticienne moi, pas franchement anglophone mais bon… En tout cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

Tony : Ziva ? (inquiet) Ziva ?

Ducky donna l'enfant à Gibbs et s'approcha de Ziva pour l'examiner. Avant d'esquisser un grand sourire.

Ducky : Elle dort.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur deux ambulanciers.

Ducky : Ah messieurs, vous arrivez en retard.

Ambulancier : Nous allons la conduire à l'hôpital, maintenant.

Ducky : Je suis son médecin, je viens avec elle. Le dossier médical de madame DiNozzo est lourd.

Ils installèrent la civière sur le sol et s'apprêtèrent à la soulever quand…

Ducky : Laissez-la dans cette position, elle a d'importantes lésions au dos.

Gibbs : Tu le savais ?

Ducky : Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà examiné.

Gibbs posa son regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras et le donna à Tony.

Gibbs : Ta fille.

Tony : Elle est tellement belle. Comme sa maman.

Gibbs : Vas avec elles. Elles ont besoin de toi.

Tony : Merci d'avoir été là Gibbs.

Hôpital militaire. Bethesda. Deux jours plus tard.

Tony : Bonjour amour…

Ziva : Tony…

La jeune femme lutta pour ouvrir les yeux avant de brusquement sursauter.

Tony : Hé ! Hé ! Du calme. Si c'est ton arme que tu cherches elle est sur ta table de nuit.

Il l'incita à relâcher ses épaules pour reprendre confortablement sa place dans les coussins.

Ziva : Je suis fatiguée…

Tony : Pourtant tu viens de dormir quarante huit heures.

Elle agita les doigts cherchant la main de son compagnon. Doucement il lui prit la main prenant garde de ne pas arracher la perfusion.

Tony : Tu étais très fatigué.

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Abby : Tu as redéfinit la définition de propriété du gouvernent surtout dans le bureau du directeur !

Ziva : Abby…

Abby : Tu m'as fait très peur, Ziva, mais ta fille est trop mignonne. Elle…

Ziva : Ma fille… Je ne comprends rien.

Puis ses yeux se refermèrent une nouvelle fois, et un léger ronflement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Abby : Ca fait longtemps qu'elle fait ça ?

Tony : Émerger et replonger ? Oui. Quelques heures. Elle est chaque fois, un peu plus lucide.

Abby : Tu devrais aller prendre l'air et un café.

Tony : Non je veux être là quand elle émergera pour de bon. Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ?

Abby : Je voulais voir Ziva. C'est triste…

Tony : Quoi donc ?

Abby : Ziva. Elle n'a même pas pu encore poser les yeux sur son enfant alors que tous, nous avons déjà fait sa connaissance.

Tony : Elles ont toute la vie pour faire connaissance. Mais pour le moment, Ziva a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Abby : C'est vrai qu'elle a besoin de se remplumer. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux.

Tony : Tu m'as aussi manqué. A Ziva aussi.

Abby : Est-ce qu'elle parlait de nous ?

Tony : Parfois. Tu sais Ziva n'exprime pas souvent ce qu'elle ressent, mais on peut le percevoir au détour d'un regard. Tu es sa meilleure amie Abby, n'en doute jamais.

Abby : Pourquoi elle ?

Tony : Pourquoi elle quoi ?

Abby : Pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle pour être la mère de tes enfants ?

Tony : Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Assied-toi. Si tu as un peu de temps devant toi.

La jeune gothique prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil et posa son regard sur Ziva.

Abby : Ca me fait bizarre de la voir si faible.

Tony : Moi c'est surtout de la voir sans défense qui me fait bizarre, regarde. Elle dort et on voit ses deux mains…. Laisse tomber. J'étais un homme à femmes et finalement j'ai découvert qu'en réalité je n'étais l'homme d'une seule femme. Il fallait juste que je trouve la bonne.

Abby : Ziva.

Tony : Oui. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, elle est juste devenue une évidence au fil des années. J'ai aimé Jeanne, mais j'aurais pu me passer d'elle sans trop de difficulté, alors que me passer de Ziva c'est comme être privé d'oxygène.

Abby : Raconte-moi votre premier baiser.

Tony : Tu es bien indiscrète jeune fille.

Abby : Oh je t'en prie. Ziva ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Tony : Le premier était quand on travaillait sous couverture, mais je crois que ça ne compte pas. Même si il était très agréable.

Abby : Tony !

Tony : Tu te souviens du départ de Gibbs après son coma. Quand il m'a laissé les rênes de l'équipe.

Abby : Oui c'est quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble la première fois.

Tony : Gibbs est partie Et je suis rentré à mon appartement.

_**Flashback**_

_Il était fatigué. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la tête de l'équipe sans y avoir été vraiment préparé. Il ne savait pas comment faire face et ça l'inquiétait. Comment faire pour arriver à faire tenir la barque sur le lac. Comment réussir à avoir le dessus sur un agent du Mossad surentrainé et un Geek. La mission lui paraissait tellement difficile. Il passa le palier de son immeuble, bientôt il serait chez lui. Il hésitait entre un bon bain ou aller directement se coucher. Peu importe en fait, il verrait sur place. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Oui, bientôt il serait chez lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il parcourra le couloir mais quand il passa l'angle, il ne put que découvrir Ziva appuyée sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. _

_Ziva :__ Tu en as mis du temps. _

_Tony :__ Je n'ai pas appris la conduite en Israël._

_Il s'approcha d'elle pour ouvrir sa porte mais elle ne bougea pas. _

_Tony :__ Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?_

_Ziva :__ Je… Je ne…_

_Elle paraissait tellement fragile dans ses moments de doute. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Quoi que l'idée de prendre Ziva dans ses bras était probablement un pur suicide. _

_Tony :__ Si tu me laisses ouvrir ma porte, je pourrais certainement t'inviter à boire un verre. Je crois que nous en avons tout deux besoin. _

_Elle se décala d'un pas, et ramassa son sac sur le sol, pendant qu'il déverrouillait la porte et allumait la lumière. _

_Tony :__ Après toi. _

_Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. S'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez lui. Les lieux ressemblaient tellement à Tony sans pour autant paraitre garçonnière. Seule la quantité impressionnante de DVD et la taille de l'écran montrait assez facilement la passion du jeune homme. _

_Tony :__ Installe-toi, j'arrive. _

_La jeune femme retira sa veste et la posa sur le rebord du canapé avant d'y prendre place. Allant vers la cuisine, Tony alluma machinalement la télé, puis revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une bouteille et deux verres._

_Ziva :__ Vodka._

_Tony :__ Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir. _

_Il prit la bouteille et en versa dans les deux verres avant d'en tendre un à son… employée. Non Ziva n'était définitivement pas son employée. Elle était tellement de chose. Tellement complexe. Elle accepta volontiers le verre et trinqua avec lui, avant de le boire d'une traite. Il fit de même. Il avait tellement besoin de se changer les idées. A la télévision, les informations passaient sans qu'ils prennent la peine de les écouter. Ils descendirent la bouteille en échangeant que des banalités, essayant d'oublier tout le reste. Ziva retira ses chaussures et glissa ses jambes sous elle, s'enfonçant dans le canapé. _

_Ziva :__ Je crois que la bouteille est morte. _

_Tony :__ Tu crois qu'on doit faire des photos et chercher des indices ?_

_Ziva :__ Je pense qu'un enterrement lui sera suffisant. Mort naturelle. _

_Tony :__ Je vais voir si je trouve autre chose. _

_Tony se leva et ferma les yeux une fois puis deux, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine avec le cadavre. Revenant une minute plus tard avec une autre bouteille. _

_Tony :__ J'espère que tu aimes le Gin._

_Ziva :__ Je n'ai rien contre._

_Il servit une nouvelle fois les verres et s'installa dans le canapé cette fois. Assez près de la jeune femme. Peut-être trop près finalement quand après avoir avalé la moitié de la bouteille, il sentit leurs lèvres se frôler. Leurs souffles mêlés d'alcool enivraient l'autre et la saveur du baiser fut mélange de connu et d'inconnu. Cette fois, ils ne faisaient pas semblant pour le bien d'une enquête. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas Jean Paul et Sophie Ragnier, non ils étaient Anthony DiNozzo et Ziva David. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune italien avant de reprendre le baiser. Malgré l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était douée. Glissant sa main dans son dos, il la rapprocha de lui, la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux. Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il tenta d'intensifier un peu plus le baiser. La jeune femme se cambra contre lui, et leurs lèvres se descellèrent. _

_Tony :__ Pourquoi viens-tu maintenant à moi ? Parce que je suis le chef d'équipe ?_

_Ziva :__ Quoi ? Mais que… Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec Gibbs figure toi ! Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre._

_Elle le repoussa, se mit debout, tendant de réprimer un vertige et ramassa ses chaussures. Sans prendre le temps de les mettre, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Se levant à son tour, Tony la rattrapa rapidement avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. _

_Tony :__ Attends. Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué. Je ne voulais pas sous entendre que. _

_Ziva :__ Mais tu l'as fait et ça fait mal. _

_Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, il la referma aussi sec avec la paume de la main. Il savait que si elle voulait vraiment partir, il ne ferait pas le poids mais qu'importe, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte fâchée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte tout court. De plus, avec ce qu'ils venaient de boire, il ne voulait pas la laisser prendre la route. _

_Tony :__ Je suis désolé. D'accord. _

_Ziva :__ Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de te gifler. _

_Tony :__ Je dois avouer que je la mériterais._

_Sa voix était rauque. L'envie et l'alcool lui tenant au corps. Et il devait avouer que Ziva, ainsi en colère, ses cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres gonflées par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir était plus que désirable. _

_Tony :__ Si je t'embrasse, là maintenant. Je risque quoi ?_

_Ziva :__ Essaye on verra bien. _

_Il ne put résister et la plaqua contre la porte avant de lui voler une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. _

_**Flashback end**_

Abby : Vous avez vraiment avalé une bouteille de Gin pur ?

Tony : Ouaip !

Abby : Vous êtes des grands malades !

Tony : Tu crois vraiment que Ziva est du genre Pantoufle et soirée télé ?

Abby : Pas vraiment.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Et voici l'avant dernier ou avant avant dernier je ne suis pas sûre mais bon, partiels terminés je reprends la cadence des cours lundi, j'ai hâte… Enfin bon ! Bonne lecture. Et comme d'hab merci pour les reviews !**

Plus tard…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et dehors la nuit était noire. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais son corps était courbaturé. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et elle avait mal à la tête. Une respiration paisible pas très loin lui fit tourner la tête, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était là… Tony… Toujours là pour elle. Il le lui avait promis et répété devant Dieu. Elle remua doucement les doigts de pieds, puis les jambes, les mains, vérifiant que chacune des parties de son corps répondait correctement. Ses mains se portèrent d'elle-même à son ventre. Son enfant… Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré une partie d'elle-même. Et puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Tony lui chuchotant des mots doux en hébreu… sa grammaire était horrible, soit dit en passant. Son état d'épuisement et Gibbs qui avait mis au monde sa fille. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle retira sa perfusion et sortie ses jambes nues de sous les couvertures. Elle hésita, pas certaine que ses jambes lui obéiraient correctement, puis elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en douceur. Son centre de gravité lui paru étrange, puis elle fit un pas. Il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle vérifie qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage. Elle s'avança silencieusement et se pencha vers lui. Une mèche de ses cheveux, s'échappa, et vint frôler le jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursaut et se saisit de son arme.

Ziva : Bonjour mon petit derrière poilu.

Tony : Ziva.

Il reposa son arme sur la table de nuit, et esquissa un sourire.

Ziva : D'habitude c'est moi qui menace les gens quand on me réveille.

Tony : J'ai du prendre de mauvaises habitudes. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est traqué pendant un moment.

Ziva : Oui.

Tony passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'entraina à lui. Lovée sur ses genoux, Ziva inspira profondément son parfum. Puis elle passa sa main, sur la joue rugueuse de son amant.

Ziva : J'ai l'impression que tu es là depuis un moment.

Tony : Deux jours.

Ziva : Quoi deux jours ?

Tony : Ca fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente.

Ziva : Je… Le bébé ?

Tony : Elisheva va bien. Elle est à la nursery de l'hôpital. Elle est magnifique, Ziva.

Ziva : Elisheva…

Tony : Il fallait un nom, et tu étais inconsciente. C'est la variante en hébreu d'Elizabeth.

Ziva : Je sais. C'est un beau prénom. Je… Tu crois que je peux la voir ?

Tony : Bien sûr, ça va bientôt être l'heure de son biberon de toute façon. L'infirmière doit amener la petite.

Ziva se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Tony : Ne me dit pas que tu es nerveuse.

Elle lui lança un regard de braise. Il se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

Tony : Tu n'es pas seule, Ziva. Je serais tout le temps avec toi. Et s'occuper d'un bébé n'est pas si difficile.

Ziva : Ca c'est toi qui le dis.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra poussant un petit berceau de plexiglas.

Infirmière : Madame DiNozzo. Vous devriez être dans votre lit.

Ziva : Je viens de passer deux jours dans ce lit !

Infirmière : Retournez vous couchez ! Je vais dire au médecin de garde de venir vous examiner.

L'infirmière était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, pas très grande et légèrement enrobé. Mais il émanait d'elle une sorte d'autorité naturelle. Tony l'avait vu plusieurs fois depuis l'arrivé de Ziva. C'est elle qui faisait sa toilette et vérifiait ses constantes. Elle s'appelait Betty Novak, une gentille femme malgré son air autoritaire.

Betty : Aller retournez vous coucher jeune fille. Et vous, très cher Tony, il me semblait que vous auriez un peu plus d'autorité sur votre femme.

Tony : Avec une femme comme elle, vous plaisantez, Betty. Elle pourrait me tuer avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf.

Ziva baissa la tête et retourna dans son lit, sans chercher à discuter. Elle dû bien avouer que retrouver la chaleur de ses couvertures lui fit un bien fou.

Betty : Je vais chercher le biberon.

Elle quitta la pièce et Tony croisa le regard de Ziva. Il y vu une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. Elle avait posé les yeux sur le couffin.

Tony : Tu as obéi drôlement rapidement.

Ziva : Elle ressemble à ma nurse.

Tony : Tu avais une nourrice ?

Ziva : Tu crois sérieusement que mes parents avant le temps de s'occuper de moi à plein temps ?

Elle avait parlé sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Tony décida de faire les présentations. Il s'approcha et prit précautionnent l'enfant comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor puis le porta à Ziva.

Tony : Elisheva, tu as rencontré tous tes oncles et tantes, il est temps de rencontrer ta maman maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de Ziva, il l'a vit paniquer.

Tony : Du calme Ziva, ça n'est qu'un bébé.

Puis il glissa l'enfant dans ses bras.

Tony : Fais attention à sa tête. Voilà. Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Tony prit place sur le pied du lit et regarda les deux femmes de sa vie s'observer, jugeant l'autre, essayant de s'appréhender. Ziva ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui parler dans sa langue maternel. C'était tellement plus simple et plus naturelle pour elle. Pour appréhender sa nouvelle relation avec l'enfant… sa fille, son bébé. Elle était mère désormais, et elle allait devoir apprendre à agir comme tel. Cajolant l'enfant, elle releva les yeux sur Tony.

Ziva : Elle est tellement belle. J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons fait ça.

Tony : Et pourtant.

Ziva : Tu m'aideras, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : N'en doute jamais, mon amour.

Cinq jours plus tard…

Installés en voiture, Tony avait prit le volant et conduisait vers le sud. Roulant doucement, prenant son temps. Il aimait la sensation d'être une famille. A l'arrière, Elisheva dormait profondément, lovée dans sa coque. Sur le siège passager, Ziva chantonnait en hébreu distraitement en regardant par la fenêtre. Soudain elle tourna la tête vers son amant, intriguée.

Ziva : Je croyais qu'on rentrait à la maison.

Tony : Tu ne veux plus retourner à mon appartement et tu ne t'es jamais senti chez toi, dans le tien.

Ziva : C'est une base militaire.

Tony : Gibbs nous prête sa chambre d'amis.

Ziva : Tony… One ne roule pas en direction de chez Gibbs.

Et il est vrai que l'agent DiNozzo venait de prendre la route en direction du sud de Washington.

Tony : D'accord on va à Woodbridge.

Ziva : Woolbrigde ? Et il y a quoi à Woolbrigde ?

Tony : Woodbridge. Deux fautes dans le même nom, tu régresses, madame DiNozzo.

Ziva : Tony ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié et… maman, je déteste ce mot. Que je ne suis pas capable de te faire du mal si tu ne parles pas.

Tony : Moi au volant et avec Elisheva dans la voiture ? Tu plaisantes. On est arrivé.

Tony tourna à droite pour s'engager sur une route nommée Bay Street, et progressa sur la route.

Ziva : Tony… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ça se termine en cul de valise.

Tony : Sac !

Il ralenti et tourna sur la gauche s'avançant sur l'herbe pour se garer devant une grande maison.

Tony : Elle te plait ?

Ziva : C'est une maison.

Tony : C'est notre maison. Si elle te plait. Viens visiter.

Tony donna un trousseau de clefs à Ziva et lui fit signe d'y aller. La jeune femme hésita, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Une maison, sa maison d'après Tony. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Hors de la voiture, elle regardait la maison, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait. Elle se tourna vers Tony, surpris de la voir agir ainsi, aussi timidement.

Tony : Va je m'occupe d'Elisheva. J'arrive.

Ziva rejoignit le perron et observa le trousseau de clefs que lui avait donné son mari. Il n'y avait qu'une seule clef qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Petite clef dorée, qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Entrant sur un magnifique salon, elle fut surprise d'y voir ses affaires. Ses livres dans la bibliothèque, son piano, elle effleura doucement les touches noires et blanches. Un miaulement l'accueilli et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ziva : Jack !

L'animal miaula une nouvelle fois avant de se frotter aux jambes de sa maitresse. Se baissant, elle lui donna une caresse avant d'être surprise par un flash. Tony venait de la prendre en photo.

Tony : Je crois que tu lui as manqué.

L'italien posa la coque où dormait la petite sur la table basse, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber et s'approcha de Ziva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Tony : La maison te plait ?

Ziva : C'est pas mal.

Tony : Pas mal dit-elle alors qu'elle parcourait le salon de soixante dix mètre carré.

Ziva : Tu n'as pas pu faire tout ça en une semaine, pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital.

Tony : L'installation si, enfin je n'étais pas seul, Ducky, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Palmer, même Vance et Fornell ont donné un coup de main. Mais la maison, je l'avais choisi avant.

Ziva : C'est une maison pour une famille.

Tony : Ce que nous sommes.

Ziva : Et avec quelle femme avais-tu l'intention d'avoir une famille ? Jeanne ?

Tony : Non toi.

Ziva : Mais…

Tony : Arrête de te triturer la cervelle. J'ai posé une option sur cette maison quand tu étais retourné en Israël.

Ziva : Je ne voulais plus te voir à l'époque. Je n'avais plus confiance…

Tony : Mais j'avais le sentiment que tu me reviendrais et cette maison était parfaite.

_**Flashback**_

_NCIS Office. Quelques jours plus tôt._

_Gibbs :__ Tony._

_Tony :__ Je ne peux pas rester boss. Ziva…_

_Gibbs :__ Abby est avec Ziva, elle n'est pas seule. Et connaissant Abby, elle n'est pas non plus dans le silence. _

_L'agent DiNozzo esquissa un sourire. Ziva avait beau être inconsciente, il est certain qu'avec Abby, elle allait avoir un beau mal de crane. Il était enfin rentré à la maison et depuis hier il était papa. Tout semblait tellement surréaliste. _

_Gibbs :__ Tu sais où dormir ce soir ?_

_Tony :__ Je vais dormir à l'hôpital. _

_Gibbs :__ Et quand elles vont sortir de l'hôpital ?_

_Tony :__ J'en sais rien boss. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchie. Mais il est clair que Ziva ne retournera pas à l'appartement. _

_Gibbs :__ Dans ton bureau, j'ai trouvé ça._

_Il lui tendit une pile de documents._

_Tony :__ La maison… J'ai du louper la vente maintenant._

_Gibbs :__ Les papiers étaient signés donc j'ai finalisé les choses. La maison est à toi. _

_Tony :__ Sérieux ?_

_Le jeune italien tourna les pages du contrat, et en effet les deux signatures étaient là, la sienne et celle de l'ancien propriétaire. _

_Gibbs :__ J'ai vu avec ta banque, en leur expliquant que tu étais en mission à l'étranger, tu dois y aller pour confirmer, à part ça, il ne reste qu'à déménager tes meubles._

_Tony : __Merci._

_Gibbs :__ Ca fait longtemps que tu as posé une option sur cette maison. Quand as-tu su que c'était-elle que tu voulais ?_

_Tony :__ Il y a longtemps boss. _

_Puis il esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de récupérer ses affaires et de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. _

_**Flashback end*_


	34. Chapter 34

Tony : L'équipe a laissé un petit quelque chose pour nous, viens voir.

Il l'entraina avec lui vers la cheminée.

Tony : Regarde.

Elle observa une à une les photos, celle de leur mariage, de leurs fiançailles, une photo d'eux avec Elisheva à la maternité, dans des cadres en bois fait à la main. Mais une photo attira son attention, une photo qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Ziva attrapa le cadre et passa la main sur le verre, sur les visages souriant de sa fratrie.

Ziva : Elle était restée sur le Damoclès…

Tony : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment Gibbs l'a obtenu, mais il a dit que sa place était ici. Alors tu restes ?

Ziva : Oui.

Tony : Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire un déménagement et surtout je n'ai plus mon appartement, faudra d'ailleurs penser à rendre le tien.

Ziva : Combien de pièces ?

Tony : Et bien je les ai pas comptés, attends. Salon, salle à manger, une cuisine qui devrait te plaire avec deux services complets pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de mélanger le lait et le sang. Deux salles de bain, une pour nous et une pour les enfants.

Ziva : Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir dix enfants.

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre sa description.

Tony : A l'étage se trouve trois chambres d'amis, la chambre d'Elisheva, la notre avec une grande véranda qui donne sur la baie. Et si on allait coucher Elisheva pour aller visiter tranquillement la maison.

Voix : Désolé de contrarier vos plans.

Le couple se tourna pour découvrir Abby sur le pas de la porte, accompagné de McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Claudia et d'une femme que Ziva ne connaissait pas, à la différence de Tony qui avait fait sa connaissance quelques jours plus tôt.

Tony : Entrez. (à Ziva) Je vais coucher Elisheva.

Il sortit l'enfant de la coque et la monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.

McGee : Ziva, Je te présente Clarissa Alessandrelli, ma fiancée. Clarissa, Ziva David-DiNozzo.

Clarissa : Enchantée. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Ziva : Je crois qu'on a négligé de me parler de vous en revanche.

McGee : Tu avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Ziva : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Clarissa posa son regard sur la femme devant elle. Elle avait changé par rapport aux photos qu'elle avait eues pendant son enquête. Plus maigre, plus fatiguée, pourtant elle semblait heureuse.

Ziva : Attendez une minute… J'ai déjà vu votre nom dans le rapport de notre… escapade.

Clarissa : Oui. J'ai été dépêché sur le cambriolage de votre appartement sur la base. Je suis désolé pour ça.

Ziva : Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ça n'était pas vraiment mon appartement.

Clarissa coula un regard vers McGee qui haussa les épaules. Ziva était comme ça, franche, parfois détachée. Elle les invita à prendre place dans les canapés avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Quand Tony redescendit avec un baby phone. Ils étaient tous là dans les canapés, sirotant la boisson chaude. Ca lui faisait plaisir de les voir. Il s'installa à coté de Ziva qui lui tendit une tasse de café.

Tony : Merci.

Abby : Désolé de contrecarrer tes projets de câlin romantique avec Ziva.

Ziva : Y'a pas de mal. On a toute la vie pour ça.

Abby : On avait un cadeau pour vous.

McGee : Je vais le chercher.

Le jeune agent quitta la maison puis revint quelques instants plus tard portant dans ses bras, un bébé chien avec un nœud rose autour du cou. Tony reconnu immédiatement un berger allemand.

Tony : Vous plaisantez ?

Abby : Tony, Ziva, je vous présente Vagabonde, la fille de Jethro. Une si grande maison a besoin d'un chien de garde.

Il faut dire que le chiot était aussi beau que son père, Jethro, le berger allemand de McGee sauvé in extremis par Abby.

Tony : Vagabonde ? Comme Vagabond dans la série canadienne de 1979 avec London le chien.

Abby : Oui. Même si Gibbs ne cesse de l'appeler Gaby depuis plusieurs jours et elle ne répond plus qu'à ce nom là.

Gibbs : Je construirais une niche et un chenil dans la semaine pour elle.

Ziva : C'est gentil… je suppose. Je n'ai jamais eu de chien.

McGee : Ca n'est pas un pitbull, mais tu devrais aimer Ziva. Ceux sont des chiens de caractère et très doux avec les enfants.

Tony : Vous restez dîner ?

Ducky : On ne voudrait pas déranger.

Tony : Pas de problème.

Abby : Alors d'accord. Seulement si c'est Ziva qui cuisine.

McGee : Abby !

Abby : Enfin seulement si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée.

Ziva : Non aucun problème. Je vais très bien.

Gibbs : Au faite qu'à dit le médecin ?

Tony : Qu'elle devait grossir un peu.

Ziva : Et me remuscler.

Gibbs : Et ton dos ?

Ziva : Il se remet doucement. Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre du collier.

Commissariat Nouvelle Orléans. Trois semaines plus tard.

Tony était angoissé de revenir là après de long mois. Il posa son regard sur Ziva qui se tenait à coté de lui. Puis tous deux traversèrent le commissariat sous les yeux consternés des policiers qui se trouvaient là. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que faisaient Tony et Ziva là, avec des plaques d'agents fédéraux. Pour eux, Jacobson était un des leurs disparus en même temps que Claudia, et Ziva n'était que la femme de Tony. Mais là… Tony toqua deux coups à la porte vitrée du Capitaine avant de l'ouvrir. Galamment il laissa passer sa compagne avant de refermer derrière eux.

Tony : Capitaine Nielsen.

Nielsen : Lieutenant Jacobson ou devrais je dire agent DiNozzo. Ziva.

Tony : Agent Antony DiNozzo. NCIS.

Nielsen : Et je suppose qu'elle est ta partenaire.

Tony : Exact.

Ziva : Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo.

Tony : Nous n'avons pas menti sur ça. Elle est également ma femme. Nous nous sommes cachés ici pour la protéger du Mossad.

Nielsen : Le Mossad rien que ça ! Et Claudia dans tout ça ? J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Ziva : Claudia était avec moi quand nous avons été attaqués, elle ne pouvait pas revenir ici. Trop dangereux pour elle. Le Mossad ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

Nielsen : Qu'a à voir le Mossad avec deux agents du NCIS.

Ziva : Je suis israélienne. Enfin j'étais.

Tony : Et ancienne agent du Mossad.

Ziva : Je pensais être en sécurité ici en Amérique, mais mon mariage a précipité les ennuis.

Soudain une tornade rousse, entra dans la pièce soulevant avec peine une coque pour bébé. Ziva se leva à son tour et lui prit avec précaution avant de sortir l'enfant, pour le lover dans ses bras.

Claudia : Oh salut Capitaine !

Nielsen : Tu vas bien ?

Claudia : Nikel. J'ai passé ses dernières semaines au NCIS et j'ai rencontré Thom E. Gemcity ! Il est génial ! Boss, tu savais que mes héros préférés, Tommy et Lisa c'est en réalité Tony et Ziva ! Tu y crois, boss ?

Nielsen : Oui, je te crois. Maintenant assieds toi, tu vas faire peur au bébé.

Claudia : Oh, pas d'inquiétude, Elisheva a l'habitude.

Nielsen : Claudia, je veux un rapport complet sur ta disparition, pour demain.

Claudia : Désolé boss.

Tony : Elle est tenue au secret-défense. Si nous sommes là c'est seulement parce qu'on a insisté auprès du notre directeur. Nous avons jugé que nous vous devions des explications.

Ziva : Notre directeur a déjà de gros problèmes avec le directeur David, le responsable du Mossad.

Claudia : Le père de Ziva.

Nielsen : Votre histoire à l'air d'un gros bordel.

Tony : C'est à peu près ça. Mais les choses vont beaucoup mieux.

Claudia : Boss, le directeur Vance, m'a proposé un poste dans l'équipe de Gibbs. C'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser.

Nielsen : Je comprends. Bien que ça m'attriste.

Claudia : Je suis désolé, boss, j'ai beaucoup appris avec vous mais…

Nielsen : Mais nous sommes loin de pouvoir mettre vraiment en avant tes compétences. A la différence d'une agence fédérale.

Ziva : Tony, je dois filer, elle m'attend. On se retrouve plus tard.

Tony : Okay.

Elle lui vola un baiser et lui subtilisa discrètement les clefs de voiture avant de mettre la petite Elisheva dans sa coque et prendre la direction de la porte.

Tony : Attend Ziva tu n'as pas les…

Elle agita le trousseau entre ses doigts.

Tony : Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

PJ's café.

Comme la première fois ici, Leïla était là, assise à la même table que d'habitude. Le regard de la jeune palestinienne se posa sur l'agent du NCIS et fronça des sourcils en découvrant son amie, là devant elle après des mois, un landau et une arme à la ceinture. Ziva hésita et approcha.

Ziva : Shalom Leïla.

Leïla : Shalom.

Ziva : Merci d'avoir accepter de venir.

Leïla : Où étais-tu ? Tu disparais comme ça sans prévenir ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Non j'ai mieux comme question. Qui es-tu ?

Ziva : Ziva David-DiNozzo, et je suis israélienne, enfin maintenant je suis américaine, mais je suis née en Israël.

Leïla : Tu n'es pas étudiante…

Ziva : Non, je suis agent fédéral, mais travailler avec toi, a été un véritable plaisir.

Leïla : C'est ton enfant ?

Ziva : (souriante) Oui, ma fille, Elisheva.

Leïla : Je peux la prendre ?

Entre les deux femmes semblaient naitre une trêve.

Leïla : Remarque, je comprends mieux notre différent en cours sur la guerre israélo-palestinienne.

Ziva : Oui les années passées au Mossad m'ont un peu grisé sur ce conflit.

Leïla : Es-tu heureuse ?

Ziva : Oui, je crois que je le suis. Et toi quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

Leïla : Je me suis fiancé.

Ziva : Génial ! Mes félicitations ! Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Leïla : Oui.

Ziva : Je suis aussi là parce que j'ai terminé ma thèse.

Leïla : Génial. Bravo.

Ziva : Tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois aller porter mon mémoire et expliquer pourquoi je ne m'appelle pas Eli-Jacobson mais David-DiNozzo.

Leïla : Remarque une chose ne change pas. Tu as un nom compliqué dans les deux cas !

**FIN**


End file.
